


I Love You Mao Mao (Season 1)

by cafemeow



Series: 💙 I Love You Mao Mao 💙 [1]
Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Headcanon, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Wholesome, mao mao OC, typical mao mao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-01-24 05:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 52,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21332932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafemeow/pseuds/cafemeow
Summary: Mimyao isn't a newcomer to the hero scene. She's traveled around, looking for a place to call home, never looking back. One day, when she stumbles upon Pure Heart Valley, she unexpectedly befriends a group of fellow heroes that just might change her life.But Mimyao's past isn't completely behind her, and she struggles to find herself, even though her problems are supposedly miles away. However much she may deny it, she can't face the truth alone. A relationship might do her good, but is she willing to take a risk (or ten)?
Relationships: Mao Mao/Mimyao, Mao Mao/OC
Series: 💙 I Love You Mao Mao 💙 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620793
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	1. Welcome to Pure Heart Valley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mimyao, a young hero on the move, is ready to find herself somewhere to call home. When she finds herself in a lively valley, however, she discovers something she didn't expect.

Mimyao wandered alone through the wilderness, warily flicking her tail. Her eyes darted from place to place as she uneasily made her way through this uncharted territory. Danger, from her experience, lurked around every corner, and she couldn't risk a run-in with a monster of any sort if she wanted to reach her destination in one piece.

In one piece.

That was what Mimyao's father had muttered upon her departure, all those years ago. But let's face the facts, she thought, he never cared about me anyway. Neither of her parents did. They only grew to dislike her as she aged, and her decision to leave was no skin off their noses.

But again, that was years ago. Today, Mimyao would start a new life; a life she would hand-make for herself. She didn't need her father to do anything for her. She had gone practically her entire life without speaking to him, training herself to fight and defend herself. She would get her revenge in the best way possible: by living a fulfilling, independent life.

Upon emerging from the thicket, the cat decided it would be best to find higher ground, to see how far away from civilization she was. Since there were no hills in sight, she found only one option: tree-climbing.

Staring up the trunk of a pine tree, Mimyao released an exasperated sigh. Was she really going to climb this towering plant, after how far she had hiked? But then again, her options were limited.

Grunting in protest, Mimyao launched herself at the tree bark, claws extended. She gripped the nearest branch, and pulled her body upward, using her hind legs to finish the ascent.

Using more force and speed, she launched herself at the next branch, weaving from branch to branch. Upon reaching the highest altitude from which she could support herself, Mimyao squatted down, anchoring her claws firmly on the branch below her.

The view, to say the least, was spectacular. Above the forest, Mimyao could see everything she ever wanted to: rivers, mountains, and the clear sky above it all. But beyond the river, and past the mountains, the feline traveller saw something that made her heart soar: a valley. Nested within it were an array of houses, buildings, and even a palace, making up what appeared to be a village.

She had made it after all! Ecstatic, Mimyao released a triumphant yowl. This however, proved to be a huge mistake. Almost immediately after, she could hear noises beneath the tree.

A sudden wave of terror swept over the cat, who was now retracting her claws and reaching into her belt. She positioned her paw over the handle of a sword, the only item she could carry, and prepared for the threat of an attack.

Sure enough, a creature appeared below her, scouting the area for its unfortunate victim. It was a huge, camouflage-patterned dragon, growling viciously as it sniffed the air. The beast whipped its massive head to Mimyao's direction, piercing her with its mercilessly cruel, blood-red eyes. It began to ascend the tree where she was hiding, raking the bark with dagger-sharp claws.

Mimyao froze. If she didn't move, perhaps the horrifying reptile would leave. Her heart pounded out of her chest, the anticipation of death causing her to shiver. The quaking feline tried desperately to stand still, but her attempts were undoubtedly fruitless.

That was enough for the dragon. It let out an atrocious roar, and with a mighty flap of its wings, it hovered above Mimyao, landing directly in front of her.

The cat whipped out her sword, pointing its silver blade at the bloodthirsty creature's throat. "I didn't hike all this way to be killed by a vile beast like you," she hissed, "I'm not going down without a fight!"

Catapulting herself at the dragon, Mimyao aimed for its throat, but was knocked aside by its powerful head. Landing on its back, the feline warrior slashed a cut into the back of the great beast's neck, causing it to shriek in fury. It wheeled around, punting Mimyao into a nearby tree.

Relentless, she pulled herself back up again, leaping at the dragon in sheer determination. It snapped at her tail, but Mimyao was too swift for it, and landed a blow on the scaly fiend's face. The result? A long, jagged scar on the monstrous reptile's right eye. It bled profusely, joining droplets of blood from its neck as they plummeted to the ground.

By now, the dragon had Mimyao cornered. It drew closer and closer, snarling with a profound hatred for its attacker. The cat stood strong, brandishing her sword as her enemy poised to attack yet again.

Suddenly, a black figure with crimson battle armor landed in front of Mimyao. Barely hesitating, he flung himself at the dragon, striking it with a sword of his own while shouting upon each impact. His sword, however, was gold rather than silver.

Close behind, a badger with a robotic arm and a tiny blue bat closed in on the creature, surrounding it. The badger fired a laser from his arm, which was apparently weaponized, stunning the dragon. With a swift swish of his sword, the black-furred stranger knocked the creature away, most likely killing it.

Mimyao stood in amazement, and slight annoyance, of what she had just witnessed. The trio had defeated a dragon in half the time she would've taken alone.

Lost in thought, she almost didn't notice the crimson-caped hero approach her. Upon closer examination, Mimyao saw that he was a tall, black cat, and had no visible tail. Silently, his bright green eyes scanned her over; he was possibly wondering if she was a potential threat.

"You okay?" He asked at last, offering a gloved hand. Mimyao smiled a little, taking it as he helped her up.

"I think so," Mimyao replied, "I didn't know there were other heroes around here."

"Yeah, it's just us though," the badger said, carrying the little bat on his shoulder.

"Well, still," Mimyao remarked, "thank you. For helping me out, I mean."

"It's all a part of the job," the black cat nodded, grinning, "hey, I haven't seen you around before. What's your name?"

"Mimyao."

"Hmmm..." the strange cat murmured, "I like that name."

"Dude, you know you said that out loud, right?" The badger reminded him.

The cat whipped around to glare at him in dismay, then sighed in resignation. "I...I'm Mao Mao," he stuttered, a light blush forming on his face.

"Aww," the bat cooed, "I like your name too! I'm Adorabat!"

"And I'm Badgerclops," the badger added, "welcome to Pure Heart Valley!"

"Oh!" Mimyao gasped, "So that's where I am."

"You must've come a long ways away, if you don't know about this place," Badgerclops remarked.

"I'm not used to travelling," Mimyao admitted, "and I didn't exactly have time to think things through, either."

"Why not?" Adorabat asked.

Mimyao sighed. The innocent question had a very complicated, not to mention personal, answer. "It's a long story," she replied simply, rubbing her neck with uncertainty.

"That's okay," Mao Mao assured her, "we can always take you into town. Show you around, and the like."

"I don't know," Mimyao admitted, "can I trust you?"

"Can we trust you?" Mao Mao joked, but it was clear he immediately regretted it. "Er, sorry," he said apologetically, "you're a hero, right? I mean, you were fighting off that dragon, so I think you are?"

The obviously flustered cat facepalmed. "Gaahh, sorry. I'll just show you around like I said." He turned to Badgerclops and Adorabat. "Well, I'll take you two home first. I doubt there's enough room for all of us on my aerocycle."

"Wait!" Adorabat begged, "please let us come too! I want to help."

"Alright, alright," Mao Mao caved, "fine, you two can come. But it'll be a tight squeeze." He glanced in Mimyao's direction. "You okay with that, Mimyao?"

"Sure," she agreed. What do I have to lose?

Mao Mao whistled two notes, and his aerocycle burst through the bushes, ready to go. Mimyao, again, was shocked.

"How...how did you do that?"

Mao Mao shrugged. "Practice," he replied wittily. He mounted his prized possession, then patted the empty seat behind him.

Mimyao took the hint. She swung her leg over the bike, plopping down on the leather. Badgerclops followed, taking up the rear, while Adorabat perched on his shoulder. Each passenger wore a helmet, specifically designed to fit their head, all while matching their fur and eye colors. Except for Mimyao, they were fully equipped to fly.

Mao Mao noticed this, and removed his headgear. "If you want, uh, you can use mine. I'm an experienced driver, so I can do without it."

"That's okay, Mao Mao," Mimyao declined, "I'll just hang on to something..."

The black cat's eyes darted from side to side, and he leaned over to whisper something into her ear. "Uh, just hold on to me, I guess." He tilted back into position, allowing the fellow feline to wrap her arms around his waist. For some reason, it felt comforting to have someone to hang on to, especially after the encounter with the dragon.

Mimyao glanced at Mao Mao, who appeared to blush slightly as he turned on the ignition of his aerocycle. It roared to life, taking off in the blink of an eye.

Though she had climbed great heights before, Mimyao was unprepared for the sensation of flying. She closed her eyes tight, terrified she would faint.

"Are you scared, Mimyao?" Adorabat asked, leaning on the cat's shoulder.

"No," Mimyao lied. She could feel Mao Mao's gaze, and it was obvious he didn't believe her.

"Hey," he suggested gently, "you can look around, you know. As long as you don't let go of me, you'll be fine."

Mimyao tensed. His words were somewhat assuring, and she managed to open one eyelid. Suddenly, her eyes stretched wide in amazement. Oh my gosh, she thought, what have I been missing?

The valley passed below the group as they glided by. Shades of green and pastel painted the landscape a vibrant rainbow; a calming sight to any traveller. But above her, Mimyao gaped at the greatest sight of all. The bright blue sky was like an ocean, expansive and beautiful, as it stretched across the clearing.

"Wow," was all Mimyao managed to say. Mao Mao briefly glanced in her direction, a small smile on his face. He understood exactly how it felt; to fly for the first time. Even if she was amongst a group of strangers, the view was undeniably breathtaking, as if she was experiencing it alone. Mimyao had never felt more free, and she would give anything to have felt this situation earlier in life.

"We're here," Mao Mao said, snapping Mimyao out of her trance. She had been so caught up in the moments prior that she had forgotten where they were headed.

Mao Mao proceeded to park his aerocycle, then hopped off. Badgerclops and Adorabat joined him. Mimyao assumed she should follow the group, so she slid from her seat, jogging to catch up with them.

The black cat nodded as his guest strutted beside him. "So...where do you want to go first?"

"Surprise me," Mimyao suggested. Though she tried to stay serious, the excitement on her face gave away her curiosity. There was much to explore, and Mimyao wanted to see it all.


	2. New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mimyao settles into her new home in Pure Heart Valley with the help of Mao Mao.

When the tour of Pure Heart Valley had concluded, Mimyao was both enlightened and exhausted. She trudged behind the group, each step presenting a new question.

Will I like it here? Are there always this many dangers around? And where am I going to stay?

Where am I going to stay?

Mimyao facepalmed, groaning in annoyance. How could she be so unprepared? She had brought only her katana with her on the journey to her new home, and didn't even think twice about where she would live!

"Are you coming, Mimyao?" Mao Mao asked, turning his head slightly.

Mimyao didn't reply. She stood rooted into place, the words of her parents filling her head with panic and self-hate. It was like the shame had ejected her from her body.

You won't last a day out there! Without us, you'd be nothing.

There's nowhere else to go. See if anyone else would take you in, you ungrateful brat!

"Mimyao?"

Mao Mao's voice grounded her thoughts again. He had come back for her. A somewhat worried expression had crossed his face as he waited for Mimyao to reply.

"I'm sorry," she blurted out, feeling her face flush in embarrassment.

"About what?" Mao Mao asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I...held everyone up," Mimyao murmured. Suddenly, she noticed that Badgerclops and Adorabat weren't with them.

"Don't worry about it," Mao Mao assured her, "I told Badgerclops and Adorabat to head home without me. Anyway, I hope you enjoy your stay here." He turned to leave, but Mimyao stopped him.

"Wait," she called, "um, can I ask you something?"

Mao Mao nodded.

"I...well, I don't have anywhere to go. I know I should've planned ahead if I was going to leave home. It was stupid of me to think I could handle this alone…so I was wondering if maybe you knew a place to stay?"

Mimyao paused, not wanting to further waste the black cat's time. To her surprise, his gaze softened even more.

"I can do you one better," Mao Mao offered, "you could come live with us. We have plenty of room for one more, and you don’t seem like a threat, so I trust you...that is, if you want to live at HQ."

Mimyao sighed, flooded with relief. Maybe things would work out after all.

Mao Mao whistled again, and in an instant his aerocycle reappeared. He mounted it, signaling to Mimyao to hop on. She did as directed, and the aerocycle sped off towards the sheriff's HQ, a shorter flight compared to the distance from the tour.

Upon arrival, Mimyao couldn't help but gasp at the size of the headquarters. It had everything a hero could ask for: a verandah, living room, garage, living quarters, kitchen, and even a gorgeous waterfall, all in one place.

Mao Mao landed the aerocycle in the garage after flying through the same waterfall, much to Mimyao's surprise. He dismounted, extending his hand to assist his passenger.

"It's okay," Mimyao declined, "I can get off myself." She lowered herself to the floor, striding towards the entrance to the house. Quiet footsteps behind her signaled that Mao Mao had followed.

Almost immediately, the pair was greeted by an extremely excited Adorabat. She bombarded them with questions, recognizing Mimyao from earlier.

“Wow! Is that Mimyao? Did she like the tour? Is she coming to live with us?”

“Yep,” Mao Mao confirmed, sending the tiny blue bat into a cascading jumble of squeals and compliments.

By now, Badgerclops had caught wind of what was happening. He smiled and waved from the couch, unwilling to put down his video game. Mao Mao was clearly annoyed by this.

“Badgerclops, could you please be a little more cordial?”

“I can’t talk now, Mao, I’m in the middle of a boss level!” Badgerclops protested, spamming the buttons on his controller.

“Can’t you just play that later?” Mao Mao persisted, “I could use some help with…”

Badgerclops had zoned out by then, and Mao Mao released a sigh of defeat. “Fine, you win,” he caved, “I guess I’ll be helping Mimyao settle in.” He set off towards a separate room down the hall. Mimyao trailed close behind, her katana swinging in her belt.

“Well, here we are,” Mao Mao said, “this is where you’ll be staying.”

The room was a small, yet cozy space. The walls were painted a light brown, and the wood floor was smooth beneath Mimyao’s feet. A mattress, topped with a single layer of sheets and a pillow, lay against the back wall, while the remainder of the area was completely empty.

“Er, sorry if it isn’t what you were expecting,” Mao Mao apologized, rubbing his neck, “this is our guest room. You know, in case we happen to have a visitor. Since you’re here, it'll finally be put to good use.”

"Thanks, Mao Mao," Mimyao replied gratefully, "I think it's perfect for me. I don't take up much room anyway."

Mao Mao nodded, a smile of approval spreading across his face. "I have to go train Adorabat," he explained, "maybe you and Badgerclops could hang out?"

He paused, sparing a final glance at his new roommate. "I'll see you later, Mimyao." With that, he departed, leaving Mimyao alone with her new room.


	3. Fun and Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mimyao and Badgerclops get to know each other through gaming.

Badgerclops was sitting on the couch, holding a video game controller as he stared at the TV.

"Ah, come on!" he complained as the words GAME OVER appeared on the screen.

Mimyao stifled a laugh. She watched from the hallway, unsure whether or not she should come closer to the gaming badger.

Badgerclops swiveled around to see who was watching him. "Oh, hey Mimyao," he greeted, "ready to watch a master at work?"

"Hmmm..." Mimyao pondered, "sure. Why not?" She plopped down on the couch with a soft thud, taking a spot next to the robotic badger.

Badgerclops hit the start button, almost immediately mashing the buttons on his controller. Mimyao just watched silently, her eyes glued to the screen. After a minute or two, Badgerclops had beaten the level, yelling in triumph.

"Woo! Yeah!" He cheered, "See, what'd I tell you?"

"Whoa, that was pretty impressive!" Mimyao complimented, "Hey, Badgerclops...?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you...teach me how to play?"

"Wait, really?" Badgerclops gasped, barely containing his excitement, "Sure!" He handed his controller to Mimyao, positioning her fingers over the buttons. "So, it's pretty easy. You just move the circle pad with your left hand, and press the buttons on the other side with your right." He pulled out another controller, grinning eagerly.

"I'll go easy on you," he promised, winking his good eye.

Mimyao nodded playfully, readying her fingers for the first match. The object of the game, according to Badgerclops, was to defeat the other player in combat. Apparently, from what Mimyao had observed, spamming the buttons would work in her favor. After the word FIGHT appeared on the screen, the cat immediately began mashing buttons, and less than a minute later, she had defeated Badgerclops.

"What?" he exclaimed, "I said I was going easy on you; ya didn't have to obliterate me!"

Mimyao shrugged. "I guess you've got a fighter on your hands."

"Ok, you know what?" Badgerclops laughed, "I want a rematch. And this time, I'm going all out!"

"Ha, bring it!" Mimyao replied, flexing her fingers. She may have just met Badgerclops, but his company was very...entertaining, to say the least. The lonely cat never had a chance to play with her family. They were always too "busy" for her, as they claimed over and over throughout her childhood. Hanging out with Badgerclops was, admittedly, a nice change of pace; a change she never expected. Then it occurred to her: Mimyao was experiencing friendship for the first time in years.

The pair kept playing. Badgerclops won a match or two in between the stretch of an hour, but ultimately, it was Mimyao who came out on top. Just as she was winning for the twelfth time in a row, Mao Mao and Adorabat entered the room.

Adorabat, noticing the video game, darted to the couch. "Oh! Oh! Can I play?" she asked, her yellow eyes wide in excitement.

"Sure," Mimyao said, handing over her controller. Adorabat sat between her and Badgerclops as he reset the game, and the pair started playing.

"So, I guess you guys get along well?" Mao Mao asked, raising an eyebrow as he smiled approvingly.

"Yeah," Mimyao admitted, "I don't think I've even touched a video game until today!"

"Whoa, really?" Adorabat gasped, "Why not?"


	4. Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mimyao remembers a painful moment from her childhood.

"Here you are, Kai," Mimyao's mother purred, "your very own video game console!"

"Wow, sweet!" Kai exclaimed, "Thanks, mom!"

Mimyao stood in the background, staring in amazement at her brother's gift. She desperately wanted to play with it, to experience the pleasure of touching the buttons; to complete a level; to accomplish something, anything...

"Kai," Mimyao asked, plopping down next to her brother, "can I...play with your game?"

"Ha!" Kai laughed, glaring down at his little sister, "You wanna play my game?"

Mimyao nodded enthusiastically, her blue eyes glimmering.

"No way!" Kai snickered, "You'd probably break it. Or it would break you, if you lost."

"No!" Mimyao protested, "I won't break it! I promise!"

"Oh, stop trying, Mimyao," Kai sneered, "you're just embarrassing yourself."

"Please, big brother?" the little cream cat begged, "I just wanna be like you!"

Kai burst out laughing, much to Mimyao's dismay.

"You'll never be as great as me!" he snarled, his green eyes mercilessly cruel, "And I'm not the only one who thinks so." Kai shoved Mimyao away, and she collapsed on the floor.

Mimyao sprung up, her innocent eyes brimmed with tears. Suddenly, rage burned inside her, and she launched herself at Kai, claws outstretched.

Kai simply whipped around and punted the tiny feline, who abruptly landed against the wall. She gazed up at her brother in sheer terror as he hovered over her.

"You're pathetic, Mim," he growled, "you can't even fight back! No wonder dad gave up on training you." Kai delivered a final blow to Mimyao's side, then grabbed his console and strutted away.

Mimyao trembled against the wall. Hot tears spilled down her cheeks and dripped onto her lap. Why didn't Kai trust her? Why didn't her parents intervene in his actions? And why wasn't she good enough for anyone? The questions echoed in her tiny mind, until she couldn't take it anymore.

"I'll show them," Mimyao whispered to herself, "when I'm bigger and stronger, they'll have to love me!"

Her determination burned in her heart, and from that day forward, Mimyao would train endlessly until she gained her family's experience and respect, even if it was the last thing she did.


	5. Love at First Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mimyao and the sheriff's department fight a hideous monster, which just might be Mimyao's first victory.

"Uh, Mimyao? Earth to Mimyao!"

Mao Mao's voice snapped Mimyao out of the memory. She glanced at the rest of the group, who stared at her worriedly.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Mimyao apologized, feeling her cheeks heat up, "I...never played a video game before because…"

Before she could finish, an obnoxious siren sounded from the back wall.

"The monster alarm!" Adorabat gasped, flapping away in a hurry.

"Oh, should I come too?" Mimyao asked.

"Sure, if you want to," Mao Mao replied quickly, rushing past her with Badgerclops. Mimyao followed, sliding down a fire pole, which led to the garage. She was going to fight her first Pure Heart Valley monster!

Mao Mao and Badgerclops let Mimyao squeeze in between them, while Adorabat gripped Badgerclops' shoulder. In a matter of seconds, they were zipping through the waterfall and into the forest.

Mao Mao swiftly parked the aerocycle, and the passengers dismounted. They spread out, standing their ground as the monster approached them.

This was unlike any creature Mimyao had ever seen. It was an enormous goose-like creature, covered in light gray scales. Its face resembled that of a snake, with eyes that reminded her of a duck’s. The creature barely made any use of its webbed feet, instead relying on its wingspan, which appeared to have the same shape as a bat’s. It beat these wings, stirring the surrounding vegetation as it landed squarely in front of the group.

Mao Mao attacked the monster without hesitation. He took a tremendous leap, slashing at the unsightly intruder with his katana.

“So we’re not thinking this through first?” Badgerclops called after his partner, annoyed by his impulsive behavior. Realizing there would be no answer, the mechanically-armed badger sighed and began firing lasers from his arm, while Adorabat stared expectantly at Mimyao.

"Hmm…" Mimyao asked hurriedly, formulating a plan, "I have an idea. Adorabat, could you distract that...thing…?"

"You got it!" The little bat winked, flapping rapidly towards the monster.

Mimyao focused, pinpointing numerous strategies mentally as she scanned the area. A tall tree came to her attention. If I leapt from there at just the right moment, Mimyao thought, I could cut its neck open!

There was a possibility this would actually work. Mimyao silently slipped past the creature, extended her claws, and scaled the tree. Reaching a stable branch, Mimyao examined the height, nodding approvingly. Below her, the trio of heroes fought the strange being with all their strength, except for Adorabat, who was flapping around as the beast’s snake-like head snapped at her, missing its target over and over.

"Adorabat!" Mimyao yelled, "Get it to look up! Over here!"

Adorabat nodded, and began luring the terrifying creature towards the tree.

There’s no turning back now.

Mimyao's blue eyes narrowed in pursuit, and at the last second, she jumped.

The monster snapped its fangs at its assassin, but it was too late. Mimyao had whipped out her katana in midair, digging it into the creature’s lower chin. She sailed with the blade to the ground, tearing its throat as she plummeted.

As she whipped past, Mimyao caught a glance of Mao Mao. He had stopped fighting to observe her killing blow. The jet black hero gazed at her in awe, speechless and clearly impressed. Mimyao could’ve sworn she saw a glint of an uncertain emotion in his bright green eyes. Was it fear? Jealousy? Or perhaps, admiration?

Mimyao had landed safely, watching the menace’s grisly demise. Blood gushed from the goose-like monstrosity, and it roared in pain, until it collapsed on the ground, dead. I can’t believe it, she thought, I killed my first monster!

“That was so cool!” Adorabat squealed. Her eyes stretched open wide enough for Mimyao to believe they would pop out of her head.

“Whoa, man!” Badgerclops asked, astonished, “How’d you think to do that?”

“Well,” Mimyao replied modestly, “I saw that the monster had a long neck; long enough to inflict a fatal wound. So I climbed the tallest tree I could find, and attacked!”

“Ingenious strategy,” murmured Mao Mao, “I like the way you think, Mimyao.” He blushed, tucking his hands behind his back.

“Oh, uh...thanks, Mao Mao!” Mimyao grinned, flattered by his input. An unexpected series of events had led her to this moment, and though she had no idea what to do next, Mimyao felt happy just where she was. Perhaps her journey had brought her somewhere after all.


	6. Secrets of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mimyao has a nightmare about her past that interferes with her emotional state.

Mimyao strutted toward the door, carrying only her sword, which dangled from her belt in a special pocket. She wasn’t just going outside for a stroll, however. She was leaving her home for good. After years of self-training and patience, she was ready to head out into the world. Mimyao was ready to become a hero.

“Mimyao,” a gruff, masculine voice asked from behind the teenage cat, “where do you think you’re going?”

“I’m leaving, dad,” Mimyao replied bluntly, not daring to meet her father’s eyes. Her mother and Kai entered the room, piercing her with their judgemental stares.

“I don’t recall you asking if you could leave the house,” her mother remarked dryly, "do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Mimyao stood silent. There was no point in arguing with them anymore. She always lost.

"Answer your mother!" Mimyao's father snapped. His tone made her cringe, but she only spared him an indignant glance.

"I...I can't stay here anymore," the cream cat admitted, "so I'm leaving to become a hero."

The family paused. Suddenly, they burst into laughter. It was a cruel noise, echoing throughout the house, taunting poor Mimyao once again.

"A hero?" Kai spat, "You, a hero? This has to be a joke!"

"You won't last a day out there!" Mimyao's mother added, "Without us, you'd be nothing."

"No," Mimyao contradicted through clenched teeth, "that's not true!"

"There's nowhere else to go," Mimyao's father remarked, "see if anyone else would take you in, you ungrateful brat!"

Anger and despair swelled in her throat. She tried to swallow the lump that formed, but it was too much. Mimyao had dealt with this obnoxiously insulting routine every single day, and at last, she'd had enough.

"Stop it!" Mimyao screamed, tears forming in her eyes, "I can’t make you understand how much you hurt me, but I won't take your ignorance anymore!"

All in the room went silent. Mimyao was shaking uncontrollably, fury racing through her veins.

"What are you talking about?" Mimyao's mother asked, "we've done nothing to you. It's not our fault you grew up to be such a disgrace to the Akio family name…"

Mimyao was stunned. How could her own mother say such awful things about her? "W...what did I do?" Mimyao asked, tears soaking her cheeks, "What d...did I do...to make you hate me?"

There was no reply. Her father shook his head, while Kai and her mother refused to look at Mimyao. She stared back, her blue eyes colder than ice.

"Fine then," Mimyao murmured, "don't tell me. Some things…" she paused, glaring at her unapologetic family, "...are better left unsaid." She wheeled around, reaching for the doorknob.

"Mimyao Akio!" Her father's voice rang above the silence. "If you walk out that door, you will no longer be welcome in this family. Is that really what you want? Besides, you can't become a hero if you don't make it out in one piece."

Mimyao whipped her head in his direction. "I was never welcome here," she choked out, wiping her tears, "what difference would it make if I was gone?"

"That is enough backtalk, young lady," Mimyao's mother demanded, "You don't know how good you have it! I suggest you…"

"No!" Mimyao snapped, "You won't suggest anything. Not anymore. I'm done listening to the words of a manipulative liar!" She seethed, her anger only growing. All those years, she pushed it down, but her family’s true colors had sent it running free. "I hate you! I hate all of you, and I'll never forgive you for what you did!"

With that, she turned the handle, raced out the door, and slammed it behind her. She ran faster than she ever had in her life, far away from that horrible place. Mimyao was on her own now. Her fate rested in her own hands, and no one else's. She was on her way to becoming a hero.

*****

Mimyao woke up in tears. She was in her new room, sleeping on the mattress Mao Mao had set up for her. She must have been crying in her sleep, because her pillow was wet where she had rested her head.

Dawn was breaking outside Mimyao's window. Faint lights seeped through the blinds, sprinkling beams of pink onto her sheets.

Mimyao tried to assure herself that everything was okay. It had all been a vivid nightmare; just a snippet of her past that happened to appear in her dreams. But the dream had been all too real. Mimyao didn't want to relive her most traumatic memories at night, when there were other things to worry about that were more important.

Maybe I should sit outside, Mimyao thought, to get my mind off things. She pulled herself out of her "bed", and tiptoed out of the room. In the next room over, she could hear Badgerclops snoring contentedly. Mimyao suppressed a laugh, deciding to peek inside.

It turned out that her partners shared a triple bunk bed. Badgerclops slept on the top; Adorabat in the middle; while Mao Mao’s bunk was likely on the bottom. It was empty.

Maybe he’s using the bathroom, Mimyao thought, or he’s already up, training in the verandah.

The cat strolled into the living room, finding the hole which led to the garage. She slid down one of the poles, her paws hitting the ground with a soft thud. Mimyao took in the atmosphere of this mysterious place for the first time, her eyes darting to every nook and cranny.

A series of computers and technological equipment resided in the far end of the room, closest to the fire poles. Various tools, weapons, and even extra arms for Badgerclops lined the walls, and of course, since this was a garage, Mao Mao’s aerocycle was parked in the center of the room.

The waterfall poured over the exit to the house, and was, surprisingly, barely audible. Behind it, the rising sun painted the sky vibrant shades of yellow, orange, and pink. The sunrise’s beauty reflected through the crystal-clear liquid, flooding the garage with soft beams of light.

Mimyao seated herself in front of the majestic wall of water, losing herself in its rhythmic flow. She closed her eyes. Most people would have found this peaceful, but it only made Mimyao lonelier. The silence consumed her like the darkest midnight, surrounding her with memories of her childhood. Why would a waterfall, of all things, make her feel this way?

Then it hit her: Mimyao used to love water. She would frolic and play in the lake by her house as a young kitten. She trained there upon receiving her lovely, silver katana, challenging logs to “duels” because she had no one else to practice with. And, most significantly, she had strayed by the lake a final time when she left home for good, with no intent to return to even her most cherished childhood pastime.

Mimyao hugged her knees, pressing her forehead against them. The nostalgia had only made her feel worse. She felt as though she had turned to stone, cold and emotionless. Her body was going numb. She clenched her jaw to feel something, anything, but nothing changed.

The others could never know her secret. Mimyao was determined to start over, and she couldn't let a nightmare about her past distract her from the present.


	7. Patrol Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mimyao and Mao Mao go on a patrol together.

“Keep an eye out for danger,” Mao Mao instructed the group, “you never know when something could take you by surprise.”

“Should we spread out?” Adorabat asked, hovering by her mentor.

“Hmm…” Mao Mao pondered aloud, “splitting the workload might be in our best interest.”

“What? That’s a terrible idea!” Badgerclops objected, “What if a monster attacks? We’d be in a lot more danger if we battled alone.”

“He does have a point,” Mimyao interjected, “but if we worked in pairs, we could cover more ground, and make sure that everyone is safe while doing it.”

Mao Mao nodded approvingly. “Mimyao’s right,” he said, “we’ll complete the patrol in groups of two.” He turned to his companions. “Badgerclops and Adorabat, you take the west end of the valley. Mimyao and I--” he glanced at the feline beside him, “--will take on the east side.”

“Yeah!” Adorabat cheered, “Go team!”

“Alright, fine,” Badgerclops conceded, “at least none of us are getting eaten today.” He set off in the other direction, with Adorabat close behind.

“Now that that’s settled,” Mao Mao asked his partner, “what do you say we get started?”

Mimyao nodded silently. She made her way through the trees, following the dirt path that split the forest in two. She heard footsteps behind her, signifying that Mao Mao had let her take the lead. An unusual move, she told herself, naturally, I thought he’d be the ‘fearless leader’, or whatever he considers himself to be. After all, he’s the sheriff.

Surprisingly, the trek was a quiet one; Mao Mao didn’t say a word for the majority of its duration. However, near the end of their patrol, the black cat spoke up.

“You’ve been pretty quiet up there,” he remarked, positioning himself beside Mimyao, “is something wrong, or are you always this reserved?”

Mimyao shrugged, attempting to hide her discomfort. “It’s nothing,” she replied simply, “I just have a lot on my mind.”

“Well, that doesn’t sound like nothing,” Mao Mao murmured.

“It doesn’t matter what I’m thinking.” Mimyao sped up, taking the lead once again. “Besides, we’re on patrol. Didn’t you say something about staying alert?”

“Um, yes,” Mao Mao murmured, “of course.” He paused, attempting to warily scan the area for potential threats. “I don’t sense any danger here,” he said at last, “so, anyway, are you sure you’re…”

“Yes,” Mimyao cut him off, her tail flicking, “I’m...fine.” She sighed, trudging ahead of her partner.

“Mimyao,” Mao Mao said, his voice softening, “it’s okay if you don’t want to talk about it. I...have a lot on my mind sometimes, too. I know what it’s like to feel overwhelmed. I’m sorry if it sounds like I’m intruding.”

Mimyao glanced at Mao Mao, then back at the road ahead. It is nice, admittedly, to have someone who accepts my boundaries, she thought, maybe...maybe he’s worth letting in.

Suddenly, she slowed, allowing Mao Mao to catch up with her.

“What’s up?” he asked, tensing up, “Is there trouble?”

“No,” Mimyao sighed, lighter this time, “I just thought maybe I...er, you...wouldn’t mind some company.”

Mao Mao relaxed. “Oh,” he replied, a small grin on his slightly-flushed face, “yeah, I guess that’d be okay.”

Mimyao closed her eyes, taking in the smells and sounds of the valley. Everything was going to be just fine.


	8. Little Details

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group goes downtown for a shopping trip.

Mimyao wrapped her arms around Mao Mao's waist, taking in the view from her aerocycle seat. She could just make out the shopping center below as Mao Mao descended the vehicle.

The group had decided to run some errands downtown, since their patrol had been successful and no dangers were to be seen. It all started after the patrol, when Badgerclops claimed he was going grocery shopping. Adorabat had begged him to let her come.

Naturally, Mao Mao wanted to join in, and although Mimyao didn't need anything specific, she insisted on tagging along. If these heroes were going to be her teammates, she had to get to know them before they could trust each other. The simple errand had become a group affair.

Mao Mao landed the aerocycle near a bike rack, slipping down from the driver's seat. Mimyao dismounted as well, followed by Badgerclops and Adorabat.

"Adorabat and I are off to buy the groceries," Badgerclops notified Mao Mao, "call me if you need anything." He shuffled away, carrying with him a set of tote bags. Adorabat flapped after him, plopping herself down in one of them.

Mimyao giggled. Who couldn't smile at the little bat's innocent and yes, adorable, actions?

"Heh, what's so funny?" Mao Mao asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, nothing," Mimyao brushed off the matter, "I just noticed Adorabat can fit in one of Badgerclops' tote bags."

Mao Mao shrugged, smiling a little. "What can I say? If she fits, she sits."

Mimyao laughed, covering her mouth with one paw. Mao Mao joined in, astounding the cackling feline. He has a nice laugh, she thought. Secretly embarrassed at the thought, Mimyao mentally facepalmed. What is wrong with you? She scolded herself, Get with the program, Mimyao. You can't afford any distractions.

"So anyway," Mao Mao continued, "is there anywhere you wanted to go while we're waiting for the others?"

Mimyao pondered the question for a moment, then smiled slyly. "Hmm..." she replied, playfully glancing at Mao Mao, "surprise me."

Mao Mao grinned enthusiastically. "Well," he hinted, "there is one place..." He waved Mimyao on with a gloved hand. "Come on! I'll show you." The black cat raced ahead, his cape flying behind him as he ran.

Mimyao took the bait. He wants a chase, huh? She smirked, Well, ask and ye shall receive! She sprinted to catch up with Mao Mao, her feet pounding against the short patches of grass in the plaza.

Mao Mao, it seemed, was enjoying himself. His head swiveled to peek at his pursuer, beaming at her as amusement flickered in his eyes like the flame of a candle. For some reason, this caused Mimyao's heart to beat a little faster. Was it from her endurance, or another, more complicated reason?

The chase continued for another moment or two, until Mao Mao skidded to a halt. Mimyao had to put all her weight on her heels in order to prevent herself from crashing into him. Still, instead of being angry about this, she felt...refreshed. Like a new version of herself, without a care in the world.

"You're a fast one," Mao Mao complimented, "I almost thought you were gonna run me over!"

"Yeah," Mimyao replied, "you think so?"

"Ha, yep." The black cat closed his eyes, rubbing his neck. He paused, waiting for both of them to catch their breath.

Mimyao took the opportunity to look around. The pair had stopped in front of a small cafe. The exterior was painted a lovely shade of chestnut, and had a pale tan roof. The shutters on the windows were a sandy color, decorated with little seafoam-green flowers. A small purple sign above the door read Pure Heart Coffee in fancy cursive letters.

"Here we are," Mao Mao said at last, staring up at the sign, "I thought maybe you'd want a nice, quiet place to relax for a moment. Especially after that afternoon run."

"So you wore me out on purpose?" Mimyao joked.

"Er...uh, no," Mao Mao murmured sheepishly, "actually, I kinda wanted to hang out with you. You know, just to talk for a while."

"I'm okay with that," Mimyao nodded.

Mao Mao perked up. "Oh, that's good," he said, "you did say to 'surprise you', so I thought you'd like it here." He held open the door for Mimyao, his gentlemanly smile evoking that optimistic feeling from earlier.

He's a pretty nice guy, Mimyao thought, I'll give him that. But why does he make me feel like this?

The cozy little cafe was practically empty, aside from the pastel purple skunk barista who waited patiently at the counter. Mao Mao and Mimyao strolled up to her, and she whipped out a pen and notepad. Her lavender scent filled the air, creating a relaxed vibe.

"Hello!" The skunk chirped, "Welcome to Pure Heart Coffee. My name is Violet; I'll be your server today. What can I get for you?"

"You go first," Mao Mao insisted, tapping Mimyao's hand. She cleared her throat, then spoke.

"Hmmm...I'll take a cup of chamomile tea, please."

"And I'll have one too," Mao Mao piped up, glancing at his companion.

"Alrighty," Violet said, "that'll be $5.90."

"I've got this," Mao Mao offered, taking out his wallet. After he paid, he and Mimyao grabbed their teas, then seated themselves near the door of the cafe.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Mimyao asked, a teacup in her hands.

"Well," Mao Mao started, "you know how we found you in the garage before our patrol this morning?"

Mimyao sighed, nodding. After she had spent at least an hour by the waterfall, Badgerclops had discovered her while performing a minor repair on the aerocycle. When asked what she was doing there, Mimyao had impulsively claimed that she was 'watching the sunrise'. It wasn't entirely untrue, but a lie nonetheless.

"What about it?" Mimyao asked, nervously taking a sip of her tea.

"Uh...you see," Mao Mao admitted, folding his arms self-consciously, "I was down there, too. When I heard you coming, I hid behind the aerocycle, and I..." He paused, looking down at his teacup shamefully, "I watched you for a little bit."

By now Mimyao had almost spit out her tea. What? She thought, He was spying on me? However, her anger faded as she looked over at Mao Mao.

He had facepalmed, avoiding eye contact with Mimyao, furrowing his brow. "I'm so stupid," Mao Mao muttered, "what was I thinking, dropping in on your personal space?" After a long pause, he looked back up at Mimyao, clearly embarrassed.

"I-I'm so sorry, Mimyao," the black cat stammered, "I had no right to intrude...no right whatsoever. So I just wanted to apologize. I thought that maybe, if I did here, Badgerclops and Adorabat wouldn't know about any of this."

Mimyao locked eyes with Mao Mao. Sincerity glowed within his bright green gaze, and sparked a strange reaction in her.

His eyes, she thought, they're so...unique. Almost like emeralds. Her heart raced as she searched for the perfect response, but in the end, she had the right words all along.

"Mao Mao," she said, "it's okay. I forgive you."

At those simple words, Mao Mao's eyes flashed with surprise. "Wow, really?" He asked, a small grin beginning to form.

"Of course," Mimyao assured him, "everyone makes mistakes. Besides..." She finished her tea, pushing it off to the side. "I've had more than my share."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, uh..." Mimyao stammered, "n-nothing! What I'm trying to say is...I don't have a problem with what you did. You probably didn't have time to exit the room anyway."

"Hey, Mimyao?" Mao Mao asked, setting his teacup next to Mimyao's.

"Yeah?"

"Why were you hanging around in the garage so early?"

Mimyao was rendered speechless. What was she supposed to do, lie to her teammate, after he let her stay at his house? Mao Mao had offered to take her in, no questions asked. A hero would never lie, let alone do so to a person who had shown them such kindness. Fine, Mimyao thought, I'll just tell him what I told Badgerclops, and then he might leave me alone.

"I was just watching the sunrise," she replied, "it's, uh, even more beautiful when you watch from behind a waterfall."

Mao Mao seemed unconvinced, but didn't say a word. He must have understood that Mimyao didn't want to discuss the matter in detail.

Eventually, Violet came to their table and asked if the pair wanted refills. They both declined, and she took their dishes, strutting back behind the counter.

"Hey," Mao Mao asked, "you wanna head out? We still have a little time before Badgerclops and Adorabat are done buying groceries."

"Sure," Mimyao smiled, pushing in her chair. She and Mao Mao left the cafe, deciding to take a stroll through the shopping center.

Suddenly, the two came across a craft store. Mimyao stopped dead in her tracks. She had always loved art; it was her favorite hobby since she was young, besides fighting, of course.

"Hmm, a craft store?" Mao Mao asked, "I'm guessing you wanna go in there?"

"Absolutely!" Mimyao replied, rushing into the store. Immediately, she went to an isle which held the items she sought; which would help restart the art she had worked so long to perfect, when her father was too concerned with training her brother rather than her.

The cream cat was headed for the painting section.

Upon finding the isle, Mimyao and Mao Mao were greeted by an immense wall of acrylic paint bottles. Mimyao gaped in wonder at the spectrum presented to her. This display must have had every color of the rainbow in stock! Each bottle was organized by color; from light to dark, one color to the next, as though each hue flowed into the next.

"Whoa," Mao Mao gasped, "that's a lot of paint."

"Had I known Pure Heart Valley had so many unique opportunities," Mimyao said in almost a whisper, "I would have left home years ago!"

"Wait, what?"

Mimyao covered her mouth, unable to eat her words. Way to go, genius, she scolded herself, now what?

"Uh, nevermind that," Mimyao quickly blurted out, "we all had to leave home at some point, right? I mean, you and Badgerclops probably did too."

"Well, of course we did," Mao Mao said, "you can't be a hero if you don't learn to be independent."

"Exactly," Mimyao agreed, relieved that Mao Mao hadn't asked any more questions, "now, would it be okay if maybe I...bought some of these paints?"

"Knock yourself out," Mao Mao grinned, "you know, I never knew you liked painting."

"There's lots of things you don't know about me," Mimyao smirked playfully, "but you'll find out soon enough. Though I don't consider myself to be that interesting..."

"I doubt that," the black cat contradicted. "Oh, and you might need this..." He revealed a tote bag from under his cape.

"Wha...how did you...?"

"I borrowed one from Badgerclops," Mao Mao replied slyly, "I guess there's a lot about me that you don't know either." He winked, making Mimyao shake her head, amused.

"Well played, Mao Mao," she complimented, "now come on, I need some help with these paint bottles!"


	9. Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mimyao snaps when Mao Mao is careless with his safety.

"Take that, you disgusting beast!" Mimyao snapped, swinging her katana at the furry creature. It was a muted pink, with the bodily structure of a skink. Its crane-like eyes glowered at its attackers from a turtle-shaped head. The monster snorted, fighting back with whatever it could muster.

"You good over there, Mimyao?" Badgerclops asked, firing lasers from his cannon.

"I don't think it's me you should be worrying about!" Mimyao warned, lunging at the creature. It had reared up behind the badger, its claws poised to attack. It roared in pain as Mimyao slashed a gash in its neck, sending blood droplets flying through the air.

"Thanks for the save," Badgerclops nodded, continuing to retaliate against the bleeding beast.

"No problem," Mimyao replied. She wheeled around, swiftly leaping at the monster over and over, leaving more wounds as she attacked.

Mao Mao was close by, swinging his golden katana alongside her. He was perfectly focused, paying attention to the creature's every move, all while covering his friends if they needed his help.

"This is easy," he boasted, bombarding the skink-like monster with powerful strikes. He landed safely on his feet, exchanging impressed glances with Mimyao. "Isn't this fun, you guys? The four of us, fighting together..."

Mimyao gasped. The pink monstrosity was stalking Mao Mao, its beady eyes narrowing in pursuit. Without warning, it charged, its mid-length horns aimed at the black cat's torso.

Mao Mao stopped his monologue, glaring awkwardly at Mimyao. "Uh, why are you staring at me like that? Is something...?"

"Mao Mao, look out!" Mimyao screamed, catapulting herself at the monster with a sudden boost of strength and accuracy. She dug her weapon into its side, and yanked it downward, ripping a lethal cavity into her unfortunate victim.

The cat flung herself away, tackling Mao Mao as the monster collapsed, very nearly crushing them both. The blood from its wounds stained the grass a deep scarlet. It gave one convulsion after another, until eventually, it went still. The furry reptile had gone limp as the last breath of life escaped its body.

Mimyao's heartbeat was still racing. She released a sigh of relief, reeling from the shock of the fight. She lowered herself to the ground, shaking uncontrollably.

Only she wasn't on the ground.

"Uh...Mimyao?"

She leaned up a little, comprehending Mao Mao's voice. Suddenly, Mimyao froze. She had landed directly on top of him, a blatant result of her impulsive tackle.

"Ahhh!" Mimyao shrieked, rolling off the black cat. She kneeled by his side, fuming at both herself and Mao Mao.

"Mao Mao!" she asked, flustered, "Why...why weren't you paying attention?"

"Paying attention to what?"

"Wha...the monster, obviously!" Mimyao spat, "Please, don't ever do that!"

"Oh, jeez," Mao Mao replied, "I didn't know..."

"Gah, I know, I know..." Mimyao paused, shaking her head as she facepalmed. She sighed. "I'm sorry for snapping at you, Mao Mao. It's just...you scared me."

Mao Mao blushed. "I...scared you?"

Mimyao nodded. "Yes," she murmured, her voice shaky.

Mao Mao sat up. He cautiously put a hand on the anxious feline's shoulder.

Mimyao snapped upright, sheepishly glancing at him. Did he just...touch me?

"I'm sorry," he apologized, "I never thought you'd get so nervous about my safety. But I promise you, I can take care of myself."

"Not just now, you couldn't," Mimyao remarked, her voice increasing in volume, "I couldn't just stand by and watch another friend get taken from me!" She clenched her jaw, desperately trying to hold back tears.

"Another friend-" Mao Mao began. He cut himself off, concern replacing his intrigue. "You...consider me a friend?"

"Well...yes," Mimyao replied, regaining her composure, "yes, I do. I know I've only known you, Badgerclops, and Adorabat for a short time, but I'd like to think we're friends. After all, we're all fighting for Pure Heart Valley, aren't we?"

"Yeah," Mao Mao agreed, "yeah, we are."

"Does this mean we're friends now?" Adorabat interrupted, almost appearing out of nowhere.

"Wha...Adorabat?" Mao Mao asked, "How long have you...?"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention we heard everything," Badgerclops grinned, hovering over the two exposed cat heroes.

Mao Mao and Mimyao exchanged glances. However, instead of embarrassment, Mimyao was...strangely happier? She smiled, nodding at her partner.

"Heh, don't worry about it, guys," she replied, "I mean, we were out here in the open the whole time. You were probably gonna watch us either way."

"Well," Mao Mao admitted, scratching the back of his head, "if you're okay with it, I guess I am."

"Good," Mimyao said. At least no one brought up my mistake, she thought, now that would've been personal. But I have to admit, this...

She glanced at her new friends, who were piling onto the aerocycle.

This is much better than I had hoped for.


	10. Curiosity (Almost) Killed the Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mimyao and Mao Mao are on the tail of someone who Mimyao believes she recognizes.

Mimyao stared at her reflection in the fountain, deep in thought. The previous day's monster fight had stuck with her; she just couldn't shake the thought from her mind, no matter how hard she tried.

I couldn't just stand by and watch another friend get taken from me!

Her own words echoed through her mind, causing her to cringe with regret. She swatted her reflection in the water, not wanting to see the pair of blue eyes glare back at her. Ripples formed, resurrecting the clone just as she had been before.

Mimyao facepalmed. I can't even look at my reflection without thinking about my mistakes, she thought, why did I have to slip up?

The cat sighed. Memories of her family were one thing. But what stung even worse were memories of her best friend. She had completely forgotten about the incident for a while, but when she saw Mao Mao in danger, Mimyao had been presented with a slew of painful realizations that nearly made her break down--in front of her new friends, too.

Out of the corner of her eye, Mimyao saw Mao Mao approach her. She managed a weak smile as the black cat sat beside her, surprisingly closer than usual. The two sat in silence for a while, watching the sweetiepies run past. They were much different than the average person: carefree, less complicated, and overall, just happier.

"Got a lot on your mind?" Mao Mao asked, briefly staring into the distance.

Mimyao nodded, staring at the ground insecurely.

"Hmph. Me too." He rubbed his neck, glancing at Mimyao sympathetically. "You didn't mind me touching your shoulder yesterday, did you? I'm sorry if it made you uncomfortable."

"No, no," Mimyao murmured, "I was just a little...embarrassed. About the whole 'monster attacking you' thing."

"Oh," Mao Mao replied, "yeah, I get that." His bright green gaze met Mimyao's, gentle and reassuring.

Mimyao's heart rate picked up again. Gah, why do I always feel this way when he gives me that look? She wasn't exactly sure, but for some reason, the feeling was starting to grow on her. Not that the cream cat necessarily wanted to experience this emotion. It was strange; unnatural; undiscovered; three things that Mimyao had a tendency to avoid.

Suddenly, she picked up on something...unusual, to say the least. A fluffy, rounded tail had disappeared around the corner of a nearby shop. For some reason, Mimyao recognized that tail, as if she had seen it before, but couldn't remember where.

Mao Mao had noticed her distracted stare, and he swiveled his head to see what she was looking at, but found nothing. "Uh, Mimyao? Is everything okay...?"

"Yeah," she replied, "I just, uh, thought I saw something I recognized over there." She signaled to the building in the distance. "Or at least, someone."

"Hmm," Mao Mao asked, resting his head on a gloved hand, "do you wanna go check it out?"

"Well, I don't know..."

"Look," Mao Mao assured Mimyao, "I know you're a little apprehensive, but maybe it's worth a shot! You never know what could happen." He paused, holding out his hand.

"So...what do you say? Ready for an adventure?"

Mimyao nodded, making up her mind. She never expected Mao Mao to be a motivational person, let alone convince her to do anything risky. Yet here she was, ready to explore the unknown with her quirky black counterpart.

"Alright," she affirmed, a brave smile plastered across her cheeks, "let's do it."

"That's the spirit," Mao Mao grinned, taking Mimyao's hand in his own, "come on! Hurry!"

For once, Mimyao didn't mind being touched by her feline partner. She ran alongside him, still gripping his hand as the two sprinted through town. Though Mimyao didn't completely know where Mao Mao was dragging her, she felt strangely elevated; like she had simply sprouted wings and began to soar.

Mimyao blushed. It wasn't an embarrassed blush, however: she was laughing, delighted by the sudden surge of happiness which accompanied Mao Mao's touch.

He glanced over at her in surprise, which shifted to amusement. His mouth curled into a flirtatious smile, and he released Mimyao's hand, beckoning her to catch up with him. It was just like their first chase; Mao Mao had started it, and Mimyao had no choice but to follow his example.

The cream cat took the lead, but paused as the familiar tail appeared again. But along with the tail, Mimyao caught a glimpse of black legs, rounding the corner effortlessly.

Mao Mao, apparently, had seen this as well. He quietly stopped behind Mimyao, whispering into her ear.

"Is that the one?"

"Yeah," Mimyao replied, her ears pricked in suspense. She strode forward, her footsteps silent, as she followed the stranger's trail. Mao Mao did the same, mimicking Mimyao's movements with precision and accuracy.

At this point, Mimyao's curiosity was piqued. This is it, she thought, I'll finally get to the bottom of this whole mystery! The tension of the moment built up, stacking higher and higher. It was like waiting for a storm to break; one would never know when lightning would strike.

At last she could take it no more. She bolted between the buildings, eagerness consuming her emotions like fire. Memories began to flow back into her mind. But they weren't any ordinary memories. They were about her best friend; the friend she had lost during her childhood; the friend who had sparked her actions during the monster fight; the friend she missed so dearly.

You're here! Oh, how I've missed you...

Mimyao stopped dead in her tracks. To her profound disappointment, no one awaited her beyond the alleyway. The emptiness shocked the expectant feline, shaking her to the core. She sighed, heavy-hearted and crestfallen, dropping to her knees.

"Mimyao! Wait up! I'm-"

Mimyao heard Mao Mao skid to a halt. She could feel his concerned gaze in the back of her skull, but she didn't care, even when he stooped beside her.

"Mimyao?" Mao Mao's voice rang out, "Are you okay?"

The cream cat said nothing. She stared down at her partner's knee pads, her vision blurring. She felt as though she was on the brink of tears, but couldn't bring herself to cry.

"I...I t-thought I s-saw her," she stammered, her voice breaking with recurring frequency, "s-she had to b-be here, we were s-so c-close..."

"I'm sorry, Mimyao," Mao Mao whispered, placing a gloved hand on Mimyao's lap, "do you wanna keep looking?"

"Forget it," Mimyao muttered bitterly, "let's just go home..."

As soon as she stood up, however, Mao Mao tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey, Mimyao? You might wanna look at this."

Mimyao wheeled around, and immediately froze in shock. A female tanuki, sporting a neon green bandana around her neck, was smiling sweetly at her, her light blue eyes blinking endearingly.

"Hey, kitten," she greeted, "miss me?"

Mimyao felt as though she would burst with ecstasy. Tears rolled down her face in free-fall, soaking her cheeks, but she didn't mind. She darted to meet the tanuki, embracing her, not daring to let go.

"I'll take that as a yes."


	11. A Tale of Two Runaways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mimyao and her childhood friend, Tanya Keys, reunite.

"Where have you been all these years?" Mimyao asked through sobs, still hugging the tanuki, "I missed you so much, Tanya!"

"Easy, Mimyao," Tanya teased, "you'll get me going."

"Looks like I already have."

Tanya wiped away a few stray tears, finally reciprocating the hug. "You haven't changed a bit, have you, kitten?"

"Aside from the fact that I'm not a 'kitten' anymore?"

"Oh, stop," the tanuki joked, gently removing Mimyao from her embrace, "I can call you whatever I want."

"Tanya Keys?" Mao Mao grinned, "Didn't expect to see you around these parts. At least, not again."

"Wait," Mimyao gasped, "Mao Mao, you know her too?"

"Of course I do," he replied, "we used to be partners, you know."

"Let's just say we have a lot to catch up on," Tanya winked, tucking her hands behind her back.

"Well, it has been a while," Mimyao admitted, "I mean, I haven't seen you in years! Though it seems like the day we met wasn't too long ago."

"Okay, sorry to intrude on the reunion," Mao Mao interrupted, "but could you ladies please fill me in on this stuff? I'm still confused."

"Sure thing, mittens," Tanya smirked. Mao Mao blushed, rolling his eyes as Mimyao stifled a laugh.

"You nicknamed him mittens?"

"Hey, what other options did I have?" the tanuki shrugged, "admit it, you can't stop looking at those mittens!"

"They're gloves, for the record," Mao Mao muttered.

"Oh, simmer down for a minute, mittens," Tanya shushed him, "Mimyao here has a story to tell." She motioned to her feline friend, who nodded and began.

*****

Mimyao strolled through the woods, her sword swinging on her belt with each movement. It had been several days since she had left her family, and by now, she had pushed them into the farthest recesses of her mind. The past was in the past, and besides, she had a bigger problem on her hands: where was she going to find food?

She had left home with only her katana and enough food to last a week. Now that her supply had run dry, she was forced to scout the area for resources. Unfortunately, since she had no idea which plants were safe to eat, and she didn't have any external support, Mimyao had only one option: she had to venture into a nearby town, which she hoped carried the materials she seeked.

The teenage cat stalked in the bushes, peering at the town from afar. All she could see was a billboard, which read Welcome to Willowville in bold, stylized letters, along with a heading which Mimyao couldn't read. She decided to get a closer look, so she swiftly strode over to the sign. Upon closer examination, it read:

Welcome to Willowville  
Where Ethereal Beauty and Civilization Unite

Mimyao gazed up at the billboard in wonder. Surely this was an aristocratic town, and there would be much to explore. Unfortunately, Mimyao wanted to move on quickly; her family could be searching for her, and attempting to bring her home.

She shook her head. What was she thinking? Her family had likely moved on, just as she had, right? It didn't matter anyway. The whole reason Mimyao had left home in the first place was to start over; to remake her life as her own, with no one to berate her for her choices. Bravely, she braced herself, and entered the town.

Mimyao was promptly greeted with the smells of lavender and water lilies. It turned out that the streets weren't paved at all. In fact, they were composed completely of artificial rivers, intertwining into paths, which led to several independent docks. Several strands of rope separated the waterway into two lanes, acting as a barrier of some sort.

Each building was built in the water, and when she looked closer, Mimyao realized that certain portions of each were positioned underwater! This was, to say the least, the most innovative society Mimyao had ever encountered, let alone the only one, besides that of her hometown.

A sudden realization occurred to Mimyao, snapping her out of the enchanted trance she was in: how was she supposed to get around? By swimming? Or perhaps, she thought, riding a whale? The answer was quickly presented to her in the form of a row of docked boats, tied to some wooden posts on the platform Mimyao stood on.

Slowly, she lowered herself into one of the vessels, untying the rope from a metal loop within it, but the boat stayed still. With no current, these rivers had no mobility. How was Mimyao supposed to explore this village if she couldn't figure out its transportation system? As she muddled with her thoughts, she made a more-than-subtle observation: the lane dividers doubled as a pulley!

The feline traveler pulled herself along the line, taking in her surroundings as she floated. Various shops, homes, and even office buildings passed her by, all similarly designed, but varied in color schemes. It was an incredible experience. The billboard was right: this truly was a town of ethereal beauty.

It was then that Mimyao realized what she had come to Willowville for. She facepalmed. How could she have gotten so distracted? Granted, the atmosphere was aesthetically pleasing and unique, which would have an impact on even the most bland, uninterested pedestrians. But this errand was more than just sight-seeing; Mimyao could feel her stomach acids eating away at her. She was definitely in need of something to eat.

Maybe there's a market around here, she pondered, I mean, if this place has office buildings, it probably has grocery stores, right?

Her suspicions were confirmed as she rounded a corner in the river: a small plaza, similar to that of a farmer's market, could be seen on a nearby dock. Mimyao had finally found her target. She maneuvered her boat to the platform, tying it to a pole similar to that of the entrance dock. As soon as she stepped out, a mother fox confronted her. Six children were gathered around her, bombarding her with questions.

"Excuse me, miss," the fox asked, her politeness almost off-putting, "is this boat taken?"

"It's all yours," Mimyao smiled, stepping away from the vessel. The fox and her children boarded it, and within seconds, were on their way.

Interesting, Mimyao observed, I guess the residents share these boats. That explains a lot.

She strolled into the market. Hundreds of delectable smells entered Mimyao's nose, and she licked her lips in pleasure. The Willowvillers had it made: countless varieties of fruits dominated the shelves of the stands, their distinct scents pooling into one. It wasn't impossible for the displays to overwhelm each and every bystander with temptation. Soon enough, they'd be forced to fork over their currency in exchange for these edible treasures.

Currency. A necessity which Mimyao seemed to be lacking. How was she going to buy food, when she didn't have any money?

"Hi, kitten!"

A friendly feminine voice piped up from behind Mimyao. She wheeled around to find herself face-to-face with a young tanuki. She was about Mimyao's age, bright-eyed and clearly mischievous. However, her light blue eyes shone with an adventurous spirit, and the frosting on the cake was a simple, sly smile, which was surprisingly warm and welcoming.

"I haven't seen you around before," the tanuki remarked, "what's your name?"

"Mimyao," Mimyao replied, beginning to smile herself.

"Mimyao, huh?" the stranger mused, "That's a pretty name. I like it." She offered an outstretched hand, a grin plastered across her cheeks. "My name's Tanya! It's nice to meet you."

Mimyao shook hands with her newfound acquaintance. For some reason, Tanya was a nice change of pace from the people of her hometown. She was inquisitive, friendly, and overall, a nice person to be around.

"Do you wanna get some watermelon?" Tanya asked, "It's a Willowville specialty. I bet you know why."

Mimyao giggled. Tanya had a good sense of humor, too. That pleased her.

The young tanuki strutted up to the counter, handing the deer behind it a $20 bill. "Keep the change," she said, taking a carton of watermelon slices from a lower shelf. She brought it over to Mimyao, squatting down next to her.

"Here," she offered, "take one! It's really good."

Mimyao reached over, taking a slice of the fruit. She took one bite, and immediately fell in love with in. The watermelon was juicy and sweet, with the perfect amount of crispness to it. Mimyao swallowed the chunk of tender fruit, then began devouring the rest.

"Wow, you really like that, don't you?" Tanya teased, taking a bite of her slice.

"I never get to eat stuff like this," Mimyao replied, discarding the edges of her watermelon, "mostly because I don't have any money."

"Why not?"

"Well," Mimyao replied, "I...I ran away from home. And I'm not going back."

"I get what you mean," Tanya nodded, "you see...I ran away from home too."

"You did?"

"Yep," the tanuki sighed, "I wanted to be independent. My family always had these unattainable expectations of me, and I just didn't want to deal with them anymore. Now I'm off on my own." She paused, setting her leftovers aside. "So why did you run away?"

"Well..." Mimyao said, "this might seem ridiculous, but...I want to be a hero."

"Wow, really?" Tanya grinned, springing upright, "That's great! In fact..." She locked eyes with her feline friend, enthusiastically kneeling to her level. "...I wanna be a hero too!"

"I didn't know there were other people like me out there," Mimyao remarked, "maybe we could..." She stopped herself, shaking her head.

Tanya was intrigued. "Go on," she encouraged, "I'm interested."

"Maybe," Mimyao suggested, "we could be heroes together!"

"That's a great idea!" Tanya squealed, "Count me in, kitten!" She put her hand out, flicking her tail in excitement.

Mimyao joined her hand with Tanya's. Together, the unlikely pair shook on their partnership, declaring their goals once and for all with a single word.

"Partners!"


	12. Farewell for Now, Fellow Traveller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mimyao doesn't want Tanya to leave.

"Do you really have to go?" Mimyao asked. Tanya was about ready to take off in her sky-truck, and Mao Mao had left the pair to talk things out.

"I'm a bounty hunter, Mimyao," Tanya explained, "I go from place to place, looking for criminals to turn in. If I stayed in Pure Heart Valley forever, I wouldn't make any money."

"Maybe I could find you a job," Mimyao suggested, "or you could set up your own business."

"But having a normal job is so tedious," the tanuki complained, "every day you have to buckle down and do the same thing. I like the action I see as a bounty hunter. I'm hunting different criminals with different strengths and weaknesses, so the pacing is different each time. I enjoy that life."

"Wait," Mimyao offered, "if you like excitement, you could come live at HQ! Being a hero isn't so bad. After all, isn't that what we set out to do in the first place?"

"I know I wanted to be a hero when I first met you," Tanya agreed, "it was fun travelling with you all those years. I loved fighting alongside you, I'll give you that. But I don't know if I'm really 'hero' material."

"Sure you are," Mimyao argued, "you track down bad guys every day as a bounty hunter! Turning them in counts as justice."

"Yeah," Tanya countered, "but sometimes, I have to bend the rules to do so. Heroes don't break the law, they protect it."

There was a long, awkward pause before she continued.

"Besides," she added, "I can't be as respectable as Mao Mao, or even you. What have I done that deserves recognition?"

"You came back," Mimyao said, "even though you could be out hunting criminals; even when there's money to be gained; even though you steer clear of partnerships, to make sure you don't lose another friend."

She paused, her throat tightening. "You know what I learned from Mao Mao? A hero does what's right, even when it tears them apart on the inside. And you did exactly that when you came back to me."

Tanya was speechless. She stood next to her truck, staring thoughtfully at her friend, as she took in those meaningful words.

"Why do you want me to stay?" Tanya asked, half confused.

"Because you're my best friend, Tanya!" Mimyao shouted, tears forming in her eyes, "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you again!" She sniffled, crossing her arms as she sobbed.

"Mimyao...please don't cry," Tanya whispered, pulling her into a hug. She lifted Mimyao's chin, using her thumb to wipe away a stray tear on her cheek.

"I'm sorry," Mimyao said, sniffling, "I just don't know how to feel about this. You're so brave and prepared for anything, and I'm still struggling to find myself."

"I'm not prepared for everything," Tanya murmured, "I wasn't prepared to hear you say those things, that's for sure." Mimyao felt a drop of water splash onto her neck, and realized that the tanuki was actually crying.

Mimyao's expression softened. She realized how much of an influence she had on her best friend. But best friends wouldn't beg each other to stick around, would they?

"No, Tanya," Mimyao said, immediately regretting her outburst, "if being a full-time hero isn't what you want, I...won't stop you from leaving. I can't inhibit you from doing what you love."

Tanya looked unconvinced. "Are you sure you'll be okay without me?"

"Positively," Mimyao nodded, "though I will miss you. A lot. I'm just glad you're still alive, after we got separated by that monster. That, in my opinion, is the perfect closure."

"You know," Tanya agreed, "you're probably right. Plus, you've got Mao Mao to keep you company." She nodded, hugging Mimyao for a final time. "Take care of that rascal for me, will ya?"

"Of course," Mimyao promised. She pulled away from Tanya, waving to give her a proper sendoff. "And if you need me, you know where to find me."

Tanya winked. She was never into tearful goodbyes, but maybe this one would be an exception. She fired up the sky-truck and drove off, leaving Mimyao alone in the square.

Mimyao sighed, not in distress, but rather, in acceptance. At least she's okay, she thought, that's all that matters, right?

If only she could settle her family problems this easily.


	13. Stargazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mimyao decides it's time to open up to the possibility of a new social life. And what better way to start than with Mao Mao?

Mimyao sat outside of HQ, gazing at the night sky. A blanket of stars stretched across the heavenly plain, glowing faintly in the distance.

I wonder if Tanya can see this, Mimyao pondered, resting her head on her right hand. Her friend's reappearance had finally given her the closure she always wanted, but when she left, the cat had no idea what to do next.

She didn't want to be alone again, and she wouldn't be: her teammates were her friends, right? Mimyao had bonded with Badgerclops over video games, and though Adorabat was a work in progress, she was still very friendly towards her. Then it hit her: Mimyao hadn't initiated any sort of activity with Mao Mao. In fact, it seemed like he was the one trying to befriend her. But why?

Maybe I should make the next move, Mimyao thought, after all, it's only fair that I spend time with all of my teammates. Though in the remote depths of her mind, she knew there was another underlying reason; a reason she couldn't put her finger on, but didn't really care to address at the moment.

She pulled herself off the soft, cool grass, making her way toward the house. She couldn't help but drag her feet. Why was this simple, everyday action suddenly so tedious? Perhaps she didn't know what to expect, or she was reluctant to ask for Mao Mao's attention out of guilt.

Mimyao pulled open the front door, shutting it quietly behind her. Unsurprisingly, Badgerclops and Adorabat were facing off in a round of Doorbell Danglers. Mimyao had never understood the logic behind the game; it was quite literally a two-player game about ringing a doorbell, but she never complained despite the noise it caused during each round.

"Hey, have you guys seen Mao Mao?" Mimyao asked, leaning on the back of the couch.

"Nope!" Adorabat chirped, mashing buttons on her controller.

"He's probably out in the dojo," Badgerclops suggested, too invested in his video game to tear his eyes away from it.

Mimyao sighed, a hint of amusement in her eyes. "Okay, thanks. I guess." She sauntered off down the hall, passing by Mao Mao's room. The bottom bunk, again, was empty. The whereabouts of its owner were significantly less of a mystery than the first time, which was perfectly acceptable to the feline passerby.

The cream cat opened the sliding door to the dojo. A cold wind struck Mimyao in the face as she stepped outside, making her suppress a shiver. Is it fall already? She thought, taking a step forward. Each time her feet met the wooden floor, a brief pang of cold shot up beneath them, almost catching Mimyao off guard. She secretly loathed the experience, but kept these feelings hidden rather well, keeping her composure as she tiptoed along.

She wasn't alone, however. Just as Badgerclops had predicted, Mao Mao was, in fact, present in the dojo. He stood in front of the balcony, silhouetted against the moonlight, as his cape wavered in the light breeze. Mimyao cocked her head in curiosity. What was he doing outside in these conditions?

"Hey, Mao Mao?" Mimyao asked, her voice hushed to a whisper. The last thing she wanted to do was startle him.

The black cat turned his head, his mouth hidden in the neck-piece of his cape. "Yeah?"

Mimyao hesitated, fumbling for the right words. "Can I...sit outside with you?"

Mao Mao nodded, lowering himself to the floor. He patted the empty space next to him, beckoning Mimyao to join him. She obliged, tucking her legs off to the side.

"What are you doing?" Mimyao intrigued, glancing at her companion.

"Stargazing," Mao Mao replied, "it helps me get my mind off things."

Silence filled the air as the pair observed the swathe of stars above them. A second wind blew past the area, slamming into Mimyao's body like a block of cement. She endured it quietly, rubbing her arms in an attempt to warm herself.

"So what brings you out here?" Mao Mao asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Mimyao joked, eyeing Mao Mao slyly, "but since we're on the topic..." She opened her mouth, wanting to say something, but shut it immediately. Admittedly, the cat was a little nervous about what she had to say.

"Go on," Mao Mao encouraged, "you can tell me. I won't judge."

"Well, it's just...I don't understand. Why have you been so nice to me?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" The jet black cat shifted. "You're still adjusting to this place. I wanted to make you feel welcome, that's all."

"I feel like there's more to it than that," Mimyao confessed, "no one has ever been interested in me, or how I feel. But you...you're not like that."

A long pause ensued. The two locked eyes for a while, and Mimyao found herself captivated by Mao Mao's eyes, which sparked like emeralds in the moonlight.

"Well," he sighed, "if I'm being honest, I guess I was excited to meet someone like me. You're an impressive fighter and a fun person to be around." Mao Mao briefly glanced at Mimyao before he continued. "Don't get me wrong, Badgerclops and Adorabat are great friends. I don't know what I'd do without them. But I was just getting a little..."

"Lonely?" Mimyao interrupted, gazing at him sympathetically.

Mao Mao nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah, that's it. I wanted a change of pace; a new person in my life that had more in common with me, in terms of interests, so to speak. Then you came along."

Mimyao nodded. If Mao Mao was brave enough to answer me, she thought, then I can be brave enough to open up to him. She had made up her mind. She was going to attempt the unthinkable, at least, in her experience.

"Mao Mao," Mimyao said, "there's something I need to tell you too. Something important."

The black cat blinked, surprised. "Sure," he agreed, "go right ahead."

"Well, I've been thinking," Mimyao began, "I've spent plenty of time by myself lately. I mean, Tanya was my only friend for a long time. After she and I got separated, I didn't know what to do with myself."

Mimyao sighed, circling her thumb around her left thigh. "Afterwards, I thought it was necessary to distance myself from people; that it was better if I didn't get too attached, to prevent distractions." She paused, smiling a little. "But lo and behold, new circumstances proved to be the opposite. Especially after I moved into HQ."

"What do you mean?" Mao Mao intrigued.

"Well," Mimyao continued, "let's just say that when you and I started hanging out, I experienced happiness again, for the first time in a while. And that's why I want to get to know you better." She reached over, setting her hand on top of Mao Mao's.

"So what I'm trying to say is," Mimyao concluded, "do you wanna be friends, Mao Mao?"

Mao Mao was rendered speechless. His face was dusted with a light blush, pleasantly surprised by the outcome of the situation. Mimyao held her breath.

Oh no, did I overdo it?

"I...of course!" Mao Mao grinned, intertwining his fingers with Mimyao's. He locked eyes with her again, secretly ecstatic.

Mimyao closed her eyes, releasing a sigh of relief. Wow, she thought, that went better than I expected. I guess it wasn't a bad idea after all.

Another cold breeze slammed into Mimyao. She didn't have time to hide her shivering this time, however. She had been so caught up in her conversation with Mao Mao that she had forgotten how cold it was outside.

"Whew, it's pretty nippy out here, isn't it?" Mao Mao observed, shaking his head. His smile quickly dissipated into a frown of concern as he looked over Mimyao, who had folded her arms as she shuddered.

Mao Mao wordlessly gripped the corner of his cape, wrapping it around his feline companion. Though Mimyao hated to admit it, the gesture was much appreciated. She could feel Mao Mao's fur against her own, sharing his precious bodily heat to combat the freezing air.

Mimyao sighed. She wouldn't push away her social life anymore. Some people, it seemed, were worth letting in.


	14. Snow Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter is approaching in Pure Heart Valley, so it's no surprise that it snowed overnight. Luckily for the sheriff's department, Adorabat knows just what to do.

Mimyao stared out the window, gaping at the sight she beheld. The freezing temperatures of the night prior weren't for naught, as a thick layer of snow had coated the ground. The cat couldn't believe her eyes. Within eight hours, Pure Heart Valley had transformed into a winter wonderland.

"Whatcha lookin' at?"

A high-pitched voice sounded at Mimyao's feet. She turned her attention to the floor, where she was promptly met with Adorabat's bright-eyed gaze.

"I'll let you see for yourself," Mimyao winked, stooping down so that she and the little blue bat were face-to-face. She scooped her up in her arms, holding Adorabat up to the windowsill.

"Whoa!" Adorabat gasped, flapping her wings in excitement. She turned her head. "Mao Mao! Badgerclops!" she called, her grin a mile wide, "Come look at all the pretty snow!"

Soon enough, the two male teammates rounded the corner in the hall. Mao Mao was wide awake, but Badgerclops was trudging behind, yawning.

"That's cool, Adorabat," Badgerclops said, "but I'm reeeeally tired." He turned to Mao Mao groggily. "Can I go back to sleep now?"

"Sure, whatever," Mao Mao shrugged, sauntering over to meet his friends. Badgerclops nodded, disappearing into the hallway.

"Hmm," Mao Mao observed, "looks like it did snow last night."

"No joke, genius," Mimyao replied sarcastically, a hint of playfulness in her voice.

Mao Mao chuckled. He rammed his elbow into Mimyao's shoulder, making her wince.

"Ow..." Mimyao muttered, looking hurt.

"Oh, sorry!" Mao Mao apologized, rapidly waving his hands, "I didn't realize..."

"Can we go out and play?" Adorabat interrupted, her eyes sparkling with excitement. Thankfully, her joy had distracted the two from the incident.

"I don't know, Adorabat," Mimyao replied hesitantly, "it's pretty cold out there. I mean, it has to be, if there's snow on the ground."

"Aw, pleeeeeease, you guys," Adorabat begged. Her pleading little face sent shivers down Mimyao's spine. No wonder she was named Adorabat.

"Don't worry, Mimyao," Mao Mao assured the unsure feline, "the three of us can go out together." Mao Mao scratched his neck regretfully. "I promise I won't be too rough with you two."

Mimyao sighed. She just couldn't say no to Adorabat. Besides, a little time with Mao Mao wouldn't hurt. After all, she had said that she wanted to hang out with him more. Now was the perfect opportunity.

*****

"There you go," Mimyao purred, slipping a pair of earmuffs on Adorabat's head. She had bundled up the little bat to the best of her ability. Along with the earmuffs, Adorabat wore a striped scarf proudly around her neck. She danced around the room excitedly, waiting for her friends to finish suiting up.

Mimyao had put on a soft, leopard-print jacket and a black scarf, as well as a pair of matching black gloves. She had piled the warm clothing on her body with ease and expertise, and dressed up Adorabat just as quickly.

Mao Mao, on the other hand, wasn't so lucky. He was trying fruitlessly to wrap his red scarf over his beige coat, which proved to be much harder than it looked.

"Mao Mao, you need some help over there?" Mimyao asked, stifling a laugh.

"N-no, I got it," he growled, "I can do this. I just gotta..." He fumbled with the scarf for another minute before he gave up, and allowed Mimyao to help him. She loosely wrapped his neck in the fabric, and finished it off with her signature knot.

"You didn't have to do that," Mao Mao muttered, "I could've gone without..."

"It's cold out there," Mimyao interrupted gently, "you deserve to be warm."

Mao Mao sighed, silently leaving the house. Adorabat followed, and Mimyao tagged along, shutting the door behind her. Almost instantly, a wall of cold air slammed into her, making her gasp. It was almost like stepping into a freezer; even colder than the night before.

Adorabat didn't seem to care about the temperature. She frolicked in the snow, giggling and diving into piles of it. "What should we do first?" the little blue bat asked, her head sticking out of the thick white layers.

"Hmm..." Mimyao suggested, "how about we build a snowman?"

"Not a bad idea," Mao Mao agreed, "hey Adorabat, why don't you go get started?"

"Okay!" Without another word, Adorabat dove back into the snow, digging her way down the hill.

After she left, Mimyao decided to take in some of her wintry surroundings. Though this wasn't the first time she had seen snow, it was a sight to behold. Snow covered practically everything in the valley, from the branches of trees to the rolling hills. Even the Ruby Pure Heart had been topped with a dusting of white, causing it to appear as an enormous, transparent pink mountain.

For once, I don't think I mind an early winter, Mimyao mused, in fact, this is...kinda nice...

Suddenly, a wet object exploded on her backside, snapping her out of her thoughts. Mimyao whipped around to find Mao Mao snickering.

"Hey!" she yelped, "What was that supposed to be?"

"The start of a snowball fight," Mao Mao smirked, "what else?"

Mimyao grinned, accepting the challenge. "Well, I'll bet this won't take long." She scraped together a snowball, chucking it at Mao Mao.

The black cat ducked, and the snowball flew between his ears. "Ha!" he teased, "Missed m-" Mao Mao was immediately interrupted by a second snowball, which splattered on his face.

"A direct hit!" Mimyao jeered, raising her arms in triumph.

Mao Mao wiped off his face, revealing a playful expression. "C'mere you!" he hollered, launching himself at the victorious feline.

Mimyao shrieked, sprinting across the snowy landscape, with Mao Mao hot on her tail. She and her pursuer were laughing hysterically, racing against each other in sheer ecstasy. Eventually, Mao Mao had caught up, tackling Mimyao on a hillside.

Mimyao collapsed in the snow, her eyes shut from laughing too hard. When she opened them, she realized that Mao Mao was on top of her, blushing profusely. She felt her face heat up despite the cold. No words ever came to her mind as the pair lay in the layers upon layers of white.

"Heh, guess I got you," Mao Mao muttered at last, gazing down at Mimyao, "you okay?"

"Oh, uh...yeah," Mimyao replied, "don't worry about it. So now what?"

Suddenly, Adorabat's voice sounded in the distance. She was getting closer. Quickly, Mao Mao helped Mimyao up, dusting the snow off her shoulders. "I guess that's your answer."

"Mao Mao! Mimyao!" Adorabat called, rolling a huge snowball with her, "I finished the bottom!"

"The bottom of what?" Mao Mao asked, cocking his head.

"The snowman, silly!" Adorabat reminded him, tugging on his coat.

"O-oh, right," Mao Mao nodded, scratching his head, "sorry, Adorabat. We were going to help you; Mimyao and I just got a little distracted, that's all."

"That's okay," Adorabat chirped, "we can finish it now! I just wish Badgerclops would've come to play with us..."

At that moment, the group could hear footsteps behind them. Unironically, Badgerclops was trudging through the snow in their direction. "Am I late to the party?" he asked.

"Uh, no," Mimyao remarked, "in fact, you have surprisingly perfect timing."

"Oh, good," Badgerclops sighed, "look, I value my sleep, but I am not gonna miss the snowman-building. It's practically a tradition at this point!"

"Yay!" Adorabat squealed, "we finally get to do something fun together!"


	15. The Royal Treatment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sheriff's department visits the King at his palace.

“Hurry, Mimyao!” Adorabat called over her shoulder, enthusiasm radiating from her eyes, “The King wants to see us!”

“The King?” Mimyao asked, tilting her head in curiosity, “Pure Heart Valley has a King?”

“Sure it does,” Mao Mao explained, “from what I’ve heard, there have been 25 consecutive Snugglemagnes in the royal family, including the current one.”

25? Mimyao could hardly believe her ears. Wherever this dynasty started, it must have been really successful. Why else would there be so many ancestors of this bloodline?

“Anyways,” Mao Mao continued, “we visit the King every once in a while. Just to check in, you know. We’re the sheriff's department, so we have to let him know that everything is under control…”

“Actually, we just stand there and watch Mao Mao kiss King Snugglemagne’s butt,” Badgerclops teased.

“Wha...I don’t do that!” Mao Mao snapped, wheeling around to glare at him.

“Admit it, Mao Mao, you like the attention!”

“It’s not about the attention!” the angry black cat protested, “It’s...more of a personal duty. A hero always protects his leaders.”

“I’d hate to interrupt one of your infamous arguments, you two,” Mimyao cut him off, “but it looks like we’re here.”

The enormous palace hovered above the group as they passed through the front entrance. It was truly the dwelling of a regal figure; the architecture was anything but uncomplicated, and portraits of other rulers lined the walls, framed in what appeared to be solid gold. Mimyao counted each of them. It turned out that Mao Mao had been right: there were 25 portraits, each portraying an elegant lion in unbelievable detail.

“This way,” Mao Mao instructed, waving the group down a separate hallway. He lead them into an extravagant throne room the likes of which Mimyao had never seen. Though it was the only throne room she had ever seen, it set the bar pretty high, and Mimyao doubted there was a more sophisticated room in existence.

That was when she saw the King. He sat atop a staircase in a fancy, gold-lined chair, staring down his visitors. A majestic purple cape was draped over the lion's massive shoulders, under which he wore only a pair of frilly, light blue and gold pants. The name "Snugglemagne" suited the King for sure; his reddish-pink mane practically took over his entire head, including a patch of fur directly below it.

"Oh, splendid! Company!" Snugglemagne applauded.

His high-pitched voice caught Mimyao off guard. She had assumed a King such as himself would have significantly deeper vocals, but then again, Snugglemagne seemed to possess a flamboyant nature, which his voice was more than compatible with.

Mao Mao kneeled before the King, one arm resting on his raised leg. “My liege,” he bowed respectfully, “we have scaled the entirety of the valley, and no dangers have presented themselves to us. Rest assured, your kingdom is safe.”

“Must you always do this, sheriff?” Snugglemagne sighed, “It's very...formal.”

“Told you,” Badgerclops whispered to Mimyao. She stifled a laugh, covering her mouth to prevent a cackle from escaping.

The King sat upright, his turquoise eyes taking in the cream cat. “Oh, my,” he gasped, “who is this wonderful creature?”

“Oh,” Mao Mao replied, “uh, that’s Mimyao, your grace. She’s been...assisting the sheriff’s department, for the past week or so.”

“What a perfectly marvelous young lady,” the lion cooed, descending his throne. He approached Mimyao, taking her hand in his. “Now do tell, madame, where your fabulous self came from?”

Mimyao blushed amusingly. “A place called Maplewood Valley, sir.”

“You can call me Snugglemagne, darling,” the King winked, “and this ‘Maplewood Valley’ that you speak of...I have never heard of such a place. But I don’t get out much, so you’ll have to excuse my blissful ignorance.” He giggled, shaking his visitor’s hand.

“Can we call you Snugglemagne?” Adorabat asked.

“Certainly not!” the King replied, dramatically placing his hands on his hips, “Only Mimyao has my permission to call me that. I don’t mind associating in that way with such a fashionable friend.”

From the corner of her eye, Mimyao noticed Mao Mao’s jealous expression, though he was trying desperately to hide it. She grinned playfully, turning her attention back to King Snugglemagne.

“Ah, yes,” he continued, “you’re quite the surprise, my girl. It’s not often I get to see someone as bewitchingly gorgeous as myself, you know.”

Mimyao flushed, taking in every word of the King’s praise. Normally, she would hate to interact with a vain, especially royal, person, but she couldn’t resist the indulgence. If she had known that she would be standing in a palace, being abundantly complimented by a King, of all individuals, she would’ve thought she was crazy. To think she had waited this long to receive a compliment about her looks!

Ha, my family would never have told me I was good-looking! In fact, they would’ve been more likely to point out how big of a mistake I was…

In an instant, Mimyao’s grin had dropped off her face. She’d tried so hard to forget about her family all those years, and yet memories of them came back in waves when a single word was said. Why couldn’t she just enjoy one moment of happiness without being reminded of her past?

“Are you alright, darling?” Snugglemagne asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

“Oh! Of course, your majesty.”

“Snugglemagne,” the King corrected, waving a finger, “you’ll get used to it, I’m sure. Now run along, you four, I have important matters to attend to. And by ‘important matters’, I mean moi!” With that, Snugglemagne dismissed the sheriff’s department, rounding the corner and disappearing into the nearby hallway.

“The King must really like you!” Adorabat squealed, “He never lets anyone call him just Snugglemagne!”

“Yeah, I’ll say!” Badgerclops added, glancing at Mao Mao, who was clearly jealous of Mimyao’s newfound nickname rights. “I guess the King has a new favorite now, Mao Mao.”

“Shut up, Badgerclops,” Mao Mao murmured playfully. He lead the way out of the palace, taking the route from which the group came. Mimyao rushed after him, strolling by his side.

“You’re not mad at me for sparking the King’s interest, are you?”

“What? No!” Mao Mao joked, “I’m more concerned about what Badgerclops will find under his pillow tonight.”

“Oh, you’re bluffing!” Mimyao laughed, shouldering him, “You wouldn’t do something like that, would you?”

“No,” Mao Mao replied, “probably not. But I can tell something’s up with you. Why did you get so...I don’t know, depressed...during the conversation with the King?”

Mimyao shrugged, pausing to look at the sunset outside the castle. “No reason,” she lied, “let’s just...go home.”


	16. Vulnerability

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mimyao struggles to cope with negative thoughts alone. Or so she thinks...

Worthless. Stupid. Not good enough.

Mimyao’s mother’s words echoed in her mind, looping endlessly as she sat alone on the couch. She had waited for her teammates to fall asleep before she had claimed the furniture to vent to herself. This wasn’t the first time she had done this. Even when she and Tanya had travelled together, she occasionally needed time to be alone. It wasn’t a problem for Tanya; she completely understood why and never bothered Mimyao unless she wanted to talk about her problems. But now, as she processed her thoughts again, they grew stronger, even harsher, than ever before.

It's pointless to help you. You're too sensitive. Irresponsible.

Was her mother right? Did she really mean to say those horrible things? Mimyao could only guess. But even guessing was a painful experience, and as much as she hated it, her thoughts were polluted with her mother's insults, increasing with recurring frequency.

Ungrateful brat. Look at Kai, he's the definition of a perfect child. Selfish little twerp.

Mimyao gripped the armrest of the couch, squeezing it as anger swelled in her throat.

Don't you DARE start crying, Mimyao. That's an order! I'm in control here; I'm your MOTHER.

Mimyao tried desperately to swallow the lump in her throat, but it wouldn't go away. She pulled her legs to meet her forehead, wrapping her arms around them as she began to tremble.

Your father and I never EXPECTED to have a second child, but we believe it's our responsibility to keep you. Consider yourself lucky.

The shaking cat suppressed a sob. It wasn't fair! What did Kai possess that she didn't? Mimyao had tried her hardest to prove herself to her parents, but to no avail. Eventually, she gave up trying, and focused on training herself, but the derogatory comments never ceased. They flowed from her mother's tongue with such hateful and effortless diction that it lead Mimyao to question what she had done to deserve them.

Maybe she never loved me at all.

At that single realization, Mimyao gasped. Of all the revelations she had encountered over the years, this was the most obvious and agonizing. It had to be true. How could she have been oblivious to this single fact?

"Mimyao? Are you okay?"

Mimyao jumped. Mao Mao had quietly entered the room, and she hadn't noticed. She bolted upright on the couch. "O-oh, hey Mao Mao! Don't worry about me, I'm fine…"

Mao Mao plopped himself on the couch, sitting beside Mimyao. Judging by the look on his face, he didn’t believe her.

“I t-told you, Mao Mao, I’m…” she paused, swallowing hard. How much longer could she keep this up?

The black cat shook his head. “No, you’re not,” he murmured, reaching for Mimyao’s hand, “you’ve been holding something in since the visit with King Snugglemagne.”

“N-no,” Mimyao protested, her voice cracking, “there’s nothing w-wrong with me.” She held her breath, her vision blurring with tears.

There’s something wrong with you, Mimyao. I can’t believe you’re MY daughter. You should be ashamed of yourself!

The distressed cat couldn’t hold it in anymore. Her emotional walls plummeted as she collapsed on Mao Mao’s chest, sobbing into his fur. Hot tears ran down her face, soaking Mimyao’s cheeks as well as her resting place. She could feel Mao Mao’s glove rubbing her back gently, attempting to comfort her.

“It’s okay,” he whispered, “let it all out.”

Mimyao did exactly that. She cried so hard at times, no sound came out, and she was left gasping for air. She sniffled in between sobs, burying her face deeper in Mao Mao’s torso. An eternity seemed to have passed before he spoke, clearing the silence with an unusually soft-spoken tone.

“Feeling a little better?”

Mimyao lifted her head from his chest, nodding slowly. Mao Mao’s strokes shifted into soothing circles, slowly gliding across her back. Mimyao sighed, capitulating to the smooth movements.

"Mao Mao?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever remember things that you really don't want to? And even though those memories terrorize you for days, even years on end, you just shove them down and hope you can keep your composure?"

Mao Mao stared at the wall blankly, still rubbing Mimyao's back. He said nothing for a moment, as though he was pondering what had been told to him to come up with the perfect response.

“Yes,” he murmured, nodding sympathetically. Then he asked a question that Mimyao knew was bound to surface at some point, and was personally torn between whether or not she should answer it.

“If you don’t mind me asking, what makes you feel that way?”

Mimyao sighed. She had bottled up her feelings for far too long, hiding them from practically everyone in her life, aside from Tanya, of course. But Mao Mao was like Tanya in a way: she was beginning to feel like he was trustworthy, and a worthy friend in the making. If they were ever going to fully trust each other, Mimyao had to show Mao Mao that she wasn’t afraid to take risks. Especially emotional risks.

“Mao Mao,” Mimyao whispered, pulling herself into a sitting position, “can I tell you something...personal?”

Mao Mao nodded silently as Mimyao intertwined her fingers with his. She gave his hand a gentle squeeze, preparing herself for the painful reveal. She cleared her throat, mustering up all the courage she could, then spoke.

“I’ve aspired to be a hero all my life,” Mimyao began, glancing down at her knees, “from the beginning, even before I received my katana, that was all I could think about. I wanted to follow in my family’s footsteps; to be as skilled and knowledgeable of heroism as they were.”

She sighed. “I know that sounds really cliche, but it’s true. But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn’t satisfy my father, and he gave up on me. As for my mother…”

Mimyao bit her lip, trembling. She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, clenching her jaw. Mao Mao moved closer to her, squeezing her hand.

“Take your time, Mimyao. I’m right here.”

The anxious feline exhaled, warily continuing her story. “My mother’s reaction was much more severe. After I was forced to begin training myself, my mother started being extremely critical of me, and not just about what she considered ‘poor skills’. She would berate me about everything; my looks, my opinions, my actions, just...everything!”

Mimyao sniffled, wiping her eyes. “Nothing I did was ever enough. I could do something as insignificant as spilling a glass of water, and she’d yell at me until I broke down. My mother would say anything to belittle me, and when I objected, she just made me feel so...guilty. And to tell you the truth, I still feel guilty. Did I do something wrong that made her feel that way about me? Was I a bad person? To this day, I don’t know.”

The pair sat it silence for a while. Mao Mao wrapped an arm around Mimyao, running his thumb over her shoulder blade as he processed what he had discovered.

“Mimyao,” he said, “look at me.”

The cream cat gazed up at Mao Mao, her eyes red from crying. She leaned against his shoulder, waiting for him.

“I...I’m sorry,” Mao Mao whispered, “it must have hurt, to have a parent practically disown you, when you haven’t done anything wrong. And I know this firsthand, because...well, let’s just say I didn’t grow up in the best home either.”

He paused, taking Mimyao’s hands in his own. “But I promise you, it’s not your fault. Even if you did things your mother disliked, she had no right to say those things about you, especially to your face. You deserve better, Mimyao. And if you feel like no one can give that to you, then I…”

Mao Mao sighed, a deep blush spreading across his cheeks. “I just...I want you to know that I'm here for you. Even when I don't know what to do or say."

Mimyao smiled a little. "Mao Mao?"

"Yeah?"

She wrapped her arms around him, embracing his warm body with profound relief and gratitude.

"Thank you."


	17. To Weather the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mao Mao and Mimyao settle down after the events of Thanksgiving unfold. Unfortunately, this happens to be in the middle of a thunderstorm.

Thanksgiving had come and gone, just as every other holiday should. A day had passed since that eventful holiday, and the Sheriff's Department was winding down in the following evening. Badgerclops, exhausted from both the effort of making a Thanksgiving dinner and food coma, was passed out in his room along with Adorabat, who was peacefully napping in the bunk above him. Meanwhile, Mao Mao and Mimyao had domain over the living room. Rain was pouring down in sheets, soaking Pure Heart Valley to the bone. 

Mao Mao stared out the window, watching the cascading showers pound against the house. "Hey, look at that, Mimyao," he joked, "it's almost raining cats and dogs out there!"

Suddenly, there was a flash of lightning, followed by a clap of thunder. It almost sounded like someone hitting a bass drum at full throttle, though the noise barely startled Mao Mao. He laughed, leaning on the windowsill. He rather enjoyed nature's light show, despite the noise that accompanied it.

"Whoa, it's pretty bad out there," Mao Mao observed. A low whimpering caught his attention, and he wheeled around to find Mimyao quivering on the couch.

"Uh, is everything okay over there?" He asked, cocking his head.

"Y-yeah, no w-worries..." Mimyao stuttered. A second lightning bolt flickered across the sky, illuminating the dimly-lit room as thunder rolled ahead. She shrieked, quickly covering her mouth so as to not wake her teammates.

Mao Mao seated himself beside Mimyao, who crossed her arms in embarrassment as the downpour raged outside. "Wait, Mimyao...are you scared of thunderstorms?"

"No!" Mimyao objected, "That's really...stupid. There's worse things to be afraid of, anyway." She flinched as another round of thunder boomed overhead, blushing profusely.

Mao Mao silently grabbed a blanket from the side of the couch, wrapping it around Mimyao. She stopped shaking, distracted by this sudden action. "Mao Mao...?"

But he wasn't finished. The black cat strode to the other side of the room, turning on a small radio. Immediately, an older song began playing. It was a tune Mimyao swore she recognized, but just couldn't put her finger on until the lyrics began playing...

Fly me to the moon  
Let me play among the stars  
Let me see what spring is like on  
A-Jupiter and Mars

Of course! This was one of Mimyao's favorite songs. But it wasn't her family who introduced her to it. It had been Tanya Keys, who used to sing it to her when she was depressed or anxious. It would instantly calm her nerves, sending her into a relaxed state, and was relevant to this day. As the song flowed from the radio to her ears, Mimyao couldn't help but close her eyes and listen, blocking out the sounds of the rainstorm.

In other words, hold my hand  
In other words, baby, kiss me

The cream cat subconsciously intertwined her fingers with Mao Mao's, just like she used to do with Tanya. She remembered vividly how the tanuki would pull her into her lap like a mother would, all while singing the tune a-capella.

Fill my heart with song and let me sing for ever more  
You are all I long for  
All I worship and adore

Mimyao never realized how beautiful the lyrics to "Fly Me To The Moon" truly were, until this exact moment. They were simple yet meaningful; longing yet proactive. The comfortable feline leaned to her right, consequently landing on Mao Mao. She snapped her eyes open, staring up at the jet black cat.

In other words, please be true  
In other words, I love you

Mao Mao was blushing, but not in a humiliated way. A small, flirtatious smile spread across his face. "Heh, is there any room in that blanket for me?"

"Hmm," Mimyao offered slyly, "you can try." She opened one end of the blanket, letting her friend squeeze in next to her. They sat together in silence, listening to the rain fall as the song finished its duration.

Fill my heart with song  
Let me sing for ever more  
You are all I long for, all I worship and adore  
In other words, please be true  
In other words  
In other words  
I love you


	18. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mimyao and Adorabat's bonding session takes an unexpected turn.

Mimyao sat on the porch, leaning on the railing as she observed the fall landscape. It was getting colder by the day, and soon enough, Pure Heart Valley would be plunged into three months of winter, which would once again coat the town in a thick blanket of snow. Mimyao didn't mind the temperature anymore. Countless years travelling with Tanya had toughened her up against the weather, and now that she had finally settled down in her new home, she wondered how she would spend the winter.

"Whatcha doin'?"

Adorabat's high-pitched voice sounded at Mimyao's left. She was sitting on the wooden railing, kicking her legs innocently.

Mimyao smiled. "Oh, just watching."

Adorabat tilted her head, confused. "Watching what?"

"Oh, well, uh..." Mimyao sighed, "it's...hard to explain."

Adorabat looked disappointed. "Oh," she muttered, staring at the ground.

The feline felt a pang of sympathy. Something about Adorabat reminded her of her younger self, and how she would have wanted answers. She's just curious, she thought, maybe I should try?

"Well, sometimes, I like looking off into the distance," Mimyao replied, "not at anything in particular; just to see how pretty the valley is."

Adorabat nodded, staring straight ahead. "You probably got to see lots of places. Mao Mao said you used to travel the whole world with Tanya! Was it fun?"

Mimyao laughed, shaking her head. "Not the whole world," she smiled, "just part of it. But to answer your question, yeah, it was pretty fun."

"Mimyao," the sweetiepie intrigued, twiddling her tiny thumbs, "can I ask you something important?" 

The cream cat nodded, sensing her nervousness.

"Are you gonna leave Pure Heart Valley?"

Mimyao paused, reflecting on the question. She had never considered leaving, seeing as she had no desire to be a bounty hunter like Tanya, and she vowed to never travel alone again.

"No," she replied softly, "I spent a lot of time thinking about where I was meant to be, but when I met you guys, I realized where I really belonged."

"You mean you're gonna stay forever and ever?" Adorabat gasped, her face lighting up.

"Unless Mao Mao kicks me out," Mimyao joked, patting the bat's head. She giggled, her wings over her cheeks.

"Well, I think I'm going for a walk," the cat said, strutting into the yard.

Adorabat looked crest-fallen. She sighed, turning to flap back into the house.

Mimyao stopped, looking back at her. "Hey," she called, "are you coming?"

Adorabat whipped around, ecstatic. "Really?!!" she gasped, her yellow eyes sparkling.

"Sure, why not?" Mimyao flicked her tail, beckoning her to join her. I wanted to spend quality time with her, she thought, now's my chance. After all, this could be fun!

*****

The pair made their way through the forest, observing the autumnal beauty that surrounded them. Birds chattered amongst themselves in the trees, which were coated with red, orange, and gold leaves. Every now and then, a gust of wind blew past, scattering a few of the delicate treasures in the air. At one point, a leaf smacked into Mimyao's face, causing Adorabat to burst out laughing. She returned the gesture, setting the leaf on the little blue bat's head, who promptly shook it off. Not long after, they came across a steep hill, which lead to the village.

"Hey Mimyao! Watch me climb it!" Adorabat declared, skittering up the hill with her tiny legs. She started off fine, but soon slid back to the bottom, squealing. Determined, she pulled herself back up, reattempting to ascend the hill.

Mimyao followed close behind, catching Adorabat when she tumbled backwards. She glanced back at her, smiling appreciatively as Mimyao carried her on her shoulder up the remainder of the hill.

"So, where are we going?" Adorabat asked, sliding down from Mimyao's shoulder.

"Actually," Mimyao winked, "we're already here."

They stopped in front of a massive field, covered in layers upon layers of wildflowers. The beautiful plants displayed practically every color of the rainbow, wavering gently in the breeze.

"So...what do you think?" Mimyao grinned enthusiastically.

Adorabat stared off into the field with uncertainty. "Oh...it's uh... pretty nice!" she replied, revealing an uninterpreted smile.

"Great!" Mimyao chirped, rubbing her neck nervously, "So uh...wanna pick some flowers? We could take some home with us, you know? Just to enjoy the last moments of fall."

"Yeah, sure," Adorabat nodded, skittering into the flowers. Mimyao followed, up to her ankles in the sweet-smelling plants. At times, the patches got so deep that only Adorabat's ears could be seen.

"How can you see through all that?" Mimyao asked, stifling a laugh.

Adorabat surfaced, hovering above the flowerbed. "I can't," She gasped, "it's so dense down there!"

"Oh," Mimyao murmured, trying to divert her attention from the anxiety building up inside her, "well, is there a specific flower you like? Maybe one in your favorite color?"

"Uh, well, there's..." Adorabat scanned the area, desperately trying to pick one to spare Mimyao's feelings.

But the cream feline had already picked up on her uneasiness. She doesn't like this, Mimyao thought, but she's too nice to say anything. Gah, I feel so guilty for dragging her out here...maybe I should ask what she wants to do...

From behind Adorabat, Mimyao could just make out a pair of glowing pink eyes. A low growl sounded from the wildflowers, and in an instant, a creature leapt into the air, lunging at the unaware blue bat.

"Adorabat, look out!" Mimyao yowled, grabbing her as she dived into the flowerbed. The monster landed squarely next to them, sniffing the air for its prey.

"Whoa!" Adorabat gasped, "A monster!"

"Wha-" Mimyao cut herself off, "you're excited about this?" Suddenly, a blatant realization struck her: Adorabat loved fighting monsters! She never grew tired of it, even if she wasn't the one to deliver the killing blow.

Maybe I can save this bonding session after all.

"Hey Adorabat," Mimyao asked playfully, "ready to have some real fun?"

"Yes yes yes!" Adorabat cheered, doing an excited backflip in her flight.

"Good," the cat affirmed, removing her silver katana, "because it's just you and me this time!"

The pair got a good look at their opponent. It was a brightly-colored dragon, which camouflaged perfectly with the surrounding flowers. Its magenta stare was locked on the heroes menacingly as it poised to attack once again.

"So what's the plan?" Mimyao whispered, "It's gonna be more difficult because there aren't any trees for me to leap from."

"What about the flowers?" Adorabat suggested, "You could hide in them and do a surprise-attack!"

She's right, Mimyao thought, I could kill it from behind! "That just might work," she agreed, "but I'll need a diversion..."

"I'll do it!" Adorabat piped up, already headed straight for the monster. She flapped in front of it, instigating the dragon with added tenacity. "Come and get me!"

The dragon took the bait. It snapped its fangs at the darting sweetiepie, each time bringing itself closer and closer. Adorabat, however, proved to be faster.

Meanwhile, Mimyao concealed herself in the flowerbed, quietly stalking the multicolored dragon as Adorabat distracted it. She crept forward, stalking with the precision of a predator. The cat drew closer and closer, feeling the ground shake with each movement of the dragon. Steady... she thought, steady...

Now!

Mimyao flung herself at the monster, whipping out her katana at the last second. She stabbed the dragon in the back, causing it to shriek in agony. It thrashed about as the blade lodged deeper into its body, finally breaking the skin near its neck. Mimyao clutched her weapon with everything she could muster, the scenario appearing more like a horror rodeo than a monster fight.

Eventually, the dragon caved to its fate. It collapsed in the wildflowers below, leaving Mimyao standing victorious atop its corpse.

Mimyao removed her sword, leaping down and into the field to wipe the blood off her sword. Adorabat's plan had worked!

"You did it!" Adorabat cheered, landing on the feline hero's shoulder.

"No," Mimyao corrected, patting Adorabat's head, "we did it." She paused, slipping her katana back into her waistband. "I'm sorry, Adorabat. I hope I didn't ruin our bonding session. I should've planned something that you'd have more fun with, or at least asked you first."

"Are you kidding?" Adorabat gasped, "That was really fun! I love fighting monsters with you, Mimyao!" Suddenly, her expression fell. "I'm sorry if I made you feel bad about the flower-picking," she apologized, "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings..."

"No no," Mimyao assured her, "it's totally okay. I promise I'll spend more time with you, so I can get to know what you like to do. How's that sound?"

Adorabat grinned, flapping her wings enthusiastically. "Yes please!" She hopped down from Mimyao's shoulder, gazing up at her.

"Mimyao?"

"Yeah?"

Adorabat hugged the cat's leg, pressing her cheek against it. "I love you."


	19. The Tanuki and the Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mimyao misses Tanya Keys. But when her best friend comes to visit her in Pure Heart Valley, our feline hero is greeted with a theory the likes of which she never anticipated.

Mimyao scrolled through the contacts on her new phone, which was given to her by Badgerclops for "safety reasons" during her first week in Pure Heart Valley. Though the gadget was interesting and likely very useful, the cat had never seen any use for it up until now.

Tanya had given her her number (her golden aerotruck had a speakerphone) so the pair would never lose contact again. Mimyao had wanted to give Tanya space; she didn't want to call her best friend immediately, in fear that she would be behaving to intrusively. However, she felt really lonely tonight, and decided that now would be a sufficient time to contact her.

The cream feline tapped on Tanya's contact information. Immediately, a picture of the sassy tanuki appeared on the screen, winking at her in a signature pose. Below her image was her name and contact information with a little phone icon next to it.

Mimyao took a deep breath, then exhaled slowly. She pressed the call button, and waited, pressing her phone to her ear. One, two, then three rings passed her by, and before she knew it, she was listening to Tanya's voicemail message.

Hey, it's Tanya Keys! Wish I could pick up, but I'm out huntin' a bounty at the moment (or ignoring you because you're a random sales guy) so leave a message, will ya? Unless you're a sales guy. Seriously, don't phone me, sales people.

Even though Tanya's message was hilariously...well, Tanya...Mimyao couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that her friend hadn't answered her call. Was she too busy at the moment, even though it was 3:00 AM? Wait...it was really that early? Of course she's not picking up, stupid, Mimyao scolded herself, you're calling her at freakin' 3:00 in the morning; she's probably sleeping. You know, like most normal people.

The voicemail beeped, prompting her to leave a response. Mimyao cleared her throat, then spoke. "Hey, Tanya," she began, "long time no talk, huh?" She sighed, scratching her neck. "Okay, so it's only been about a week. Who cares?"

She paused, facepalming. "Er, sorry, I just..." Mimyao sighed, placing her free hand back on her lap. "I...I miss you, Tanya. I know you're probably off doing your own thing, collecting a bounty or two, and I hate to bother you when you're doing what makes you...well, you. But I couldn't help myself; I really wanted to do it tonight."

Mimyao sighed, feeling a lump form in her throat. "I know you told me I have Mao Mao to worry about, and he's been so nice to me. Don't get me wrong, I appreciate his friendship. I appreciate Adorabat and Badgerclops too. But I just can't stop thinking about what we used to do together...all those years we spent on the road, all those holidays we spent as friends...no, best friends..."

The cat realized how long her message was becoming, so she decided to wrap it up. "Sorry for taking up your voicemail with this message. Anyway, good luck doing whatever it is you do out there. I miss you a lot."

She sighed a final time. "Bye, Tanya." She placed her phone back at eye-level, then hung up. She silently set it on the coffee table next to her mattress, and settled down under the covers, her loneliness slipping away as she fell asleep.

*****

When she awoke, Mimyao could feel Mao Mao gently prodding her side, whispering her name.

"Mimyao? Wake up, Mimyao."

Mimyao sat up under the covers, rubbing her eyes. "Ugh, Mao Mao...what are you doing here?"

"Sorry to wake you," the black cat apologized, "I uh...made you breakfast. Just thought I'd let you know before it gets cold."

"Alright, alright," Mimyao yawned, stretching as she pulled herself from her mattress, "I'm coming. Besides, I'd never turn down a free breakfast."

"Hmph, good," Mao Mao joked, "I'd hate to see my perfectly-prepared food go to waste. Unless I fed it to Badgerclops."

"Oh, you wouldn't dare!" Mimyao shouldered him playfully, racing into the kitchen. "Not if I had anything to say about it!"

When the cream cat reached the kitchen, just as Mao Mao had claimed, a plate of blueberry waffles awaited her at the dining table. They were sprinkled with powdered sugar, and a pair of bacon strips were lovingly tucked on the side, making for a breakfast experience fit for a diner.

"Wow, Mao Mao," Mimyao complimented, clearly impressed, "this is..." She paused, taking a bite of the waffles. Instantly, she was blown away by the culinary sensation which greeted her tongue within the first bite. The blueberries inside the waffle complimented the sweetness of the powdered sugar perfectly, and the waffle itself was light and fluffy beyond comparison.

"So...so good!" the feline concluded, swallowing the chunk of waffle. She had never in her life tasted waffles as amazing as Mao Mao's. "My compliments to the chef," Mimyao winked, "you really are an amazing cook, aren't you?"

Mao Mao soaked up every word of her praise. "Thank you," he grinned, his hands on his hips, "I do make a mean breakfast."

Mimyao rolled her eyes at him, amused. At times, Mao Mao was either really full of himself or just flat-out a showoff. Mimyao didn't mind, as long as he didn't get too obnoxious or offensive. She quietly finished off her breakfast, until there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Mimyao offered. She pushed out her chair, strutting towards the door. The minute she opened it, her jaw dropped to the floor.

The visitor was none other than Tanya Keys.

"Hey, kitten," she greeted, "I got your message..." Before she could finish, she was tackled into a hug by Mimyao, who laughed in grinned in relief.

"Sorry I called you at three in the morning."

"Ah, don't worry about it," Tanya replied, hugging her back, "it's not like I was doing anything important at the time."

"Sorry to interrupt you two," Mao Mao intrigued, "but uh...what exactly are you doing here, Tanya? I thought you were out chasing some bounties or something."

"Oh, the bounties can wait, mittens," Tanya retorted, "I'm already up to my thighs in money. Besides, I could use some girl time with kitten here."

"We're having a girls' day?!!" Mimyao gasped, starstruck.

"Yep," the tanuki winked, "just you and me."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Mao Mao objected, "you guys can't just..."

"Oh, lighten up, mittens," Tanya interrupted, loading Mimyao into the passenger seat of her aerotruck, "I won't keep her for too long." She fired up the vehicle and took off, leaving Mao Mao in the dust.

"So, is there anything interesting to do around here?" Tanya asked, cocking her head playfully.

"That depends," Mimyao replied slyly, "what did you have in mind? Hopefully nothing illegal?"

"Oh, come on now," Tanya teased, "if I didn't respect your intentions, I'd have assumed you were a rigid futty dutty like mittens!"

Mimyao burst out laughing. "You think Mao Mao's a futty dutty? I never would've guessed."

"You bet I do," Tanya confirmed, "I barely spent a year with the guy, and it's always "a hero doesn't" this and "a hero doesn't" that. Still, though, I think he has potential."

"Potential to what?"

"To be a devoted friend," the bounty hunter claimed, "I mean, he's definitely changed since I've seen him last. At least since I saw what he did for you this morning."

Mimyao sprang upright. "Wait...what?"

"He made you waffles, kitten. Without being asked."

"So?" Mimyao objected, "What's that got to do with anything? He's always doing things for other people."

"Because it's his job," Tanya pointed out, "but when it comes to favors, well..." She paused, letting the information sink in. "Lemme land my truck, and we can discuss what I mean."

The tanuki descended her aerotruck, parking it next to a bike rack in downtown Pure Heart Valley. She stepped out, motioning for Mimyao to do the same.

"Where exactly are you taking me?" Mimyao intrigued, curious as to where this alleged "girls' day" was going.

"Well, it's a known fact that you and I can't discuss anything without food," Tanya replied, "so I guess we're going to that bakery down the street. Oh wait, we're already here."

*****

"So," Tanya prompted, her hands ironically cupped around a mug of chai tea, "spill the tea, kitten. Is there anything else mittens's been doing for you?"

Mimyao sighed, taking a sip of peppermint tea. "Wow, Tanya," she replied coolly, "I never thought you'd be interested in this sort of thing."

"Look," the tanuki explained, "I know this is a little out-of-the-ordinary, but my curiosity's piqued! I'm just testing a theory."

"A theory?" Mimyao purred, cocking her head, "Well, if you insist." She paused, staring back at Tanya nervously.

"Go on," Tanya encouraged, "I swear I won't say a word to him. What happens on girls' day stays there."

The cream cat sighed, capitulating at last. "Well, let's start from the beginning. The very beginning..."


	20. Not Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mao Mao and Badgerclops discuss his feelings about Mimyao.

"So let me get this straight," Badgerclops said, raising an eyebrow, "you offered to take Mimyao in, played 'chase' with her, engaged in--no, started--a snowball fight with her, comforted her, stood up for her, cuddled with her, and made her breakfast?"

Mao Mao nodded silently.

"And you still think you just like her as a friend?"

"Well, yeah," the black cat affirmed, "I mean, doesn't everyone do that kind of stuff?"

Badgerclops giggled, shaking his head. "Dude, it normally takes years for you to develop a connection between yourself and someone else. But look at what you and Mimyao did in less than two weeks!"

"What are you talking about?" Mao Mao objected, "There's nothing different I do around Mimyao than I do with you and Adorabat!"

"I've seen the way you look at her, Mao," the robotic badger pressed on, "you think there's something unique about her; something that you've been waiting for but never thought you'd find in anyone else. Something you never knew you wanted."

The black cat sighed, tucking his hands behind his back in resignation. "So...what do you think it is?"

Badgerclops smiled. "Isn't it obvious?" he hinted, motioning to his heart.

"Wha--no, Badgerclops, that's why I'm asking you!"

"Okay, okay," the deputy replied, "I think you've been...you know...bitten by a love bug?"

"What?!!" Mao Mao almost fell out of his chair. "I...I don't see any bite marks!"

"No no no, that's not what I meant," Badgerclops corrected, "let me rephrase that. Let's see...you're twitterpated?"

"Uh...excuse me?"

"Oh, for the love of--" Badgerclops cried, exasperated, "you're in love, okay?"

A light blush formed on Mao Mao's face, only proving his friend's point.

"See? I know romance when I see it," Badgerclops remarked, "and you, sir, are a lover in denial!"

"I am not!" the jet black feline protested, "Mimyao's just a close friend. Sure, she's a fun person to be around; heck, practically everyone in my family loves her." He rested his head on a gloved hand, reflecting. "She's also the most majestic fighter I've ever seen. Seriously, the first time we fought together, she soared through the air like a true hero, graceful and much swifter than I was expecting."

Badgerclops listened to the sheriff pour out his feelings, not daring to say a word. He knew it was extremely rare to hear him talk about anything involving them, especially towards other people. The deputy didn't want to interrupt; he might embarrass him, or worse, discourage this sort of conversation.

"You're right," Mao Mao caved, releasing a longing sigh, "I think I do like Mimyao in that way. But I don't know what I should do about it."

"Do you plan on telling her any of this?" Badgerclops asked.

"I mean, I kinda want to," the black cat admitted, "but not all at once. I don't want to freak her out."

"Hmmm..." the badger suggested, "well, if you want to start small, maybe you could ask her out on a date."

"A date?" Mao Mao gasped, "But isn't that a little too...formal?"

"It depends on what you do with her," Badgerclops explained, "since it's winter, you might want to aim for something indoors."

"Like a dinner date?"

"Exactly!" Badgerclops agreed, "Take her to a nice restaurant. From what I know, everyone loves food. You can't go wrong with that!"

Mao Mao nodded. "This could work," he murmured, "but I'll need some fashion advice, not to mention a nice restaurant recommendation."

Badgerclops grinned, nodding enthusiastically. "Leave that to me."


	21. The First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mao Mao finally works up the courage to ask Mimyao out on a date. But will it work out as planned?

Mao Mao strolled down the hallway, his hands nervously tucked behind his back. What he was about to do was out-of-the-ordinary; something he'd never attempted before, and never thought he'd actually bring himself to do. But that wasn't the biggest problem. No, it was that he didn't know what to expect. The black cat's anticipation reached its peak, and he could feel his heart racing as he found himself in front of Mimyao's door.

Mao Mao paused, shuffling his feet as he prepared himself for this vital moment. He shakily reached for the door, then retracted his grasp. Gahh, I can't do this, he thought, she's gonna think I'm weird! Then again, he desperately wanted to explore the possibilities that came with a date. What did he have to lose?

Okay, he thought, you know what? I've come this far, and I'm not backing down just because I'm "nervous". Mao Mao swallowed hard, then positioned a gloved hand next to the wooden barrier, ready to take a massive leap of faith.

There's no turning back now.

Mao Mao knocked twice, opening his mouth to speak. "Hey, Mimyao? You in there?"

"Just a minute!" Her voice sounded from behind the door, and her visitor could hear a brief rustling in the background before her footsteps neared the door.

"Sorry, Mao Mao," Mimyao apologized, opening it, "what can I do for you?"

"Oh," Mao Mao began, "I just wanted to talk for a minute. Uh, do you...have any plans tonight?"

"Not that I know of," Mimyao replied, her tail flicking behind her, "why?"

"Well, there's something I've been wanting to ask you," the crimson-caped hero admitted, rubbing his neck, "for a little while, actually."

"Really?" Mimyao asked, her blue eyes widening curiously, "Like what?"

"I was just wondering..." Mao Mao reached for Mimyao's hand, locking eyes with her as a light blush spread on his cheeks. "Mimyao, will you go out with me?"

"Like, on a date?" Mimyao gasped, "With you?"

"Yeah!" Mao Mao's smile dropped right off his face, fearing the rejection statement was about to arrive. "Uh, it's okay if you don't want to..."

"Wait," Mimyao yelped. She covered her mouth, seemingly surprised by her spontaneous reaction, "I'll go! It was really sweet of you to offer."

The black cat was so excited he thought he would burst. All he could choke out was a simple "Great! I'll see you at eight!" before he bolted into his room and shut the door, hardly containing himself. At long last, he had done it. Mao Mao had scored a date with Mimyao!

*****

Mimyao stood in the bathroom, putting the finishing touches on her makeup before heading out the door. Not long ago, she had fitted herself for a semi-long mint green dress and ivory dress shoes, complete with a pearl necklace that Tanya had bought for her during their "girls' day".

Admittedly, the cat didn't know what to expect from this so-called "date", but she kept an open mind. It must have taken Mao Mao a lot of courage to ask her out, seeing as he didn't usually expose his more vulnerable side, so she decided to give him a chance. After all, he had done the same for her.

Taking a deep breath, Mimyao exited the bathroom and made her way down the hall to look for Mao Mao. She glanced at the clock, which read 7:58 PM. Two minutes, she thought, let's see if I'm not the only one on time.

That was when she saw him. Sitting on the couch in the living room, Mao Mao waited for her patiently. He silently stood up when he heard her enter, and when he did, Mimyao's heart skipped a beat. The black cat sported a handsome gray tuxedo with a white undershirt, complimented with a dark gray bow-tie and a beautiful red rose on the left of the suit. He even had matching shoes and pants!

The pair locked eyes for a moment. The only thing either of them could come to say was "Whoa."

Mimyao snapped herself out of her trance, blinking back into reality. "So where are we going?" She asked, releasing Mao Mao from his captivation.

"Oh, uh..." he smiled, "we're going out to eat. But I won't ruin the surprise as to where." The black cat offered his hand, which was now ungloved, exposing his paw pads completely.

Mimyao giggled, taking it, and Mao Mao pulled her along to the aerocycle, grinning all the way. "Hop on, m'lady," he winked, patting the seat behind him. As soon as both passengers were boarded, the black cat turned the ignition and took off towards the town.

Mimyao hugged Mao Mao's waist as they flew, looking straight ahead. However, the pair weren't headed for downtown as she had thought; it was the other side of the valley, where a larger, outdoor structure, illuminated by oriental lanterns, awaited them.

Mao Mao landed the aerocycle, parking it next to an oak tree, before helping Mimyao down from his vehicle. Only this time, he didn't let go of Mimyao's hand. He intertwined his fingers with hers as they walked towards the patio, which was actually a restaurant, according to the sign:

Ko-chi Resutoran  
[Koi Pond Restaurant]

An ice-blue peacock stood at a podium at the front of the restaurant, watching them approach. "Welcome," she greeted politely, "do you have a reservation?"

"Yeah," Mao Mao nodded, "table for two; Mao Mao."

"Alright," the peacock replied, "I'll take you to your table. Please follow me."

The desk attendant escorted the cats through the crowd of wooden tables on the patio, each filled with groups and pairs of sweetiepies enjoying their fancy dinners. As Mimyao looked around, she noticed how the restaurant got its name: aside from the entrance, the entire place was surrounded by a stone pond, inhabited by a vibrant variety of koi fish.

The peacock directed Mimyao and Mao Mao to a table in the rear of the outdoor restaurant, right next to the pond. "I'll get your orders out immediately," she promised, hurrying into another room.

"Mao Mao," Mimyao asked, "how did she already know our order..."

"I pre-ordered it," the tuxedo cat explained, "you'll like it, I promise. But it's a surprise." He pulled out Mimyao's chair, motioning for her to sit down.

She smiled at his gentlemanly gesture, surprised and yet pleased. Why's he being so nice to me? Mimyao thought, Well, I can't complain. The only other time I've been at a fancy restaurant was with Tanya, and that was years ago!

Shortly afterwards, the peacock returned, carrying two trays of something Mimyao couldn't believe she was seeing: sushi. She looked over the culinary delights as they were set down, taking in their distinctive scent and appearance. But these weren't ordinary sushi rolls...

"Is that...?"

"Mahi-mahi?" Mao Mao finished her sentence, "Yep. I heard somewhere it was your favorite..."

Mimyao giggled, picking up a roll with her chopsticks. "Tanya told you, didn't she?"

"N-no!" Mao Mao blurted. He sighed, an amused smile forming. "Okay, yes. I just wanted to make tonight special, you know? Because you're just...you're really...worth it to me."

The black cat blushed, resting his head on his free hand as he downed some sushi. "That was really sappy, huh?"

"No," Mimyao purred softly, "it's cute." She locked eyes with Mao Mao again. His bright green gaze sparkled in the moonlight, and Mimyao could feel her heart thumping against her chest. But this time, she didn't mind.

Then the cream cat did something she never thought she'd never anticipated. She reached over and laid her hand on top of Mao Mao's, finishing off her platter. "You have good taste, Mao," she acknowledged, "this is the best meal I've had in a while."

Mao Mao smiled flirtatiously. "I guess I do, huh?"

Mimyao rolled her eyes playfully. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah?"

"Why'd you ask me out?"

Mao Mao sat silent for a moment, contemplating an answer. But if he told her the real reason, he might make Mimyao uncomfortable...

"Well, they say actions speak louder than words," Mao Mao replied, standing up and pushing in his chair. "so instead of just telling you..."

He took Mimyao's hand, gently leading her along as he made his way to a wooden gateway at the rear of the restaurant. The black cat opened it for Mimyao, closing it after both had gone through, finding themselves at the koi pond's edge. Mao Mao held Mimyao's hands in his own, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

"Mao Mao?" Mimyao asked, unsure, "What are you doing?"

The black cat smiled a little, gazing at her in a way that made his friend's heart pound. "I just thought maybe we could..." He sighed, scratching his neck.

Mimyao tilted her head, offering a sympathetic smile. "Could what?"

Mao Mao gave Mimyao's hands a gentle squeeze. "Mimyao," he asked, attempting to look confident, "do you wanna dance with me?"

The music from the restaurant, slow and romantic, could be heard at the perfect volume from where they stood. Mimyao nodded, slowly shifting her hands into a slow-dancing position as Mao Mao did the same. It was just the two of them, together beneath the moonlight, as the lyrics began to play...

Time changed  
We're different  
But my mind still says redundant things  
Can I not think?

Mao Mao slowly swayed back and forth, left to right, leaving time for Mimyao to match his movements. The fish in the pond swam at the same pace, their scales shimmering beneath the crystal-clear water, illuminated by the night sky.

Will you love this part of me  
My lover is a day I can't forget

"You know, I've never danced with anyone before," Mimyao whispered, glancing up at the sheriff with her beautiful blue eyes.

"Well, I'm glad to be the first," Mao Mao grinned, "you know, you're not bad...for your first time dancing, I mean."

"You're not too bad yourself, sheriff."

Furthering my distance from you  
Realistically I can't leave now  
But I'm okay as long as you  
Keep me from going crazy  
Keep me from going crazy

"Hey," Mao Mao complimented, "has anyone ever told you how...unique your eyes are? Because honestly, they're so...I don't even know how to describe them. They shine like sapphires..."

"Thank you, Mao Mao," Mimyao purred. She blushed a little, feeling her heartbeat speed up yet again, but she had grown used to it by now. In fact, she almost felt something...affectionate, towards the handsome black cat.

"Hey, Mimyao?" Mao Mao's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna do this again sometime?"

Mimyao paused, finding herself closer to Mao Mao than ever before. "Yes. I would love to."


	22. New Neighbor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise call brings a new resident to Pure Heart Valley...and Mao Mao isn't happy about it.

"Hey, kitten. How's it going over there?" Tanya asked over the phone.

"Pretty good, I guess," Mimyao replied, smiling. Tanya had called her to catch up on some things, especially since her visit was a rather brief one.

"Doing anything exciting at the moment?"

"Well," the cream cat admitted, "you know that little 'theory' you were talking about?"

"Yeah?" Tanya slyly remarked, "What about it?"

"Uh, well...Mao Mao took me to dinner a couple days ago..."

"Ha! I knew it!" The tanuki celebrated, "Mittens's really got the hots for you, doesn't he?"

"Oh, stop," Mimyao rolled her eyes playfully, "it was one date!"

"Ah, but one date leads to 20!"

"Whatever you say, Tanya," the cat laughed, "but I know for a fact you wouldn't call me just to talk about Mao Mao. So what's up?"

"Well," Tanya said, her voice getting more serious, "I thought about what you said, and I was just thinking...maybe I should move to Pure Heart Valley?"

Mimyao's jaw dropped to the floor. "You're positive? I thought you wanted to keep bounty-hunting!"

"Listen, sister, I can live in Pure Heart Valley and hunt bounties too," Tanya explained, "besides, I miss you. Plus, I could learn to live with mittens' sheriffing if I wanted to. I mean, come on, we used to be partners!"

"Do you need help moving in? There's an open house downtown, and I could help you with your luggage, too!"

"I'd appreciate that," Tanya accepted, "I'll meet you over there this afternoon. Love ya, kitten!"

"Love ya too, Tanya," Mimyao bid her farewell, "bye!"

She hung up the phone, placing it back on the dresser in her room. Might as well get ready, she thought, maybe I could bring some of the team with me, too.

*****

"Are you sure you don't want anything, Mimyao?" Mao Mao asked, "I can whip you up some lunch, if you want."

"No, thanks," the cream cat replied, strolling across the room, "I have to go meet with Tanya downtown."

The black cat furrowed his brow, sighing in annoyance. "Why does she keep coming to Pure Heart Valley? Doesn't she have to do illegal stuff somewhere else?"

Mimyao stopped dead in her tracks. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Whenever Tanya's here, she's always up to no good," Mao Mao explained gruffly, "eating hydra eggs, kidnapping Badgerclops, littering! The list goes on and on!"

"Well, unfortunately, I don't have time to hear it," Mimyao dismissed him, "I'm helping Tanya move in downtown, and I have to be there in five minutes."

"What?" Mao Mao gasped, gripping his head, "She's moving here?"

"Yeah," Mimyao chirped, "isn't it great? Now we don't have to wait forever to see her again!"

"No, it's not!" the sheriff growled, "It's bad enough she was loitering around here twice, but now I have to deal with her antics on a daily basis? Unacceptable!"

"She's not doing any harm," Mimyao protested, "she said she'll just go bounty hunting outside of the valley. She just wants to move in because she misses me, and I don't blame her for that. I miss her too."

"I understand she's your 'best friend' or something," Mao Mao explained, clenching his fists, "but there's no way she can live here!"

"And why not?" Mimyao questioned him, "Because she's a bounty hunter?"

"Exactly!" Mao Mao blurted, "She's nothing but a vigilante, with no respect for the law, and certainly no respect for me!"

"Well," Mimyao suggested, clinging to the last bits of her calm attitude, "maybe she'd respect you more if you'd give her a chance!"

"I'm the sheriff," the black cat persisted, "it's my job to uphold the law, which she consistently disrespects every time she's near me! Besides, what would you know about Tanya doing anything that isn't illegal?"

"I've known her for 10 years!" Mimyao cried, exasperated, "And I can say with certainty that she's not as bad as you think she is, Mao Mao. She used to be a hero, just like you and me!"

"But for some reason, she doesn't do anything illegal around you," Mao Mao shook his head, "Mimyao, if you saw the side of her that I've seen, I'm not sure what you'd think about her. She's up to no good 24/7, and that's how she's always been, even when we used to be partners."

"I don't think that's it," Mimyao murmured bitterly, "you don't know anything about the real Tanya; nothing at all."

"I know enough," Mao Mao muttered, "enough to know that I can't trust her."

Suddenly, a fire burned in Mimyao, consuming her heart with profound anger. "You're wrong!" she snapped, "She's better than that! And you know what? I know more about her than you ever will, so you can just..."

"Mimyao..."

"Shut your mouth!" the cream cat demanded, "And you know what else? I don't think it's just Tanya you don't trust. I think that you don't trust me either!"

"What?" Mao Mao gasped, "No, Mimyao, that's not..."

"Just leave me alone!" Mimyao choked out, sprinting out the door. From behind her, she could hear Mao Mao calling her name, asking her to come back, but she didn't listen. She didn't have to listen. She was too upset to care.

"I don't care what he thinks of Tanya," she hissed, racing down the hill toward the escalator, "I'm helping her move in anyway!" But deep down, she did care. If Mao Mao couldn't trust her judgement, how could she trust him?

*****

"Go ahead and set those over there," Tanya directed, carrying some boxes through the door of her new bedroom. She and Mimyao had finally finished unloading her luggage, and were organizing where each case of materials should go. Mimyao, however, had been awfully quiet over the course of the vigorous activities, and it had concerned her best friend, though she didn't say a word about it yet.

"That should do it, kitten," Tanya grunted, setting down her last set of moving boxes next to her desk, "thanks a lot for your help. You're a lifesaver."

"Yeah," Mimyao sighed, arranging the boxes on the floor, "it's no problem. What else are friends for?"

"I could name a few things," the tanuki teased, plopping herself on her freshly-made bed. She paused, staring at Mimyao as she finished organizing. At last she could stand it no more. "Hey, is everything okay, Mimyao?"

"What?" Mimyao said, leaping to her feet, "Sure, never better." There was an uncertain tone in her voice, and her best friend could tell she was lying.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it," Tanya assured her, "but if you do, I'm here..."

"Wait," Mimyao interrupted, "actually, there is something bothering me. Honestly, why do I try to hide my feelings around you, Tanya? You read me too well."

"Alright," the tanuki said, patting the spot beside her on the bed, "c'mere, kitten. I won't bite."

Mimyao sighed, settling in next to Tanya. The tanuki crossed her legs, pulling her feline friend into her lap, just like she used to do when the pair were kids. She wrapped her arms around Mimyao, hugging her as she thought about what she would say.

"Mao Mao and I got into an argument before I came to help you move in," she explained, leaning back against her best friend's chest.

"Let me guess," Tanya interjected, "it was about me, wasn't it?"

"How'd you know?"

"Kitten, I know mittens like the back of my hand," she replied, "though he doesn't know as much about me. I already know how he feels about my job, but hey, ya can't please everyone, right?"

"Well, no..." Mimyao shook her head, "I guess what I'm really upset about is that he didn't really consider my side of all this. He just goes by his own opinions; not really open to anything other than what he knows."

"I get what you mean," Tanya agreed, "why do you think he and I aren't partners anymore? We never agreed on anything when it came to hero work. We had different ways of upholding the law, so we decided it would be best to go our separate ways. But I think maybe you're different to him."

"How much different can I be?" Mimyao asked.

"Very different," Tanya explained, "you're a hero, I'm a bounty hunter. It's only natural that he's gonna like you more than me."

"Well, you know what? I don't think I really care what Mao Mao thinks," Mimyao confirmed, "I'll always be your friend, and he can't change that."

"I'd like to see him try," Tanya joked, "he can't do anything to separate us. We're practically attached at the hip at this point!"

"You're right," Mimyao nodded, "I can't let what he says bother me. Besides, now that you live here, we can do something I wanted to do for a long time!"

"What's that, kitten?"

"Sleepover!"


	23. The 2:00 AM Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mimyao gets a surprise visitor at her sleepover...but it's WAY too early to have a regular conversation.

A knock at the door snapped Mimyao awake. She groaned quietly, only moving her arm to glance at her cell phone. 2:00 AM? she thought, astounded, Who could possibly knock at your door at two in the morning? What could anyone want from you that's so important that they specifically awoke you at this point in time?

That was when she realized Tanya was still curled up next to her. Mimyao's back was nested in the tanuki's chest, ungripped, as her side rose and fell peacefully. She's really cute when she sleeps, Mimyao mused, but I don't need to tell her that. She already knows.

Mimyao gently pulled herself up, scooting away from her sleeping friend so as to not disturb her. She descended the stairs leading to the front door as the knocking increased its frequency. Before the cat opened the door, she peeped through the window on the top. Unsurprisingly, it was a scruffy-looking Mao Mao, hovering anxiously on Tanya's porch. Mimyao rolled her eyes, opening the door with an unamused expression on her face.

"Mao Mao, listen to me," Mimyao grumbled, rubbing her eyes, "it's two in the morning. This better be good, or I'm shutting the door and going back to sleep."

Mao Mao looked indignant. "Do you really think I'd fly the aerocycle all the way over here if it wasn't?"

Mimyao sighed, facepalming. "Okay, fine. If it's that important, you might as well tell me."

The black cat scratched his neck, staring back uneasily at his annoyed counterpart. "Look, about what I said earlier..."

"What?" Mimyao interrupted, "About Tanya? Look, if you're here to say anything else about her being illegal, you can forget about it. I'm over that argument."

"What? No..."

"So if you're not here to talk about Tanya," Mimyao intrigued, "then what are you here for?"

"I'm getting to that," Mao Mao murmured, "sheesh, I assume you're not a morning person?"

Mimyao cocked her head sarcastically. "What do you think, Mao Mao?"

"Alright already!" The bedraggled cat snarled.

"Keep your voice down!" Mimyao hissed, "Tanya's sleeping upstairs."

"Well," Mao Mao shrugged, "if she's upstairs, she probably can't hear us, right?"

"Can you please get to the point?" Mimyao pressured, "I'd like to go back to bed at some point."

"I just...I had to..." Mao Mao paused, grunting in embarrassment before he sighed in resignation. "Gah, forget it," he mumbled, "I'm no good at this. I'll just go..."

"Now hold on just one minute," Mimyao said, grabbing his shoulder, "you obviously have something important to say. And again, it's really early, and you wouldn't have come down here for nothing. So what's up?"

Mao Mao sighed, turning around. "I just wanted to apologize," he explained, "what I said about Tanya looked like it really upset you, and I hated to see you like that. She must mean a lot to you, if you were willing to defend her like that..."

"She doesn't need defending," Mimyao objected, "I was just telling you the facts."

The black feline blinked. "Okay," he corrected himself, "let me rephrase that. She must mean a lot to you regardless. And that makes since, considering how close you two are. I wasn't thinking about that when we were arguing yesterday."

Now it was Mimyao's turn to be speechless. She hovered in the doorway, her tail flicking in thought.

"Anyway," Mao Mao concluded, "I guess what I'm trying to say is...I'm sorry. I'm sorry I made you feel like you weren't being listened to. Even if we don't agree with each others' views on Tanya, you still deserve a say, and I didn't give you one. It wasn't fair to you, and I realize that now."

Mao Mao glanced at Mimyao sheepishly. "How was that?"

"Sincere," Mimyao replied, smiling a little, "enough for me to forgive you." She pulled Mao Mao into a hug, which he hesitated to reciprocate, but caved a second later.

"So...are you coming back to HQ with me?"

"Uh, well," Mimyao said, "I'm sleeping over for tonight. But you can pick me up tomorrow."

Mao Mao looked relieved. "Thank you," he agreed, "I think I will."


	24. It Takes Two to Tango

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mao Mao and Mimyao engage in a practice fight for the first time, which leads to some unintended consequences.

"Today I'm going to demonstrate close-combat fighting," Mao Mao said, leaning on the railing of the veranda, "but I'm gonna need a volunteer, because as good of an opponent as I may be, I can't fight myself." He cackled at his arrogant joke, while his observers rolled their eyes. It was the beginning of winter, and as Mao Mao wanted to kick-start the sheriff department's training before the valley was coated with snow once again.

"And modest, too," Mimyao whispered, leaning over to Badgerclops, "so very modest."

At that, Badgerclops, Adorabat, and Mimyao burst into quiet laughter, barely containing themselves as Mao Mao glared at them indignantly.

"Well, since you're so sure of yourself," he retorted, "why don't you be my volunteer?"

"With pleasure," Mimyao accepted, taking her place across from Mao Mao on the wooden battlefield. She placed her hand on the handle of her katana, poising to yank it out at any moment.

"Don't worry, Mimyao, I'll go easy on y-"

In instant, Mimyao had taken down her over-confident opponent, pinning him to the ground with her blade pointed at his throat.

Adorabat's eyes sparkled in amazement. "Wow!" she chirped, "That was amazing, Mimyao!"

"Heh, you got taken out by a girl, Mao Mao," Badgerclops cackled, sparking Mao Mao's rage.

"Yeah," he growled, "only because I went easy on her! Plus, she got a head start!"

"That was your first mistake," Mimyao added slyly.

Mao Mao glared at her beneath the sword. "What was?" he snapped.

"Going easy on a girl," the cream cat replied, sliding her weapon back into its cover. She extended a hand, offering to help him up.

"I don't need help," Mao Mao muttered, pulling himself off the wooden tiles, "I want a rematch! And this time, I'm not going easy on you!"

"Okay, then," Mimyao accepted, "if you insist, Mr. competitive."

"I am not competitive!" Mao Mao objected, whipping out his golden katana, "I just value winning."

The pair locked eyes, determinedly staring each other down, waiting for the other to start.

"Since I'm feeling lucky today," Mao Mao offered, "I'll let you have the first move. But it won't be easy..."

Before he could finish, Mimyao's sword met with his own. She grinned determinedly, her blue eyes filled with a fighting spirit as they clashed, blocking one blow after another as the fight ensued.

"You're pretty good," Mao Mao concurred, "but can you dodge this?" He swung a kick at Mimyao's feet, hoping to catch her off guard. But she was too fast for him. She performed a surprisingly nimble backflip, narrowly brushing his ears as she sailed over Mao Mao's head before landing on her feet, swinging at him with her katana.

Mao Mao kept fighting, aghast at what he was witnessing, and almost unprepared for his opponent's agility. How is she so fast? he thought, And those moves...

While he was lost in thought, Mimyao sensed his distraction, and flung herself at him, pouncing and landing on top of him, similar to before. "I guess I win again," she shrugged.

Mao Mao was undeniably humiliated. He flushed a deep red beneath her, crossing his arms in defeat.

"Mimyao 2, Mao 0!" Badgerclops declared, pumping a fist in the air, "That's got to be the most surprising training session I've ever seen, guys; Mao Mao's never lost--"

"Alright already!" Mao Mao snarled, pulling himself out from underneath Mimyao, "I'm going to keep fighting you until I win, so prepare yourself, Mimyao!"

*****

That day's training session took way longer than expected. Mimyao and Mao Mao clashed several more times, but no matter how hard Mao Mao tried, Mimyao somehow always managed to defeat him; whether it was through means of her flexible fighting style, or a very keen eye, the cream cat came out victorious time and time again.

"Aaaaand that's another one!" Badgerclops remarked, marking another tally on the chalkboard beside him. Unfortunately, this didn't help Mao Mao at all. If anything, it made him feel worse.

"23 times?" Mao Mao blurted, exasperated, "I lost to her 23 times?"

"Aww, don't take it so hard, Mao," Badgerclops said, attempting to assure him, "even I lose fights sometimes."

"Whatever," Mao Mao muttered, unconvinced, "training session's over. I'm going back inside..." He trudged back into the house, shutting the door behind him.

"Mao Mao!" Adorabat called after him, turning to Mimyao, concerned. "Is he okay?"

"Not sure," Mimyao admitted, rubbing her elbow nervously, "I think I might've upset him. Maybe I was being too competitive myself..."

"No, Mimyao," Badgerclops shook his head, patting her on the shoulder, "I think he's just jealous that for once, someone around here's better at combat than him. Well, besides me, of course."

"Do you think we should go check on him?" Adorabat asked, perching on Badgerclops' shoulder.

"Nah," the robotic-armed badger advised, "we should give him some space to vent. Maybe he'll feel up to talking later."

Mimyao nodded slowly. Though she wanted to believe her fellow deputy, she just couldn't bring herself to agree with him. And for some reason, she felt extremely guilty. Was this all her fault?

*****

Mimyao glanced at Mao Mao's door, which was shut completely. It had remained that way for at least two hours, and if Mimyao hadn't been worried before, she certainly was now. Is he okay in there?

She looked around, expecting Badgerclops and Adorabat to walk in the room any minute, but it never happened. Of course they're not around, genius, Mimyao scolded herself, they're out buying groceries again. That being said, now's the perfect time to check on Mao Mao. After all, he's been there for me. Why not return the favor?

Carefully, Mimyao knocked on the door to Mao Mao's room. There was no answer, so she knocked a second time. "Mao Mao," she asked cautiously, her voice soft, "are you okay in there?"

From behind the door, Mimyao could hear a brief rustling around, before footsteps approached the door. Not long after, Mao Mao opened it, and words tumbled from her mouth faster than she expected them to.

"Hey, Mao Mao, I just wanted to--"

That was when she got a good look at Mao Mao. His eyes and nose were slightly red and puffy, and he had what appeared to be wet streaks on his cheeks, though it was hard to tell because of his dark fur color. That was all Mimyao needed to make an inference as to what he had been doing.

"Have you been crying?" the cream cat asked.

Mao Mao's eyes widened. "What? *sniff* No, that's ridiculous, I just had dust in my eyes from training, that's all."

Mimyao eyed him disbelievingly. "Mao Mao..."

"Crying is a sign of weakness!" Mao Mao snapped, "And heroes aren't weak."

"It doesn't make me weak," Mimyao countered, "I literally sobbed into your chest for a half hour once. But I don't think it made me weaker. If anything, it opened me up a little more."

Mao Mao sighed, shaking his head as he strode back to the bottom bunk in his room. "Of course it didn't make you weaker," he replied, "you're already so much stronger than me, and a better hero because of it."

Mimyao blinked sympathetically. She followed him, seating herself on the edge of Mao Mao's mattress. "Is that what all this is about?"

The black cat nodded. His back was turned to her, and he crossed his legs and arms to avoid her concerned gaze.

"I used to think I had this whole sheriffing thing down pat," he admitted, "but that was before I met you. You're just so good at fighting; practically flawless, in fact, and I started setting higher standards for myself so I could be just as good...maybe even better."

Mao Mao hugged his knees to his chest, burying his face in his knee pads. "I guess I just really wanted to impress you. To be more like you, you know?"

Mimyao inched closer to the black cat. "Mao Mao," she assured, "believe me, I'm not perfect either. I had to train myself to fight, which takes a lot a discipline..."

"I did that too!"

"Because my father didn't want to train me himself," they both finished at the same time, locking eyes as they sat against the wall.

"Wow," Mao Mao sighed, "we have a lot more in common than I thought."

"Maybe we're not so different after all, are we?" Mimyao added. She placed her hand on Mao Mao's, trying unsuccessfully not to blush.

"Saw that, tough girl," Mao Mao teased, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. The pair laughed as Mao Mao slowly put an arm around her, embracing her in a half-hug.

"We really need to start hanging out more," he said, "I feel like there's a lot we can learn from each other...that is, uh, if you want to."

"I don't see why not," Mimyao agreed, leaning into his side, "after all, what do I have to lose?"


	25. Mao Mao's Nakey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⚠WARNING⚠: This chapter contains spoilers for the episode of the same name, and some naughty content, so read at your own risk kiddos!

Near a large rocky hill, Mao Mao stood atop a small wooden stage, proudly explaining his plans for the day. Along with Adorabat, Badgerclops, and Mimyao, he was accompanied by two other sweetiepies, Clark, a tiny seal, and Gary, an alligator who held a video camera at Mao Mao's request.

"I've gathered you all here today--" Mao Mao began, pausing to check on Gary, "You getting this, Gary?"

"Sure am!" the alligator confirmed enthusiastically.

"I've gathered you here today to witness true legendary greatness," the black cat continued, "today, I will climb to the very tippy top of the highest point in Pure Heart Valley--the Ruby Pure Heart Spire!" He motioned to the humongous crystal heart above him emphatically, grinning arrogantly. "I'll take that applause now."

All of the spectators remained silent except for Adorabat. "Yay!" she cheered, "You're so cool, Mao Mao!"

Mao Mao cockily paraded past his partners. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, you're too kind."

Badgerclops seemed unimpressed. He and Mimyao exchanged glances before he stated what both of them were thinking. "This sounds more like a you thing, and less, of like, an us thing." The group started to walk away, but Mao Mao jumped in front of them, blocking their path.

"Badgerclops," he explained, "climbing the Ruby Pure Heart Spire has never been done before. This is our chance for people to see me--" he paused, correcting himself, "uh, I mean us--the way I want them to see us--as legends."

Badgerclops shook his head. "No way, man, it's crazy windy up there!"

"I agree with Badgerclops," Mimyao nodded, "it's really high up, anyways, and I hate heights." The cream cat shuddered just thinking about the concept. "I can't even imagine it without wanting to pass out!"

"Guys, come on!" Mao Mao encouraged, "It's not that bad. Besides, a little wind can't blow out the legendary fire that burns in my heart!"

"It's a bad idea, man," Badgerclops repeated, "the wind speeds are so high up there they'd blow the clothes clean off you, or..." He was interrupted as Mao Mao slipped a doughnut into his mouth. He chewed it contentedly, savoring its sugary pleasure. "Mmm, ah, so good."

"There's more back at HQ," Mao Mao added slyly, "I'll let you have the rest if you climb to the top of the Ruby Pure Heart with me."

"Hold up," the robotic badger replied, "I'm having a moment." After a brief pause, he nodded. "Mmm, okay." He shot a grappling hook to the peak of the Ruby Pure Heart, grabbing Mimyao and gliding up to the top, taking the cat by surprise.

"Ahhhhhh!" Mimyao screamed, clinging to Badgerclops' chest for dear life. She slammed her eyes closed, whimpering as she felt her teammate land safely.

"Boom!" Badgerclops declared triumphantly, "Did it!"

From below them, Mimyao could hear Mao Mao shouting something, but she couldn't figure out what. "We're so far up I can't hear what he's saying!" Mimyao cried, "Get me down from here before I have a heart attack!"

"Don't worry, Mimyao," Adorabat assured her, apparently just arriving next to her, "we can come down now."

Again, Mao Mao's voice rang out from below.

"What'd he say?" Adorabat asked, hovering beside Badgerclops.

"I don't know," Badgerclops shrugged, "it's too windy up here to hear him. Wanna go back to sheriff's HQ, eat more doughnuts, and play with toasters all afternoon?"

"Yes, please!" Mimyao shrieked.

"Okay!" Adorabat chirped, latching on to Badgerclops' back, "See you at home, Mao Mao!"

Within seconds, Badgerclops had blasted off back home, leaving Mao Mao behind to climb the Ruby Pure Heart alone.

*****

"Aaaaand pull!"

Adorabat triggered the toasters, which in turn fired several slices of bread into the air. Badgerclops fired at them with his laser, causing all but one to explode in thin air.

"Mmm!" Adorabat noted, chomping on the remaining slice of bread, "Extra crispy!"

Mimyao was on the ground, laughing hysterically. "I can't breathe I can't breathe!" She managed to choke out, gasping for air.

"Wow," Badgerclops acknowledged "you're really into this, aren't you? I never would've guessed."

"Are you kidding?" Mimyao replied, finally calming herself, "Being a hero doesn't mean you have to sacrifice having fun!" She sighed, rubbing her neck. "I wish Mao Mao would understand that..."

"Actually," the robotic badger refuted, "I think he already does. At least, when he's with you."

Mimyao froze. "W-what's that supposed to mean?"

"I've seen him let loose when it's just the two of you," Badgerclops continued, "he just needs a reason, and I think most of the time, you're the reason."

"Let's go inside and make stuff out of bread!" Adorabat suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Badgerclops nodded, "c'mon Mimyao! This is where things start to pick up real fast."

The group made their way back into the house, and almost immediately started indulging in what Badgerclops called "the art of the toaster". By midnight, they had constructed a gaming chair for Adorabat, "armor" for Mimyao, and a crown for Badgerclops, all made from toast, and resorted to playing video games.

"Hey, where do you think Mao Mao's been all night?" Adorabat asked.

"Oh my gosh, she's right!" Mimyao gasped, "wasn't he supposed to be here by now?"

"I don't know," Badgerclops said, "if I had to guess, he probably got all his clothes blown off at the top of the Ruby Pure Heart and then ran around town all naked and crazy. He's probably hiding in a thorny bush or something."

"Wow," Mimyao murmured, "it's almost scary how accurate that sounded."

"Do you think we should go check on him?" Adorabat suggested.

"Yeah, that could be funny," Badgerclops smiled, turning off the video game, "what do you think, Mimyao?"

"We probably should," Mimyao agreed, "I just wanna make sure he's okay..."

*****

"Mao Mao!" Mimyao called, her anxiety increasing, "Oh gosh, where could he be? What if he got hurt? The Ruby Pure Heart is really tall, and he could've fallen off and--"

"Whoa, whoa," Badgerclops said, placing a hand on the cat's shoulder, "what's up with you lately? You've never been this worried about him before." He gently massaged her shoulders, whispering miscellaneous baby-talk.

Mimyao blushed, crossing her arms. "I...I don't know what you're talking about..."

Suddenly, a swarm of sweetiepies ran past, headed straight for the fountain.

"Guess we found him," Badgerclops shrugged, "come on, let's go check it out."

Mimyao followed the group to the scene, relieved and nervous at the same time. By the time she got there, Badgerclops had already peered into the fountain to find a black mass in its depths.

"How long has he been down there?" He asked a chubby pink rhino, who Mimyao immediately recognized as Pinky.

"Why are you wearing his belt on your head?" Adorabat asked him.

"What are you, a cop?" Pinky asked brashly.

"You know," Badgerclops replied, "I'm actually not 100% sure."

Suddenly, Mao Mao leapt from the fountain, and Mimyao covered her mouth when she realized he was buck naked. A deep blush formed on her face. As she stifled a giggle. What the heck am I witnessing?

Mao Mao ran around the circle of sweetiepies, crazily showing off his naked form. "That's right, I'm nakey!" He shouted, snagging a camera from Scoops, "why don't you take a picture?" He pressed the button, taking one of himself before handing it back and rushing over to Penny and Benny.

"Look at my weird neck! It's like two lines connected to an oval with no chin! It doesn't make any sense!"

The dog couple backed up, intimidated by the awkward display. Mao Mao didn't seem to care, however. He simply rushed over to another group of poor, terrified sweetiepies, waddling in an almost insane fashion.

"Wanna see my tail? Well, you can't, 'cause I don't even have one!"

Mao Mao shook his rump in front of Chubbum, who Mimyao doubted should be seeing this, but was too frozen in shock to do anything.

"I'm nakey! That's right, I'm nakey! Look at me, I'm beautiful!"

*****

Back at HQ, Badgerclops and Adorabat laughed at a video which captured the entire ordeal in town square perfectly. Mimyao had been too shocked to move, so Badgerclops had to carry her back to the aerocycle and hold her as Mao Mao flew it home.

"This is the best video ever!" Badgerclops roared with laughter, "Nobody cared but you!"

Mao Mao glared at his partners, clearly annoyed. "Why didn't you try to stop me?"

Mimyao, Still blushing profusely, fled the room. Gah, I have to get out of here, I'm not feeling so good...

"Hey, Mimyao!" Badgerclops called after her, "Where are you going?"

"I...need to lie down," Mimyao called back, slamming the door of her room. She flopped down on her mattress as she thought over what had happened.

Why do I feel so weird? Why does my lower half feel so...tight?

Once again, the image of Mao Mao's naked body flashed in her mind, and it only made it hurt more.

"Gahh," she groaned, "stop it! What is wrong with you?"

Mimyao wiggled in her bed, trying to distract herself from the strange and new feeling. That was when she realized: as soon as this was over, she needed some girl help. And in terms of personal help, Tanya Keys was the best option.


	26. My Winter Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mimyao goes to Tanya for help with an unusual problem, but the answer she gets isn't exactly what she expected...

"Tanya!" Mimyao called, knocking on her best friend's door, "Tanya, are you home?"

In an instant, Tanya swung open the door, catching Mimyao by surprise. "Hello, kitten."

"Whoa!" Mimyao gasped, "That was fast. I almost expected you to be off hunting a bounty or something."

"I work in mysterious ways," the tanuki shrugged, "so what're you doing here? Not that you're not welcome or anything, just thought I'd ask."

"Well, it's kinda important," the cream cat replied, "and probably weird."

"Hmm, I see," Tanya mused, "come on in. I could use the company, anyway."

Mimyao took one step inside Tanya's little 2-story apartment room and immediately sensed some changes. Instead of the hard, wooden floor, there was a plush, river-blue carpet. The walls, once pale brown and dull, had been painted a beautiful shade of forest green. But most prominently, there were bluebird decorations--figurines, paintings, clocks, and even pillows--complimented with the occasional gold accents on the lamps, tables, and chairs.

"Wow, Tanya," Mimyao complimented, "you've been doing some serious home improvements around here, haven't you? I didn't know you were into that kind of stuff."

"I wanted something that reminded me of our travelling years," Tanya explained, "that's probably why the carpet and walls are they way they are."

Mimyao smiled, seating herself on the couch. "And the birds?"

Tanya re-entered the room with a tea tray. "Remember how we used to go bird-watching in Alderford?"

"That treehouse town?" the cream cat recalled, "Yeah, I remember that! It was a lot of fun."

"Recognize anything significant about the bird decorations?"

Mimyao took a moment to examine the bird pillow next to her. It was a medium blue, with a white and rusty red chest and white underparts. That was when it hit her: this was the pair's favorite bird to spot!

"They're bluebirds!" Mimyao concluded, "Eastern bluebirds, like the ones we used to hear in the mornings!"

"Very perceptive, as usual," Tanya winked, pouring hot water from the teapot into a pair of teacups; all of which had bluebirds painted in gold on the sides. "Now tell me, kitten," she continued, "what did you want to talk about?"

Mimyao sighed. "It's about...something that happened this morning..."

"Oh, speaking of this morning," Tanya piped up, "did you see the video of mittens' butt-naked antics? It's really amusing."

Mimyao froze, recalling the incident fresh in her mind. "The...what?"

"Here, I'll pull it up on ZooTube," Tanya offered, pulling out her laptop. The keywords she typed in the search bar made Mimyao's stomach drop.

The Rise of Sheriff Moon Moon

Before the cat knew it, Tanya had clicked on the video, and there it was; the same video which had sparked Mimyao's strange reaction from earlier. As she watched Mao Mao once again perform his naked shenanigans, she could feel her lower half stiffening up again.

"Heh, look at him," Tanya shook her head, "classic mittens, right kitten?" The tanuki turned her head, then gasped as she noticed Mimyao groaning on the couch, breathing rapidly. She closed the video, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Mimyao, are you okay? Is something wrong?"

"It's happening again," Mimyao grunted, "the same thing that happened this morning. I don't know if it's cramps or what, but it happens whenever I see Mao Mao naked."

Tanya nodded. "I think I know what's happening. Wait right here, I'll go get something to help you with that." She hurried into the bathroom down the hall, digging through some drawers. Eventually, she pulled out a long, fabric strip with a power cord attached to it, and carried it back to the couch.

"What's that?" Mimyao asked cautiously.

"It's a heating pad," Tanya said, "just sit back and relax, and let this thing work its magic."

It turned out she was right. After a few minutes, Mimyao felt the sensation drain away, and she sighed in relief. "Whew, thanks, Tanya. But what was happening before you brought the heating pad?"

"You said you had weird sensations in your lower half whenever you saw Mao Mao naked?"

"Yeah, I guess so..."

"Well," Tanya answered, "if that's the case, you must be experiencing arousal."

Mimyao nearly jumped out of her seat. "What? But that doesn't make any sense! It's just Mao Mao, he doesn't..."

"Remember how I told you about that 'theory' last time?" the tanuki elaborated, "Well, maybe you're starting to...you know..."

"To what?" Mimyao asked, "I don't think I understand..."

"What I'm trying to say," Tanya continued, "is that you might be developing feelings for him. Deeper feelings that you haven't experienced before, which is why it's such a shock for you."

As much as Mimyao wanted to deny it, she just couldn't. Everything Tanya said made perfect sense. After all, Mimyao had thought a lot about Mao Mao since their first date, and that included the previous morning.

"Mimyao," Tanya said, "look at me."

The cat felt Tanya lift her chin, the same way Mao Mao had done when she was depressed after visiting King Snugglemagne.

"I know these feelings are hard to cope with," Tanya sympathized, "but it's normal. Maybe it's not the same for me, because I don't like the idea of relationships, but it's a natural part of growing as a person. You don't have to hide your feelings anymore. Your parents aren't here to judge you, and no one here is going to do that either. If they do, I'll have a few words for them, and you can bet they won't be nice ones."

"Maybe...maybe you're right," Mimyao sighed, "but how am I supposed to, you know..."

"Tell mittens?" Tanya finished.

"Yes! Exactly," Mimyao exclaimed, "I know what I wanna say, I just don't know how to say it. But maybe I should wait for a little while. I'm not sure I'm completely ready."

"That's fine too," Tanya assured her, "you go at your own pace. But just remember, you can't hide the truth forever."

Mimyao nodded. "Thanks, Tanya. I knew I could count on you."

The tanuki smiled slyly, pulling her best friend next to her. "My pleasure. What else are friends for?"


	27. Crossing the Threshold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mao Mao worries that his naked incident ruined his chances with Mimyao. Little does he know that she thinks otherwise.

Mao Mao paced the floor of the verandah, his hands tucked behind his back as he anxiously awaited Mimyao's return.

"I don't understand," he murmured, "where did she go? She's been gone for three hours!"

"Are you worried about Mimyao again?" Badgerclops asked, chowing down on a leftover doughnut.

"Wha--uh, no!" The black cat scratched his neck after Badgerclops shot him a questioning look. "Okay, okay, I am! So what?"

"She's probably somewhere downtown, dude," the snacking badger shrugged, "just give her some space. Mimyao will come back when she's ready. She always does."

"Gahh!" Mao Mao shouted, "Forget it, I'm going back inside!" He rushed back into the house, leaving Badgerclops alone outside. Upon reaching his room, he shut the door behind him, his sudden outburst fading as anxiety began to settle in.

"She saw me nakey," Mao Mao said under his breath, "I probably scared her off! What was I thinking, being all flamboyant with the sweetiepies?"

But then, and even worse thought struck the black cat, plunging him into a realization so painful that it nearly brought him to tears.

What if she didn't how I looked without my clothes on?

What if she never liked me at all?

Mao Mao suppressed a sob, collapsing on his bunk. "I blew it," he choked out, "Mimyao's never gonna see me the same way again..."

Just then, Mao Mao could hear the front door open and close, followed by Mimyao's voice. "I'm home, guys!"

Mao Mao sprang off his mattress, bolting out his bedroom door and into the hallway, headed straight for the front door. "Mimyao! Mimyao, you're back!"

"Of course I'm back," Mimyao cocked her head, "why wouldn't I be?"

"Even after..." Mao Mao stopped himself, shaking his head. "Never mind. Can I talk to you in private?"

Mimyao nodded, so Mao Mao silently signaled for her to follow, leading her into his room, and carefully shut the door behind him. "Mimyao," he asked, tucking his hands behind his back as he seated himself on his bed, "can I ask you something?"

The cream cat nodded slowly. "Sure," she agreed, her tail flicking behind her.

"Well," the sheriff began, "did I...scare you? When I was nakey?"

Mimyao stifled a laugh, noticing his use of the word "nakey". Her expression softened as she saw Mao Mao's face fall, blushing a bright red. "Scare me?" she asked, "What do you mean?"

"W-well," Mao Mao explained, his voice breaking, "you seemed really uncomfortable around me after the incident...I *sniff* d-didn't want you to see me like that because it would turn y-you off..."

Tears formed in his eyes, threatening to spill down his cheeks any second. "I *sniff*...I'm s-sorry! I'm really sorry; I can't possibly be worth your time at this point. I'm nothing without my clothes, but even more nothing when I'm disappointing you..." Mao Mao turned away, sobbing.

Mimyao's heart was in pain seeing her friend feel this way; self-conscious about how he looks around her, terrified of losing her interest. 

He thinks I don't like him...but that's the farthest thing from the truth...

"Mao Mao..." Mimyao said, her voice softening as she pulled him into a comforting hug, "you didn't scare me."

"*sniff* B-but you stared at me like you were! Badgerclops had to carry you home because you were too shocked to move!"

"No, Mao Mao, it wasn't your fault," Mimyao sighed, rubbing Mao Mao's back, his soft black fur running through her fingers, "it was because...because I..."

Mao Mao released his hug. "Yeah?" He prompted, a stray tear escaping his left eye.

Mimyao held the left side of his face, wiping it away like Tanya had done for her. "I like you," the admitted, a light blush spreading across her cheeks, "actually, I...really like you. More than I let on. And when I saw you naked, I realized to what extent that was."

Mao Mao wiped his eyes as his face lit up. "How much?"

The cream cat smiled, her heart thudding out of her chest. "Mao Mao, I love you inside and out. Don't you ever think otherwise."

"Really?" Mao Mao gasped, taking Mimyao's hands, "You mean it?"

"Yeah," Mimyao nodded, squeezing them gently, "I do."

"Then..." Mao Mao grinned, "then I can finally ask you this!" He locked eyes with the cream cat, his entire face heating up, "Mimyao, will you be my girlfriend?"

Mimyao gasped. "You wanna be in a relationship...with me?"

"More than anyone else in the world!" the sheriff nodded tenaciously, "So...what do you say?"

"What do I say?" Mimyao grinned, "Yes, ya big dope!" She leaned into him, laughing, as he blushed above her, still shocked that his invitation had been accepted. Mao Mao joined in, pulling Mimyao into his lap.

He had done it. Mao Mao had crossed the threshold into a new point in life. What awaited him was a mystery, but the sheriff knew one thing for sure: he was going to enjoy this.


	28. Renegade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sheriff's department is awoken early in the morning by the monster alarm...but is it really a monster that triggered it?

The monster alarm blared in the middle of the night, and the sheriff's department were forced to pull themselves from sleep. Mao Mao flew the aerocycle all the way over to the village, yawning.

"I expect it's a huge, dangerous, and likely nocturnal dragon," Mao Mao guessed. His fur was a mess, considering he hadn't had the chance to shower and it was currently 3 AM.

"It wasn't last time," Badgerclops reminded him, turning to Mimyao, "before you came here, we had to respond to an 'emergency' call from the king...at around the same time."

"Yeah, but it was the _monster alarm_ that went off this time," Mao Mao refuted, "so it has to be a monster!"

"I don't really care what it is," Mimyao grumbled, "as long as it's important. I'm pretty sure I look like death right now, and I don't want Tanya to see me like this."

"She's probably off hunting a bounty again," Mao Mao rolled his eyes, blushing a little "besides, you look fine. Uh, at least to me."

The group's ride landed in town square, and they loaded off the aerocycle one by one, scanning the area for the threat.

"I don't see _anything_ dangerous here," Adorabat remarked, "maybe it's hiding somewhere!"

"Or it was a false alarm," Badgerclops suggested, smiling in triumph, "does that mean we can go back to sleep?"

"Of course not!" Mao Mao snapped, going off on a tangent, "A hero always..."

"Here we go again," Badgerclops shook his head, exchanging looks with Mimyao. She rolled her eyes in return, placing a hand on her hip impatiently.

Suddenly, something caught Mimyao's eye. A star, shining subtly brighter than its counterparts, glimmered in the night sky above her. But the minute she made eye contact with it, the star burned a brilliant white, and in an instant, a very on-point deer constellation faded into view. Mimyao was shocked, almost in disbelief, at what she was seeing.

The cosmic stag then did something even more unusual: it moved. It turned its head in Mimyao's direction, staring her down, and bolted off in a flash.

"Wait!" Mimyao shouted, chasing after it, "Come back!"

"Mimyao, where are you going?" Mao Mao called after her, but she didn't stop. The cream cat followed the stag with everything she could muster. She scanned the sky, searching desperately for the strange being, but it was nowhere in sight. Eventually, she stopped, panting, leaning against a tree.

"Where'd it go?" Mimyao whispered, "I swear, I just saw it!"

That was when she felt a cold puff of air next to her. Mimyao turned her head, and there it was. The stag was pitch black, with broad white markings on both sides of its body that resembled two trees, and had traces of constellations and stars in its body. Its moonlight-white eyes were gentle and welcoming, and for once, Mimyao wasn't the least bit scared.

"Hi there," the cat greeted softly, "where'd you come from, big guy?" She reached forward, pressing her palm against the bridge of the deer's nose. The buck snorted contentedly, its fur waving in the wind, scattering stardust behind it.

"Wow," Mimyao whispered, "I've never met a creature like you before. Do you have a name?"

The deer gave no reply.

"Hmm," Mimyao pondered, taking her mysterious friend's muzzle in her hands, "well then, can I call you...Renegade?"

The stag snorted beneath Mimyao's hold, flicking its ears. Renegade didn't have to speak for Mimyao to know he agreed with her; the deer's posing gave her all the evidence she needed.

"My name's Mimyao," the cream cat introduced herself, "it's nice to meet you, Renegade. Are you from around here?"

"Mimyao! Hold on, we're coming!"

Mao Mao's voice interrupted the pair's conversation. Renegade lifted his broad head, his ears flicking as he heard the approaching heroes. He huffed at Mimyao in departure, and took off into the woods.

"Goodbye!" Mimyao called after her, "I hope to see you again soon!"

Mao Mao, Badgerclops, and Adorabat raced to Mimyao's side, panting, their weapons ready for a battle which was never to take place.

"Alright," Mao Mao asked gruffly, "where is it?"

Mimyao looked confused. "Where's what?"

"Wha--the _monster_, of course! What _else_?"

"Oh," Mimyao replied, "there wasn't a monster."

"Then what were you chasing?" Badgerclops asked, deactivating his robo-arm.

"He was a pitch-black stag," Mimyao explained, "he had constellations and stars in his body. I saw him appear in the sky and run off down the valley, so I chased him. But it turns out that he was a really nice deer, and not a monster at all. I named him Renegade."

"Wait," Mao Mao gasped, "you saw a Lunar Stag?"

"A what?" Adorabat asked, landing on Badgerclops' shoulder.

"Why are you so excited about this?" Mimyao cocked her head.

"Yeah," Badgerclops added, "normally, you'd want to tear an unknown creature to pieces."

"Lunar Stags aren't just _ordinary _creatures," Mao Mao explained, "they're sacred in the Hero's Code, and especially in hero culture! It's said that for every legendary hero born, a Lunar Stag is born as well. As the name suggests, they are all born male.

"They only appear to heroes once in their lives, either on a clear night when the stars are visible, or during the day, but the latter is only when said hero's life is in danger. If they are seen at night, however, Lunar Stags will approach a hero and judge them accordingly.

"If they find the hero to be worthy, which is extremely rare, they will allow themselves to be tamed, and will return to assist them in future battles. If not, the Lunar Stag will leave immediately, and go off in search of a hero who suits their ideals or needs life-or-death assistance. Even then, there's still so much about them that we don't understand. I could be the first of the Mao Clan to see a Lunar Stag with my own eyes!

"Wow!" Adorabat gasped, "A legendary Lunar Stag! Mimyao must be really special! Did you ever see a Lunar Stag, Mao Mao?"

Mao Mao sighed, crossing his arms. "Yes. One of them painlessly amputated my tail after it was crushed by a boulder. He couldn't save my tail, but he stopped the bleeding and accompanied me to exit the cave. After that, I never saw him again."

"And that was the only Lunar Stag you'll ever see," Mimyao concluded, sparing him a sympathetic glance.

"Yep," Mao Mao nodded, "but you're lucky, Mimyao. You got to experience something that even my sisters haven't. But that's okay. You deserve that more than I do."

Mimyao placed a hand on his shoulder, flicking her tail. "Well, you're pretty legendary to me, Mao Mao."

The black cat smiled, looking her in the eye with satisfaction and appreciation. "Thank you. Now let's go home; I--er, Adorabat---probably needs some sleep. How could I possibly need sleep, anyway? Heroes are never tired..."

Mimyao rolled her eyes, brushing her tail under Mao Mao's chin. "Come on, ya chatterbox. I think we all do."


	29. Midnight Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's New Year's Eve in Pure Heart Valley, and the entire kingdom has gathered to celebrate!

Before Mimyao knew it, Christmas had come and gone, and the remainder of the year had gone by in a flash. Since she first arrived, Mimyao had lived in Pure Heart Valley for two months, which was an astonishing amount of time for the former adventurer to stay in one place. And now, as Mimyao celebrated her first New Year's Eve with her friends, one thing became abundantly clear: there was no place she'd rather be than Pure Heart Valley.

There wasn't a soul in the village that wasn't wide awake. All the sweetiepies were gathered at King Snugglemagne's castle for the annual New Year's Eve party. There would be fireworks, dancing, and of course, the final countdown to the new year. Mimyao had never taken part in any of these activities before, her family would always participate in the Maplewood Valley activities without her, saying she was "too young" to join them. But seeing the sweetiepies, who ranged from infant to elder, celebrating together, she realized how wrong it was to assume that anyone could be excluded from New Year's eve traditions.

Just as the clock on the castle struck 11:55, the King entered the balcony above the crowd, smiling and waving to his followers. He was dressed in a glittery gold leotard, and his mane was ablaze with shiny accents, parted into two equally glamorous sections.

"Citizens of Pure Heart Valley!" the flamboyant lion bellowed, "As you can see, we now have less than 5 minutes until the official countdown!"

The sweetiepies cheered below him, clapping their hands and dancing around excitedly.

"Ahem!" King Snugglemagne cleared his throat, motioning for his subjects to silence themselves. When they had stopped, he continued, practically singing out his words in excitement. "Now, as tradition, we're going to have a _lovers' dance!_"

In an instant, the lights dimmed, and the sweetiepies moved aside as others paired up. That was when the lyrics began to play, smooth and provocative, prompting the sweetiepie couples to dance to its rhythm...

_I've been really tryin', baby_   
_Tryin' to hold back this feeling for so long_   
_And if you feel like I feel, baby_   
_Then, c'mon, oh, c'mon_

"Do you...wanna dance?" Mimyao asked, a flirtatious smile on her face.

Mao Mao blushed, rubbing his neck nervously. "I don't know, Mimyao, I'm not really that great of a dancer..."

"That's okay," the cream cat encouraged, "I'll help you along. You'll see." She intertwined her fingers with the sheriff's. Slowly, she pulled him through the crowd, dragging him on to the dance floor with her.

_We're all sensitive people_   
_With so much to give_   
_Understand me, sugar_   
_Since we've got to be here_   
_Let's live_   
_I love you_

"So what do I do?" Mao Mao asked, tugging at the collar of his cape.

"Just be yourself," Mimyao suggested, "the rest comes naturally." She twirled around him, placing her hand in the black cat's. "Your move," she winked.

Mao Mao blinked, smiling through his flushed face. He pulled Mimyao into a slow-dance position, then swept her off her feet, performing a brief spin cycle, then placed her back on the ground, swaying back and forth with her.

_Ooh don't you know how sweet and wonderful life can be ooh_   
_I'm asking you baby to get it on with me ooh ooh_   
_I ain't gonna worry_   
_I ain't gonna push, won't push you baby_   
_So c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, baby_   
_Stop beatin' 'round the bush, hey_

The two cats danced like slow-dancing acrobats, reeling each other in only for Mao Mao to cast Mimyao out again with his arm. However, after doing so, Mao Mao dipped Mimyao a little, and they stared each other in the eye for a moment. Their feline eyes glimmered in the night, illuminated by starlight.

_I know and you know what I've been dreaming of, don't you baby?_   
_My whole body makes that feelin' of love, I'm happy_   
_I ain't gonna worry, no I ain't gonna push_   
_I won't push you baby, woo_

Mimyao giggled, gliding her hand across Mao Mao's cheek, pressing her forehead against his. She could feel his warm, radiating blush through her fur, and grinned in sheer pleasure. The feline had never felt so happy in her life, and she never wanted this emotion to end.

_C'mon, baby_   
_Do you know the meaning?_   
_I've been sanctified_   
_Girl, you give me good feeling_   
_I've been sanctified_

_Oh dear I, baby_   
_Nothing wrong with love_   
_If you want to love me just let your self go_   
_Oh baby, let's get it on_

As the song drew to a close, Mimyao and Mao Mao stood up, releasing each other, as the countdown began. It echoed through the crowd of sweetiepies, filling the air with their shrill calling of the remaining seconds of the year.

_10, 9, 8, 7, 6..._

"Hey, Mimyao," Mao Mao whispered, "you know, there's one more tradition we have yet to do."

The cream cat cocked her head, interested. "And that is?"

"I'll show you." The black cat leaned in, holding his girlfriend's hands, and kissed her.

At first, Mimyao didn't know how to react. She stood there for a second, then accepted, capitulating as the event unfolded. Just as they finished, Mao Mao wrapped his arm around her, holding her close to him as the countdown reached its conclusion.

_5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Happy New Year!_


	30. The Breaking Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a monster fight goes wrong, Mao Mao starts acting weird around Mimyao. Can they patch things up, or has their relationship skidded to a halt?

The griffin, which was a cross between a vulture and a lion, ravaged the field just outside of Pure Heart Valley. It was a lumbering, horrifying creature, its talons sharper than its already dangerous beak. Its vicious yellow eyes blazed like the sun as it terrorized the sheriff's department, emitting an ear-splitting shriek as it attacked.

"This thing's not going anywhere," Badgerclops acknowledged, "maybe we should try something else?"

"Keep at it!" Mao Mao ordered, "It can only get weaker at this point!"

He was partly right, but Mimyao was still unconvinced. Sure, she had managed to inflict a few scars, but this monster wasn't nearly as easy to defeat as the others; it was stronger and much more precise than she had anticipated. It would take far more than a few hits to the griffin's body to kill it.

_Think, think. Look for an opening..._

Though the cream cat hadn't meant that in a literal sense, she noticed that this monster's entire head and neck were exposed, with no fur or feathers to protect it. That meant that, if timed correctly, Mimyao could decapitate the griffin, killing it in no time at all.

"Badgerclops!" Mimyao called in the badger's direction.

"Yeah?"

"How close do I need to get to slice that thing's neck?"

"Hold on, I'll do some calculations!" Badgerclops replied, firing from his arm cannon at full-blast.

"We don't have a second to lose!" Mimyao objected, readying her katana, "I'm going in anyway!"

"Go for it, Mimyao!" Mao Mao encouraged, "You can do it!"

"I don't think that's such a good idea..." Adorabat began, but by then, Mimyao had launched herself at the griffin's rear, running along its massive backside as it thrashed about, snapping at her with its beak.

"Here goes nothing!" Mimyao shouted, leaping into the air. She did a backflip, then raised her weapon, bringing it down with her as she aimed for the griffin's neck. Sure enough, her blade met its target, and within seconds, the monster was down. The cat shouted in triumph, sliding her katana back into her belt. That was when she realized how high up she was. Not only that, but she had missed her landing spot on the griffin's back, and was instead plummeting towards the ground.

"Hold on, Mimyao!" Mao Mao gasped from below, "I'm coming!"

But Mimyao didn't panic. She steadied herself as best as she could, preparing to make contact with the ground. Mao Mao leapt into the air, putting away his sword to catch Mimyao, but missed. He shouted Mimyao's name as she crashed downward, his hand still reaching for her. Upon impact, the feline hero felt a sharp pain in her right foot as it twisted to the side, then snapped back into position as she collapsed. 

"Mimyao!" her trio of friends gasped, rushing towards her. She was writhing in agony, clutching her foot and breathing heavily. The pain was so immense, Mimyao was starting to drift off.

The ensuing chaos was almost too much to take in. Adorabat was sobbing, while Badgerclops lifted her body off the ground, cradling her in his non-robotic arm. But the last thing Mimyao saw before passing out was Mao Mao, who had his back turned to her, hugging his knees. It was hard to tell whether he was disappointed or angry, but one thing was for certain: he couldn't find the strength to face her.

*****

"Mimyao? Hey, you there, girl?"

Mimyao slowly opened her eyes to find Badgerclops, Adorabat, and a couple of other sweetiepies, a chameleon and another cat, hovering over her. She groaned, rubbing her eyes as she adjusted to the change of scenery.

She was in a hospital bed, with an IV hooked up to her right arm. She was still in her hero clothes, but her right foot, which she had injured, was wrapped in a cast.

"B-Badgerclops? Adorabat?" Mimyao murmured, sitting up, "And who are those two?"

"That's Honey, and Camille," Badgerclops explained, "they fixed you up after you blacked out."

"Fixed me..." Mimyao paused, looking around, "where am I?"

"In our lab, silly," Camille cackled, taking Honey with her to organize some bottles, "in the castle, of course."

"Oh," Mimyao facepalmed, "yeah, I guess I am." Suddenly, her eyes darted from one side of the room to the next. "Wait...where's Mao Mao?"

Badgerclops and Adorabat exchanged worried glances. "Oh, uh, I'm not sure..."

"Badgerclops," Mimyao pressured, "where is he?"

The robotic-armed badger sighed. "He said he wasn't coming. Something about a patrol, I guess."

"But..." Mimyao stammered, looked hurt, "but we did a patrol this morning!"

"Yeah, we did," Adorabat agreed, "so why'd Mao Mao want to do another one?"

"My guess is as good as yours, Adorabat," the badger shook his head, "anyway, Camille and Honey said we could take you home soon. You sprained your ankle pretty good after the fight, so you gotta wear that cast and use crutches for like, six weeks."

"But what about the monster fights?" Mimyao gasped, "What about protecting the village?"

"Don't worry about it," Badgerclops assured her, "we'll take care of that. You just gotta take it easy, that's all."

"But I _can't _just 'take it easy'!" Mimyao objected, "I want to help you guys!"

Badgerclops shrugged. "Sorry, girl," he apologized, "I'd take your place if I could, but I can't. Look at it this way, you and Mao Mao can spend some quality time together, right?"

*****

Mao Mao was waiting for the rest of the group on his aerocycle, blank-faced and unusually silent. Mimyao hobbled towards her ride on her crutches, and could tell that something was definitely wrong with him.

"Hey, Mao," she greeted, hopping on the aerocycle with Badgerclops' help, "I'm okay!"

Mao Mao said nothing. When the rest of the sheriff's department on board, he took off towards HQ, and parked the vehicle in the garage. He hopped off the bike just as silently, taking the stairs which lead to the living room.

"What's wrong with him?" Mimyao asked, raising an eyebrow, "Also, I can't climb stairs, so now what?"

"Don't worry," Badgerclops replied, "I'll carry you." He lifted Mimyao in his good arm, the pair of crutches in the other, and made his way upstairs.

"Mao Mao's acting weird," Adorabat piped up, "he's been really quiet."

"Just give him some space," Badgerclops suggested, "he's probably got something on his mind."

"Well," Mimyao muttered, "whatever it is, I really hope it's not...me..."

"Why would it be you?" Badgerclops asked.

"Because he wouldn't talk to me," Mimyao sighed, "he's never ignored me before."

"Hey, don't worry," the badger assured, "I'm sure he'll come around eventually. Until then, we can play some video games, right?"

"Yeah..."

Mimyao rode out the rest of the staircase quietly. No matter what Badgerclops told her, she just couldn't believe that she wasn't the cause of Mao Mao's unusual behavior. She could feel a lingering possibility that whatever he was mad about was her fault.

*****

A few days had gone by, and Mimyao and Badgerclops had spent more time with each other than ever before, passing the time playing video games, eating snacks, and hanging out with Adorabat. Mao Mao had remained silent around her ever since her accident, becoming more distant and standoffish by the day.

This particular morning, like the past few mornings, Mimyao hobbled into the kitchen to find that _Badgerclops _had made her breakfast rather than Mao Mao. This was starting to become a pattern; Mao Mao was beginning to disappear from the cream cat's life, one day at a time. She tried to tell herself that this would pass soon, but with each passing moment, she only grew more doubtful, and by extension, worried.

Mao Mao entered the room, so quietly that Mimyao barely noticed his presence. "Good morning, Mao Mao," she said, attempting to get his attention. He said nothing, as he had the previous day. And the day before that...

"It looks like it's gonna be a nice day," Mimyao smiled nervously, eating her waffles, "the weather channel says there'll barely be a cloud in the sky."

Silence. Again.

Mimyao sighed, finishing off her plate. "Mmm, these are pretty good. I swear, you and Badgerclops make the best waffles."

When there was no reply, Mimyao cleared her throat, standing up and taking her crutches. "I'm...going for a walk. See you guys later."

She stepped outside, shutting the door behind her. As much as Mimyao wanted to pretend everything was fine, deep down, she knew it wasn't, and things would only get worse if she didn't do something about it.

*****

Mimyao nervously hobbled through the door, shutting it carefully behind her. She had made up her mind regardless: Mao Mao's silent treatment was going to end today.

Mimyao searched every room for him, from the ground floor to the top, but she never found the black cat. Eventually, she realized there was one place she _hadn't_ looked yet: the verandah.

_He has to be there,_ Mimyao thought, _that's where he always goes to be alone when he's angry_.

Sure enough, the cream cat was right; as soon as she hobbled past the sliding door, she immediately saw Mao Mao, punching a practice dummy and shouting ferociously.

Mimyao blinked. This was the first time she'd heard Mao Mao's voice in _days._ As much as she missed it, however, she had a reason for meeting him today, and she aimed to do just that.

"Mao Mao," Mimyao called, hobbling closer to him, "can I talk to you? Please?"

Mao Mao, as usual, ignored her. He only punched harder, shouting louder as he did so.

"Mao Mao!" Mimyao repeated, standing behind him.

Mao Mao, who had stopped, panting as he regained his breath, still couldn't look at her. He walked past Mimyao, stopped by the railing.

"_Mao Mao!_" Mimyao shouted, her voice echoing throughout the verandah.

At last, Mao Mao wheeled around, making full eye contact with her. But his stare was cold and distant, far from the Mao Mao that Mimyao hoped to see. As soon as he did this, he turned back around, facing the balcony.

Suddenly, Mimyao could take it no more. "Why won't you talk to me?" she cried, her voice mingling almost perfectly with her teenage voice as she cried out to her mother in despair, "What did I do...to make you hate me?"

No reply. But that was when Mimyao remembered the monster fight--the one that left her injured--and how strange Mao Mao had acted before she passed out.

"I'm sorry!" She blurted, tears brimming her eyes, "I know, I screwed up. I didn't think my strategy through during the fight with that griffon. It was my fault..."

"No," Mao Mao whipped around, "_no,_ don't say that. You know it was _mine!_"

Mimyao gasped, wiping her eyes. "What..._what _are you _talking_ about?"

"I couldn't save you," the black cat explained, his voice shaky, "what kind of _hero _am I if I can't even _protect my friends?_"

"Mao Mao..." Mimyao began.

"It's obvious," Mao Mao exclaimed, "you're already so much more of a hero than me. You have _ingenious _battle strategies! You're an excellent fighter! You're _ten times_ the leader I am! You formed a bond with a _Lunar Stag,_ for heaven's sakes; something I _failed _to do! That means you're legendary!"

Tears spilled over Mao Mao's face as he poured out his anger and frustration. "I couldn't bare to face you after you got hurt. Knowing it was _my _fault that you can't help us fight for _six weeks;_ knowing I failed to save my _own girlfriend,_ who's practically a _legendary hero..._knowing _that,_ I could barely live with myself!"

The sheriff broke down, wiping hot tears from his cheeks. "I...I don't deserve you, Mimyao. I'm sorry I ignored you; I'm sorry I was so _stupid _and so _arrogant _that I couldn't find it in myself to be with you when you needed me...but maybe I'm just not right for you..."

Mimyao wordlessly yanked Mao Mao into a hug. She stood there for a moment, not daring to let go of him. "Mao Mao," she said, "I know what it's like to feel worthless. Like everything's your fault. That's how I felt when you wouldn't talk to me..."

"I just want you to be happy," Mao Mao interjected, removing himself from her grasp, "and I'm not sure I can give that to you..."

"_Yes,_ you _can,_" Mimyao cried, "I think I'm even worse off _without _you!"

"Why?"

"Because you make me happy just by being near me!" Mimyao choked out, "Just by being yourself, you make me happier than I've ever been. Remember New Year's Eve?"

Mao Mao sniffled. "Yeah?"

"When you kissed me, I never knew I needed it. But when you did, I could feel something inside me that I never thought was possible...I loved you back." Mimyao rubbed her shoulder nervously. "Do you know how long it's been since I felt that way about anyone? The closest I ever came to it was Tanya, and that was years ago!"

"So...you still love me?" Mao Mao gasped, "Even after I ignored you for days on end? You're sure you still love me?"

"_Yes!_" Mimyao nodded, "I know we have our differences, but believe it or not, I adore you for who you are, not some legendary jerk like your dad!" She sighed, putting a hand on Mao Mao's shoulder. "I appreciate that you think I'm some legendary bigshot--really, I'm flattered. But I'm no different than I was the day I met you. Well, at least in hero status. Sure, I've changed a little since I joined the sheriff's department, but that's normal. We all grow on our own little journeys, right?"

"Yeah," Mao Mao shrugged, "I guess we do." He pressed his forehead against Mimyao's pulling her back into a warm embrace. "Thank you," he whispered, "I don't know how I got so lucky as to fall in love with someone like you."


	31. Three's a Crowd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Bao Bao pays the sheriff's department a visit and unexpectedly gets attached to Mimyao, Mao Mao tries to win them both over.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"Once the realization is accepted that even between the closest human beings infinite distances continue, a wonderful living side by side can grow, if they succeed in loving the distance between them which makes it possible for each to see the other whole against the sky."_

_ **-** _ ** _ Rainer Maria Rilke_ **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The morning patrol went as it usually did; quiet, undisturbed, and rather uneventful, for the most part. The only noises to be heard were emitted by songbirds in the trees, chattering amongst themselves in the dawn-lit leaves. The six weeks of Mimyao's recovery time had finally concluded, and she was enjoying her first walk without crutches. Mao Mao had regained his sense of adventure and pride even faster; the group could tell just from the way he walked on this fine morning that he was feeling like himself again.

"Why do the monsters always wait until _after_ patrol to come out?" Adorabat complained, "I wanna fight some now!"

"As much as I share your enthusiasm, Adorabat," Mao Mao replied smugly, "I can't control the fact that my presence _radiates _intimidation!"

Mimyao rolled her eyes. "Don't you think it's okay to have a peaceful walk once in a while? _Without _having to worry about imminent danger?"

"Danger? _Ha!_" Mao Mao boasted, "There's nothing in this _entire valley_ that could take me by surprise today, not even..."

At that moment, there was a loud rustling in the bushes nearby, followed by a strange howl. Simultaneously, the sheriff's department whipped out their weapons, prepared for a humongous, terrifying monster to leap from the shrubs.

But what emerged from the forest wasn't the least bit dangerous, let alone threatening. It was a Shiba Inu, who stood almost as tall as Mao Mao's shoulders (including his ears). The dog wore what appeared to be a pink collar with a gold heart-shaped pendant on the front. Its tongue lolled out, and it wagged its curly tail excitedly, and he barked, as if to greet its newfound company.

"Bao Bao?" everyone in the group gasped unanimously, except for Mimyao.

"Bao Bao?" Mimyao asked, "Who's Bao Bao?"

"That's his name," Mao Mao explained, rubbing behind his neck, "he's my old partner. I named him after _me,_ of course..."

Bao Bao trotted past his alleged "owner", instead approaching Mimyao, squatting in front of her. He gazed up at her, cocking his head in curiosity.

"W-wait!" Mao Mao called after him, "Where are you going, boy?"

"Oh," Mimyao greeted, "hey there, buddy. Where'd you come from, huh?"

Bao Bao barked again, and circled Mimyao. He sniffed the air around her tail, then came back around to stare up at her again.

"Gah, Bao Bao!" Mao Mao warned, trying to pick up the dog, "Don't bother Mimyao, okay? I don't think she likes that." But Bao Bao slipped from his grasp, and seated himself in front of Mimyao again, pawing at her legs playfully.

"Oh, don't be so uptight, Mao," Mimyao giggled, kneeling in front of her canine visitor, "sheesh, a lot of interesting animals are getting attached to me recently. I don't know if I'd consider myself a dog person, but..."

Bao Bao licked her cheek, catching Mimyao off guard. If that hadn't melted her heart, it was his dopey canine grin that won her over.

"...Ya know what? I think I _am _a dog person after all." The cream cat massaged the sides of Bao Bao's face, baby-talking to him, and he barked in pleasure.

"I thought I was the only one who baby-talked to Bao Bao," Mao Mao murmured, disappointed.

Mimyao examined his pink collar. Sunlight flickered across the pendant, giving it an extra-shiny glow. "Your collar _is _pretty," she complimented, "but truth be told, I think a good boy like you deserves a better, less...uh, _pink,_ one. Would you like that?"

Bao Bao barked, leaping into Mimyao's arms. She almost reeled from the impact, cradling the Shiba Inu in her arms. "He's a little heavier than I expected," Mimyao grunted, "but I can manage. At least until I can get him a new leash and collar."

Suddenly, the feline hero had an idea. "I know what we can do!" she gasped, "Let's go downtown! I'm pretty sure there's a pet shop there!" Mimyao sprinted in the other direction, which lead back to the village.

Mao Mao watched her go, completely flustered. "Wha--not _again!_"

"She's fine, dude," Badgerclops encouraged, "they're just going shopping."

"That's how it _always _starts!" Mao Mao snapped, "Then simple activities become bonding sessions. Bonding sessions turn into friendship, and friendship turns into best-friendship, which leads to partnership, which ultimately leads to betrayal and heartbreak--"

"Mao, that last part only happened to _you,_" Badgerclops shook his head, interrupting the dramatic monologue, "besides, I thought you and Bao Bao ended on good terms last time you saw each other."

"Well, _yeah,_" Mao Mao shouted, "but that was different! I don't wanna lose my girlfriend _and_ my best friend in the _same day!_ To _each other!_"

"So what're you gonna do, then?" Adorabat asked, hovering next to Mao Mao.

"I'll tell you what I'm gonna do," the sheriff murmured, "I'm gonna prevent all that stuff from happening!"

"And how exactly do you plan on doing that?" Badgerclops asked skeptically.

Mao Mao grinned, pumping his fist in the air. "I'm gonna win them _both _over!" With that, he chased after Mimyao, determined as ever.

*****

  
Mimyao and Bao Bao gaped at the fantastic wall of dog accessories. For what they knew, this display could contain every color of the spectrum, as well as encapsulate practically every pattern imaginable. Who knew Pure Heart Valley had such a diverse array of canine attire?

"Wow," Mimyao gasped, "that's a lot of collars."

Bao Bao barked in response, wagging his tail as giddily as ever.

"Hmmmm," Mimyao pondered, selecting a yellow white-dotted collar from the shelf, which had a silver, bone-shaped pendant. "how about this one, Bao Bao?"

She held the collar at Bao Bao's level. The dog sniffed at it, and sneezed.

"Yeah, you're right," Mimyao agreed, "this one's a little too bright for your fur tone." She placed the collar back on the shelf, and examined her other options. "Let's see..."

Her eyes stopped on a second collar; this one was a studded black, looking more fit for a junkyard or guard dog than a pet. Next to it was a glittery orange, which would blend into Bao Bao's fur too much to see, not to mention the glitter didn't fit his personality. But at the end of the row, Mimyao found a collar that would work perfectly.

"Hey!" She chirped, "Look at this one!" She lifted it out of position to get a better look at it. This collar was very simple; salad-green in color. The pendant? A copper circle, which had just enough sparkle to it.

"Now _that's_ a collar," Mimyao mused, removing Bao Bao's pink collar and replacing it with the new one.

Bao Bao barked in agreement, performing a brief spin. Mimyao clipped a matching leash to the collar, and escorted the Shiba Inu to the counter to pay for his new accessories.

"Mimyao! Heh, hey! What's going on?" Mao Mao's voice sounded to the cat's left, and before she knew it, Mao Mao was by her side, panting. Badgerclops and Adorabat hadn't bothered to come with him, because Badgerclops insisted that "Mao Mao has to learn for himself."

"Mao Mao?" Mimyao asked, "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Oh! Well..." the sheriff stammered, "ya see...I uh, just wanted to help you pay for that collar! Yeah, that's it."

Bao Bao cocked his head, raising a canine eyebrow questionably.

"Oh_,_" Mimyao replied, "that's nice of you, but I think I got it." She passed the clerk her money, and exited the pet store.

"W-wait, hold up!" Mao Mao blurted, running to catch up with the pair.

"What?"

"Well, uh..." Mao Mao scratched his neck, "I just thought...maybe we could _all_ hang out? Together? As a threesome?"

"I mean," Mimyao shrugged, still holding Bao Bao's leash, "I won't stop you from tagging along, if that's what you want." She turned to Bao Bao, who was wagging his tail beside her. "Come on, buddy! Let's go for a walk!"

Bao Bao barked joyfully, trotting alongside his new friend. Mao Mao, however, worriedly ran to catch up with the pair. He couldn't stop thinking about how happy they looked together, and how desperately he wanted to feel that way with both of them at once.

*****

  
"You really like that fountain, don't you?" Mimyao giggled, watching Bao Bao frolic within its crystal-clear water.

"I don't know if he should be in there," Mao Mao warned, "this _is _a public decoration, you know?"

"Oh, lighten up, Mao Mao!" Mimyao shouldered him, "In fact, I think I'm going for a dip myself."

"What--_what?_"

Mimyao stepped into the fountain. The water was cool and refreshing, as the winter in Pure Heart Valley was short-lived and warmer temperatures had since replaced the freezing chill of the fallen snow.

Bao Bao barked excitedly, crouching in the water below Mimyao. He stood on his hind legs, placing his front paws on Mimyao's knees. She cackled, splashing the dog with a little water. He shook it off, showering both Mimyao and Mao Mao with water droplets. The cream cat grinned, leash in hand, chasing after the dog in the little pool of water.

"Pfft," Mao Mao huffed, "I can be fun too!" He hopped in after the pair, wading towards them.

"Hey guys!" Mao Mao hollered, "Watch this!" He raised both his arms, then slapped the water below him, sending a wave in his companions' direction, and cockily placed his hands on his hips. "Huh? Huh?"

But Mimyao and Bao Bao were too busy splashing each other to notice. Mimyao swore she never laughed so hard in her life. She hadn't stepped foot near water since the Tanya days, when she and her best friend would play in lakes and rivers until the sun went down, and, even then, were reluctant to leave afterwards.

"Alright, alright, guys," Mao Mao caved, "maybe we should dry off and go somewhere else." This wasn't working out as he had anticipated, and he was beginning to worry about his future with his two loves: his dog and his girlfriend.

*****

There was a field near the village that Mimyao had often overlooked, but its expansive views and beautiful scenery beckoned her to explore its undiscovered territory on this very day. She lead Bao Bao along on his salad-green leash and collar, smiling all the way.

  
Mao Mao followed close behind. As much as he wanted to enjoy this experience, his yearning for Mimyao and Bao Bao's attention took over all other thoughts. He wasn't going to give up just yet, however. The sheriff had one last idea in mind.

"Hey Mimyao!" the black cat called, sprinting to catch up with her, "You wanna play a game?"

"Sure!" she replied, "Bao Bao would probably love it too, wouldn't ya, boy?"

The Shiba Inu barked in response, panting and wagging his tail.

"Okay then," Mao Mao challenged, "whoever runs over to that tree first--" he motioned to a massive oak in the distance, "--wins! What do you say to that, guys?"

"I'd say we're already _halfway there!_"

Mao Mao spun around, and found that Mimyao and Bao Bao did, in fact, get a head start, and were sprinting across the field with surprising speed.

"What?" Mao Mao gasped, darting after them, "_Hey!_ No fair!"

Mimyao and her canine companion's feet thudded against the soft grass as they made their way towards the oak tree. "Isn't this fun, Bao Bao?" she cheered, glancing down at the dog, "We're kicking Mao Mao's--"

Before she could finish, a black blur raced past, and took the lead. "Haha!" Mao Mao hollered, "Try and catch _me!_" He found himself at the oak tree, but to his surprise, Mimyao and Bao Bao had beat him to it.

But it wasn't losing that upset him. It was the winning duos' post-race embrace. Mimyao was laughing and smiling, scratching Bao Bao's favorite spot...the spot Mao Mao used to rub...and the dog was lapping at Mimyao's face in return. The way he used to do to the black cat, who stood in the background, on the outside looking in.

As if that wasn't enough, Mimyao's cheerful, loving response to Bao Bao's affection did him in.

"I love spending time with you, Bao Bao! I think you're gonna be one of my best friends!"

_I think you're gonna be one of my best friends!_

That was the straw that broke the camel's back. Mao Mao could feel his heart breaking into a million pieces as he watched the scene unfold, until he realized that he'd seen enough. He turned tail and ran in the other direction, away from the incident, as tears pricked his eyes.

"Mao Mao?" Mimyao called after him, "Where are you going?"

The black cat didn't bother answering her. He just kept running. It didn't matter where he went. He knew he could never outrun the fact that Mimyao and Bao Bao didn't need him around to be happy. That in itself was enough to make him climb aboard the aerocycle and venture on home.

*****

"Mao?" Badgerclops asked, watching him take a whole tray of cobbler off the counter, "I know you're upset, but is this really necessary?"

  
"_Yes,_" the black cat snapped, stuffing a piece into his mouth, "yes it is! Mmph, this is _really_ good!" He stormed back into his room and slammed the door shut, leaving Badgerclops alone in the kitchen. No less than fifteen minutes later, Mimyao and Bao Bao entered the house. Worried expressions clouded their faces.

"Oh hey you two," the badger greeted, "where've you been?"

"Oh, well we went shopping, played in the fountain, ran through the--" Mimyao stopped herself, shaking her head, "uh, all that stuff doesn't matter. Have you seen Mao Mao?"

Badgerclops motioned to his room down the hall. "He's really upset about something; at least, he must be. I saw him take an entire tray of cobbler with him."

Mimyao sighed, facepalming. "Gah, I feel so guilty," she muttered, "I have to fix this." Quickly, she detached Bao Bao's leash, hanging it on a coat rack near the door. Bao Bao, his signature grin dissipated, pawed at Mimyao's legs. He must've known what she was feeling; she could tell by the sympathetic look in his eyes.

Mimyao kneeled down to pet the Shiba Inu. "Don't worry, buddy," she whispered, "we'll sort this whole mess out, you'll see." She stood back up, and with Bao Bao on her tail, the cream cat crept towards Mao Mao's room. Upon reaching his door, Mimyao could hear some kind of music playing in the background. And above its final chorus, Mao Mao's voice could be heard, wailing out the lyrics in an almost distraught fashion.

"*sob sob* *sniff*  
You take a piece of me...with you  
_*sob sob sob* *sniff*_  
Every time you _go away_  
_Bao Bao!_ _*sob*_  
You take a piece of me *sniff* with you  
*sob* Why do you keep running away from me?"

Mimyao's heart broke a little, listening to Mao Mao sing a song that depressing. Not to mention that he reworked the lyrics to suit Bao Bao! The cream cat, wanting more than anything to comfort him, cautiously knocked on the door.

"Mao Mao? Are you okay, buddy?"

There was a brief pause, and Mao Mao could be heard eating something whilst still sobbing.

"Are you crying? And eating cobbler at the same time?"

"*hic* What does it _sound_ like I'm doing?" Mao Mao choked out.

Mimyao sighed, shaking her head. "Look, can we come in? Just to talk?"

"*sniff* We?"

"Yeah, I brought Bao Bao with me," Mimyao admitted, "don't you wanna see him?"

Silence.

"Alright," Mao Mao murmured, "you can come in, I guess..."

Mimyao gulped, exchanged looks with Bao Bao, and opened the door. Immediately in front of her sat a depressed Mao Mao, draped in his cape, his eyes and nose sore from crying. Tissues littered the floor, and a freshly-emptied tin of cobbler was pushed to the side of its consumer.

Mimyao sat beside her boyfriend, while Bao Bao watched them both with concerned eyes. "Mao Mao," Mimyao began, "about what happened in the field..."

"You don't have to apologize," Mao Mao cut her off, "it's not your fault. Or Bao Bao's."

Mimyao blinked, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Then what's going on?"

Mao Mao sighed in resignation, resting his head in one hand. "It's me," he murmured, "I didn't think I'd feel unneeded again so soon. But seeing you two enjoy each other's company; considering each other a best friend in the end..."

The black cat paused, wiping his eyes. "I realize now that you both don't need me around to be happy. You were content with just the pair of you, and you alone. No wonder Bao Bao keeps running away...I'm not good enough to be his friend. He--and you--deserve so much more than me. You deserve a legendary hero, and that's not what I am. A wannabe, maybe, but a hero..."

Mimyao silenced Mao Mao, simply by locking eyes with him. "You're more than a _legendary_ hero, Mao Mao," she said, her voice heavy with empathy.

"Then what am I?"

"You're _my_ hero," Mimyao confirmed, "mine, and Bao Bao's. There's no hero we'd rather have in our lives."

"So you mean it?" Mao Mao asked, skepticism fringing his tone, "How can I be sure?"

"Because I love you, Mao Mao," the cream cat replied, giving his hand a gentle squeeze, "just ask Bao Bao if he thinks the same. Maybe he'll bark a yes."

Mao Mao reached for Bao Bao's face, petting it gently. "Are you gonna run away again?" He asked.

Bao Bao sat silent for a moment. Then, out of nowhere, he tackled Mao Mao, licking his face happily.

"Wow, really? You'll stay?" The black cat gasped, "Oh, Bao Bao, thank you! We really _can_ start over after all!"


	32. Passion Project

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mimyao uncovers the art supplies she and Mao Mao bought downtown, but is unsure what to do with them. Unless...

Mimyao sat on her mattress, her back to the wall as she pondered. On days like this, when there weren't any monsters to fight or sweetiepies to attend to, she was left to her own devices. It could get really boring, especially since she assumed her teammates were preoccupied, and she didn't want to bother them.

However, something unusual caught Mimyao's eye. From behind a shelf, she could see the corner of a white board out in the open. Curious, the cream cat approached the object, and quickly and excitedly discovered what it was: the canvas she and Mao Mao had picked up at the shopping center's craft store, along with the set of acrylic paint bottles she had selected. Mimyao smiled. She had almost completely forgotten about these art supplies; even though they had been purchased no more than two months prior.

Mimyao pulled the canvas and paint out from behind the shelf. _This is great!_ She mused, rummaging through her unexpected discovery's contents, _But the question remains: what am I gonna paint with all this...er, paint?_

She could try a background. Mimyao had done many of those sorts of paintings over the years, even scraping together enough money as a teenager to paint Tanya's favorite travel spot as a birthday gift. That was Sycamorestead; a wood and lanturn-based town powered by stored solar energy and fireflies.

_No,_ Mimyao thought, shaking her head, _backgrounds are nice, but I paint them a lot. What I need is something different, like a model..._

A model, admittedly, would be a nice change of pace. It wasn't often she could find someone willing to have her paint them, mostly because she hardly knew anyone that patient. But temperment aside, Mimyao wanted to potray this model as what she thought of them, not just what they appeared to be.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, followed by Mao Mao's voice.

"Hey, Mimyao? Is this a bad time?"

The cream cat casually strutted over and opened it. "Nope," she replied, "so what's up?"

"Well, uh," Mao Mao began, "nothing really. Actually, I'm kinda bored."

"I was too," Mimyao admitted, "but then I found these..." She pointed to the cancas and paint bottles on the floor.

"Wow, you still have those?" The black cat smiled, remembering the trip to the shopping center in all its profound splendor.

"Yeah," Mimyao replied, scratching her head, "but the problem is, I'm trying to figure out what to paint..."

That was when it hit her: the model she was searching for was right in front of her! The feline artist could picture it now; a beautiful painting of Mao Mao, his chest puffed out as he stood atop a mighty cliff, his crimson cape flapping in the wind.

"Mao Mao?" Mimyao asked, her tail flicking, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Mao Mao shrugged, "have at it."

"How good are you at modeling?"

"Oh that's easy, I..." Mao Mao paused, stretching his eyes wide open. "Wait a minute...what?"

"I was wondering if maybe I could paint you," Mimyao explained, "I'm looking for a model, and since you're here..."

"No. No no no no, _no way._"

"What?" Mimyao raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"I'm not a very photogenic guy, Mimyao," Mao Mao shook his head, "I mean, really, there's better people to paint. Like, uh...Badgerclops."

"Mao Mao, he's napping," Mimyao rolled her eyes, "and before you bring up Adorabat, I'd like to mention that she's a five year old who probably doesn't want to stand still for a half hour."

The sheriff crossed his arms, clearly defeated. "Yeah, yeah. But I still don't think this is a good idea."

"Aww, c'mon, Mao," Mimyao persisted, "I think it'd be really cool! Besides, I think you'd be better at this than you think."

Mao Mao exhaled; a deep, almost groan-like sigh. "You're just gonna keep asking me until I say yes, aren't you?"

"Yep."

At long last, the black cat capitulated. He picked up Mimyao's canvas and set it up on an easel, which was conveniently positioned nearby. "Fine," he muttered, "let's just get this over with."

Mimyao smiled, her tail wavering in excitement as she prepped a palette with the colors she needed. "Thank you, Mao Mao," she purred, "I'll get right to work!"

*****

  
Almost an hour had passed since Mimyao began her painting of Mao Mao. Though her model appeared to loathe the entire experience, he was secretly curious: how would the feline artist paint him? For some reason, Mao Mao couldn't help but anticipate the worst.

_What if she thinks I look like a chunky, dorky weirdo?_ He thought, _After all, Mimyao did see me nakey once...the image of my unclothed body could still be ingrained into her mind, and permanently on display in her artwork. Gahh, what was I thinking, agreeing to model for her?_

Meanwhile, Mimyao hummed a little tune as she put the finishing touches on her painting. A few more strokes, and it would be perfection. The cream cat was extremely surprised and proud of her artwork; even after a two-year reprieve, she was somehow getting back into the swing of things. She slipped her paintbrush back into the cup of water beside the easel, setting her hands on her hips as she admired her hard work.

"How much longer do I have to stand like this?" Mao Mao complained, his position beginning to falter.

"You don't have to worry about that," Mimyao grinned, "because I just finished."

Mao Mao gulped, nervously faking a smile. Beads of sweat formed on his head as he shakily asked the very question he was hoping to avoid. "C-can I see it?"

"Of course," the cream cat nodded, waving him over, "it's still drying, but it's complete. I hope you like it!"

The sheriff anxiously took his position beside Mimyao, his eyes shut tight. _This is it, _he coaxed himself, _I'm looking on the count of three. One...two..._

He braced himself as his eyelids snapped open.

_...three!_

What Mao Mao was staring at almost brought him to tears. Before him stood an incredibly accurate image of himself, his chest puffed out, perched on a great rock. The background was an astoundingly realistic sunrise, with streaks of red, orange, and yellow encircling the subject of the artwork. The painting portrayed him in a heroic light the likes of which he was never expecting.

Mimyao could feel her heart pounding as she awaited Mao Mao's response. "D...do you like it?"

"No," Mao Mao murmured.

The cream cat's heart sank. "Oh..."

"I _love_ it."

Mimyao's ears snapped upright, and she blushed. "Wait, really...?" Before she could finish, Mao Mao wrapped her in a warm hug, something he rarely, if ever, initiated.

"You have no idea how happy this makes me," the black cat purred, "you're the best, Mimyao!"

"Aww, thanks Mao," Mimyao replied, reciprocating the hug, "you were a great model."


	33. The Enemy of My Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the Sky Pirates Steal Tanya's aerotruck, she goes to the sheriff's department for help. But Mao Mao still doesn't fully trust his former partner...

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining in the clear, blue sky as the songs of titmouses filled the air; a serenading sound which put Tanya's mind at ease as she drove her aerotruck above the village. She was returning home after cashing in a bounty on Red-Eyed Reno, an infamous rat smuggler who had managed to run a mobile griffin meat stand for six years straight before Tanya busted and delivered him to the Spruceton County Jail, where he was to serve a five-year sentence for poaching.

Tanya slowly descended her aerotruck as she approached her apartment. She parked and locked the vehicle beside the sidewalk, unloaded her bounty gatherings, and waltzed into the small two-story building. She quietly shut the door and crept over to the staircase. Opening the secret entrance beneath it, the tanuki found a large, metal safe. Due to the large sums of money Tanya collected from each bounty, she had to install this massive space for extra security. It didn't have a lock-and-key system, however; or even a combination code to unlock it.

Tanya pressed her palm into a screen in the center of the safe's door. It beeped, and a clunking noise could be heard from behind the front, followed by the door's successful opening. The bounty hunter smiled, placing her newly-collected money bags in the space and shutting the door. She estimated to have at least $100,000 in cash in the safe; the resulting funds from her criminal-chasing career.

Suddenly, loud noises could be heard from behind Tanya's front door. It was coming from outside! Without a word, the tanuki rushed to open it. From her front porch, she witnessed something she had never once dealt with, even though her truck was made of solid gold, not one person had attempted to steal it. Until now, that is: four animals dressed in eccentric clothing; an ostrich, a giraffe, a rat, and a half-orangutan-half-snake stood in front of her truck, arguing over who would pick it up.

Tanya cleared her throat, annoyed and surprised by the strange appearances of these thieves. "Ahem, gentlemen," she said flatly, "in case you haven't noticed, that's _my_ truck."

The criminals blinked, exchanging glances.

"So it is," the snake replied, snapping his head towards his companions, "run!"

With that, the strange group made off with the aerotruck. Tanya yelled after them, running as fast as her legs could carry her. She rounded an alleyway, only to find that she had lost the perpetrators.

"Ugh, dirty thieves!" Tanya snarled, "_Now_ how am I supposed to get around? I have to get my truck back!"

But getting the aerotruck back was no easy task, especially since it was her only means of transportation. Plus, the group that stole it outnumbered Tanya four to one. Unless...

"Well, I guess I have no other choice," Tanya sighed reluctantly, "I'm gonna need someone who knows this valley inside and out to help me; someone who fights villains like those on a daily basis. Someone...like a sheriff."

*****

It had been an exciting day for she sheriff's department. Patrols, parking tickets, and even a monster fight had consumed their schedule up until this point. The aerocycle came to a stop in the garage after zipping through the waterfall, and its passengers dismounted, prepared to unwind for the rest of the day.

"Great job, everyone," Mao Mao complimented his teammates, hopping off the aerocycle, "now _that _was an exhilarating monster fight!"

"Heh, you say that all the time, dude," Badgerclops commented, accompanied by his classic casual smile.

"He wouldn't say it if it wasn't true," Mimyao nudged the badger, grinning, "Mao Mao's a lot of things, but he sure as heck isn't one to hide the truth."

The pair cackled as they climbed the stairs leading to the living room, with Adorabat and Mao Mao in the lead. Bao Bao heard their footsteps, and rushed to greet his owners at the door. Mimyao smiled, hugging the Shiba Inu as he licked her face. Not long after, however, Mao Mao released an aggravated groan.

"Are you _kidding_ me?" The black cat hissed, "What does she want this time?"

He was right: just beyond the front door, Tanya could be seen outside, sitting on the railing of the house.

"Tanya?" Mimyao raised an eyebrow, sending Bao Bao back into her room, "What's she doing here?"

"That's _exactly_ what I want to know," Mao Mao growled, stomping towards the front door. He swung it open, stepped out onto the porch, and yelled in annoyance. _"Tanyaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!"_

"Hiya, mittens," the tanuki greeted, casual as ever, "I'm surprised you don't lose your voice once in a while from all that yelling."

"Don't try to change the subject, you loitering--"

"Loitering?" Tanya shook her head, amused, "You still use cop slang after-hours?"

"It's not _slang!_" Mao Mao snapped, "It's a professional term used by upholders of the law! Not that _you_ would know anything about subjects of that field."

"Oh, come on, Mao," Mimyao rolled her eyes, pushing past the fuming sheriff, "stop making a scene. She's just hanging around."

"On private property!" Mao Mao interjected.

"Look, mittens," Tanya giggled, "I didn't come here just to pester you all night. I can do that any time of day."

"Oh really?" the jet black feline intrigued, "Then what _are_ you here for, might I ask?"

"As it happens, sheriff," the tanuki continued, sliding down from the railing, "my aerotruck has been stolen by what appears to be a gang of thieves. From the looks of them, they might be from around here. And as the sheriff of Pure Heart Valley, I kinda thought you'd know them."

"What do they look like?" Adorabat asked, cocking her head from her perch on Badgerclops' shoulder.

"Hmmm..." Tanya pondered aloud, "I recall seeing an ostrich, a giraffe, a rat, and some weird half-snake-half-orangutan guy."

"Wait a minute..." Mao Mao murmured, "that sounds a lot like..."

"The Sky Pirates?" Badgerclops chimed in.

"Sky Pirates?" Mimyao shrugged, "Nobody ever told me there were pirates around here."

"Allow me to explain, Mimyao," Mao Mao began, clearing his throat, "ahem! The Sky Pirates were originally a large group of villains led by the horrendously underwhelming Orangusnake, formed with the intent to steal the Ruby Pure Heart and rule the world. However, after Badgerclops and I arrived in Pure Heart Valley and flawlessly defeated them for the first time, the majority of the once fearsome crew and airship was demolished, leaving only the three most incompetent members standing: Ratarang, Ramaraffe, and Boss Hosstrich. It is those three members, still somehow bound together by Orangusnake's leadership, that now compose the villainous team we refer to as the Sky Pirates, who are still pointlessly scheming to fix their airship and steal the Ruby Pure Heart as we speak."

"Wait," Adorabat asked, "so if those pirates want to steal the Ruby Pure Heart, then why did they run off with Tanya's truck?"

"Good question," Mao Mao murmured, scratching his chin. Suddenly, it occurred to him. "Wait, Tanya," he asked, "is your aerotruck reliant on a power gem as its main source of energy?"

The tanuki flicked her tail in thought. "Come to think of it...yes. It's a red gem inside the aerotruck."

"That's it!" Mao Mao pounded his fist on his other hand's palm, "The Sky Pirates knew they could get an energy source to repair their airship from aerodynamic vehicles. They saw your aerotruck as the perfect opportunity to restart their diabolical plans right under our noses!"

"If what you're saying is true," Mimyao gasped, "does that mean these Sky Pirates are gonna use Tanya's aerotruck to take over the world?"

"Over my _dead body_ they will!" Mao Mao growled. He stopped, glaring at Tanya. "But even if they _did_ steal Tanya's aerotruck, how do we know this isn't some kind of trap?"

"Whoa, easy there, mittens," Tanya replied coolly, "I wouldn't be on board with any villain's plans. I'm a bounty hunter, remember? I _catch_ bad guys, not _support_ them."

"You've committed plenty of illegal acts yourself," Mao Mao narrowed his eyes, "so it's not impossible."

"Mao Mao," Mimyao warned, "this isn't the time for an accusation session. In case you haven't noticed, the fate of Pure Heart Valley could be resting in our hands!"

"Not if this whole thing is a ruse," the black cat refuted.

Mimyao groaned, facepalming. "Listen," she said, "I know you have your reasons for believing that, but Tanya would never lie to us, especially about something as important as the safety of the valley."

"But..."

"Mao Mao," Mimyao interrupted, "if you can't trust her, will you at least _try_ to trust me?"

"I...I _do_ trust you, Mimyao," Mao Mao stuttered, "I always have."

"Then you're come with us to get Tanya's aerotruck back, right?" Mimyao added, her tail flicking.

Mao Mao sighed in defeat. "Badgerclops? Adorabat?"

"We were gonna go anyways," Badgerclops shrugged, "besides, Tanya's cool with me."

"Me too!" Adorabat cheered, flapping her wings excitedly, "Let's go kick some pirate butt!"

All eyes were on the sheriff, and in a moment, he finally caved. "Alright, alright," he begrudgingly agreed, "I'll do it."

"Thanks, mittens," Tanya smiled, "I knew I could count on you."

*****

Since Mao Mao had insisted on leaving the aerocycle at home, the sheriff's department and Tanya were forced to venture to the Sky Pirates' aeroship on foot. They trekked through the forest on a single dirt path; the same path Mao Mao and Mimyao had taken on their first patrol together.

Today, however, Mao Mao wasn't as gentle as he was with Mimyao alone. He was strangely silent, and a scowl plastered his face throughout the journey. Mimyao could tell he was extremely on-edge and uncomfortable, and he never had to say a word for her to piece together such a conclusion.

Tanya, too, noticed his abnormal behavior, and attempted to lighten the mood. "So mittens," she began, trotting next to him, "I just wanted to say..."

"I'm not doing this because I _like_ you, Tanya," Mao Mao cut her off, his voice low and gruff, "I'm doing it because it's my duty to protect the valley." He lifted his head, speeding up. "I'm taking the lead, since _you_ couldn't be bothered, even though this mission is about retrieving _your_ aerotruck."

Mimyao watched her boyfriend brush past his former partner, leaving her in the back of the party. A worried expression crossed the cream cat's face, and she found herself walking alongside her best friend. "No one should have to be singled out like that," she commented, glancing at Mao Mao for a moment, "do you want me to set him straight? Because we've talked about this, and he still doesn't..."

"Don't bother, kitten," Tanya assured her, "there's nothing you can do to change his mind. Mittens marches to the beat of his own drum. You and I both know that."

Mimyao sighed, reaching over to give Tanya's hand a gentle squeeze. "You don't deserve it, though," she whispered, "you're so much more than a bounty hunter, Tanya. I just wish he could see you the way I do."

The tanuki managed a weak smile, returning Mimyao's much-appreciated gesture. "I travelled with you for eight years, kitten," she replied, "I only ventured with mittens for one. There's a big difference."

Mimyao could feel her heart break a little for Tanya. Why was it that Mao Mao only had a soft side for his girlfriend, but not his former partner? It wasn't fair. Then again, Mimyao had never really asked why. But that wasn't really her business, and she didn't want to intrude and make things worse between her two friends.

Suddenly, a giraffe and a rat leapt out of the bushes, poised to attack.

"Ramaraffe? Ratarang?" Mao Mao snapped, "Where's the rest of your crew, you dirtbags?"

"They're busy," Ratarang grinned, "so you're just gonna have to face the two of us!"

"Yeah! There's no way you're gonna win!" Ramaraffe added, stretching her mechanical neck, "Hey, who're the new girls? They look like _perfect targets!_"

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Mimyao retorted, retracting her sword from its cover, "let's dance, pirates!" She leapt into the air, kicking Ramaraffe off balance.

"Let's get 'em!" Ratarang declared, transforming into a boomerang, "Throw me, Ramaraffe!"

And with that, the battle ensued. The sheriff's department went all out; cannons fired, punches were thrown, and steel met steel. Adorabat frantically flapped around as Ramaraffe chased her, serving as the perfect bait for Mimyao, who took full advantage of the distracted villain. Tanya's leaves even doubled as razor-sharp shurikens, which she threw every which way, catching her opponents off guard.

However, during the final moments of the fight, Tanya and Mao Mao accidentally collided, which resulted in a very angry and humiliated Mao Mao. The Sky Pirates would've had the upper hand had Badgerclops, Adorabat, and Mimyao not finished them off, combining their attacks to blast Ramaraffe and Ratarang all the way back to their ship.

"Mao Mao! Tanya!" Mimyao gasped, "Are you guys okay?" She never got a response, as Mao Mao was too busy fuming to care.

"Ugh, I can't believe this!" he hollered, "Why couldn't you just stay out of the way, Tanya?"

"I wanted to help!" Tanya explained, "I couldn't just stand there and do nothing!"

"_Oh,_ if you wanna talk about doing _nothing,_" Mao Mao retorted, "you could've saved your _own_ aerotruck! Why should we even have to help you?"

"Because I didn't know where the Sky Pirates took my truck!" the tanuki replied, "Believe me, I didn't want to ask, but I had no other choice!"

"Oh, you had a choice, all right!" the black cat snarled, "In fact, if you had just stayed away from Pure Heart Valley in the first place..."

"Mao Mao, enough!" Mimyao interrupted, standing between Tanya and Mao Mao, "It's not her fault. None of this is."

"Why are you defending her?" Mao Mao asked, "She can speak for herself!"

"You never give her the chance to!" the cream cat snapped, "Tanya can't say one word without you subconsciously blocking her out! Admit it, you don't trust her!"

"You want the truth?" Mao Mao asked brashly, "No, I don't trust her. But only because she..."

"Because she's a bounty hunter?" Mimyao retorted, "Because you _still_ judge her for things that happened _years_ ago? Because even after I asked you to keep an open mind; even after the moving incident, and even though you _know_ how I feel about your treatment of her, you just don't want to listen to me?"

"Mimyao," Mao Mao said, his tone softening, "I..."

"Shut up!" Mimyao seethed, "Just shut up! I can't believe you, Mao Mao! You're so arrogant and self-centered that you can't even cooperate with Tanya for _once,_ even when she _really_ needs you! Even when your own _teammates_ need you to help them, especially _me!_"

"M-Mimyao..." Mao Mao stuttered. 

"Before we even started this mission," Mimyao murmured, lowering her voice, "I asked you if you trusted me enough to do this; not for yourself; not even me; for Tanya. But now...it's obvious that you don't. That you didn't want to do this for anyone...not even for me..."

"No..." Mao Mao reached for her, attempting to comfort her, "Mimyao, please, I didn't mean to--"

Before he could finish, Mimyao had taken off, tears running down her face as her feet pounded against the dirt.

"Mimyao!" Mao Mao called after her, tears pricking his eyes, "Wait! Don't go!" He turned around to see his teammates staring at him, disappointed and concerned.

Tanya was the first to shake her head. "She's right, Mao Mao," she sighed, "we should've left the past in the past." Silently, she raced after her best friend, her round, fluffy tail bobbing in the wind. Adorabat followed her, giving Mao Mao an empathetic glace as she flew past.

"Badgerclops?" Mao Mao croaked, watching the badger pass him.

"I'm sorry, dude," Badgerclops replied softly, "but maybe you should head home. It's probably for the best." He followed his friends up the hill, leaving Mao Mao by himself.

At last, Mao Mao broke down. Tears spilled down his cheeks in freefall, soaking them as he sobbed. Mimyao had been right. It wasn't Tanya that got him into this mess; it had been him all along. And nothing hurt Mao Mao worse than knowing he made Mimyao feel just as angry and alone as he was.

"What have I done?" the sheriff sniffled, "Mimyao's one of the only friends I have, and I had to go and ruin everything!"

_Tanya can't say one word without you subconsciously blocking her out! Admit it, you don't trust her!_

Mao Mao couldn't deny it; he still didn't fully trust Tanya. She was a vigilante, who more than occasionally broke the law for her own enjoyment. But Mimyao had been right about blocking the tanuki out at least. It was something Mao Mao was adamant on at times. The truth was, he couldn't find it in him to trust Tanya again. Not just yet...

_Because she's a bounty hunter? Because you still judge her for things that happened years ago? Because even after I asked you to keep an open mind; even after the moving incident, and even though you know how I feel about your treatment of her, you just don't want to listen to me?_

Deep down, Mao Mao knew he was holding a grudge. It was a long-kept grudge over virtues the black cat had been raised with, and though he knew Tanya was raised with the same standards, she had deviated from them for reasons she refused to explain. At least to Mao Mao, anyway. But even though Mao Mao was fully aware of Mimyao's close friendship with Tanya, he hadn't considered the full effect his ignorance had on his girlfriend until it was too late.

_You're so arrogant and self-centered that you can't even cooperate with Tanya for once, even when she really needs you! Even when your own teammates need you to help them, especially me!_

It was undeniable; Mao Mao hadn't been there for anyone: his deputies, the sweetiepies he had sworn to protect, or even Tanya. _But I can still change that,_ Mao Mao thought, pulling himself to his feet.

At that moment, memories of his adventures with both Tanya and Mimyao flowed through his mind. They had done everything together: fighting, travelling, and even eating. Each bond was a special one, and Mao Mao had been a fool to take them for granted.

_Before we even started this mission, I asked you if you trusted me enough to do this; not for yourself; not even me; for Tanya._

"I do," Mao Mao declared, whistling for the aerocycle, "I do trust you, Mimyao, and I'll fight for you until the very end!"

Within seconds, the aerocycle appeared, and Mao Mao swung his leg over the side. He zipped through the air on the vehicle, determined to make up for his mistakes in any way imaginable.

*****

"Mimyao!" Tanya screamed, watching the cream cat get launched away from Orangusnake at a terrifying speed. She leapt at the half-snake-half-orangutan, kicking his head in order to launch herself into the air.

"Ow!" Orangusnake yowled, "You'll pay for that, you crazy raccoon!"

"I'm a _tanuki,_ sweetheart," Tanya winked, catching Mimyao. She deployed a leaf towards the ground, which transformed into a mattress. The pair of female heroes landed softly before their lifesaver vanished, leaving them on the ground unharmed.

"You okay, kitten?" Tanya asked, helping Mimyao up.

"I think so," Mimyao nodded, "thanks. But now what do we do? It's four on four, and even then, Adorabat can't fight as well as we can. We're practically outnumbered four to three!"

"That's right, you fools!" Orangusnake cackled, his goons gathering around him, "But I'll make you a deal, Tanya." He signaled to Boss Hosstrich, who scooped Mimyao up and dangled her by her legs.

"Mimyao!" Tanya gasped, "I don't normally turn down deals, Orangusnake, but this is too far. Put her down _now!_"

"Not unless you show us where the gem is in your aerotruck!" Boss Hosstrich jeered, "We've looked all over, but we can't find it!"

"And if you don't," Orangusnake warned, aiming his translucent purple axe at Mimyao's throat, "then we'll have to resort to..._other_ methods of making you talk."

Tanya was torn. She didn't know what to say to such a threat, especially since Badgerclops and Adorabat were preoccupied with fighting Ramaraffe and Ratarang to help her. It seemed like she was out of luck.

Just when it seemed like all hope was lost, something--or someone--burst through a wall in the aeroship. Tanya wheeled around, and all fighting amongst the Sky Pirates ceased.

"Mao Mao!" the sheriff's department cheered.

Mao Mao left the aerocycle with Badgerclops, whipped out his katana in midair, and slashed at Orangusnake, knocking his weapon out of his hands.

"Unhand my girlfriend," Mao Mao demanded, "or we'll see who _really_ has to make a choice here!"

"Wait..._girlfriend?_" Orangusnake gasped, "This salty cat is your _girlfriend?_"

"Yeah, what about it?" Mao Mao snapped, pressing the flat end of his blade close enough to Orangusnake's throat that if he moved, he'd be pierced by its edge.

"Alright, alright!" Orangusnake choked, "Hosstrich, let her go!"

The ostrich released Mimyao, who quickly turned on the villain, kicking him across the ship. Mao Mao did the same to Orangusnake, who was joined by Ratarang and Ramaraffe in a defeated pile.

"Mimyao, I'm sorry," Mao Mao apologized, "you were right, I wasn't..."

He was interrupted by Mimyao, who had yanked him into a profound hug. "Thank you," she purred, "I'll accept your apology later, though. We don't have much time." She turned to her tanuki friend. "Quick, Tanya!" Mimyao called out to her, "Start up your truck and take me with you!"

Tanya nodded. She turned the ignition, to which her truck responded by vibrating as it always did. "Oh, how I missed this noise," she mused, signaling for Mimyao to join her.

In an instant, the aerocycle and aerotruck took flight, leaving the Sky Pirates in their ship as they headed for HQ. In the distance, there was a faint call from the group of villains, which sounded to Mimyao as though they were saying, "We're okay!"


	34. Two of a Kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mao Mao convinces Mimyao to go to therapy after a series of traumatic nightmares.

Mimyao woke up in a cold sweat, trembling uncontrollably. Her heart raced, and she was breathing so rapidly, she could barely breathe coherently. Tears spilled down her cheeks, and she buried her face in her knees, recounting the horrible dream in its entirety.

Suddenly, her door creaked open to reveal a worried Bao Bao. The dog padded over to Mimyao's bedside, whimpering, and licked her arm.

"*sniff* Bao Bao?" Mimyao stuttered, wiping her eyes, "w-what're you doing here?"

The Shiba Inu pawed at her leg, his innocent eyes radiating a strange comfort to Mimyao. The cream cat faked a smile, patting an empty place on the mattress next her, and Bao Bao took the hint. He rested his head on Mimyao's legs as she kneeled beside him.

"Thanks for checking up on me, buddy," Mimyao purred, stroking Bao Bao's head, "but I'm alright. It was just a nightmare...."

Deep down, however, Mimyao knew that it wasn't "just a nightmare". This hadn't been the first time she'd experienced one; in fact, she'd been having them all week, but only Bao Bao knew about how bad the situation was becoming. Mimyao didn't want anyone to worry about her, so she had brushed her nightmares off as minor sleep disruptions, when in reality, she refused to go back to sleep after each occurence, which was starting to take a toll on her during the day. Thankfully, no monsters had attacked the valley recently, so she didn't have to worry about the consequences of her night terrors.

Bao Bao was a very loyal friend, and Mimyao never doubted why Mao Mao loved his dog for a second, especially after what he had been doing for her for about a week. Every time Mimyao had a nightmare, Bao Bao was there to comfort her, which was especially appreciated considering Mao Mao, Badgerclops, and Adorabat were sound asleep, and the cream cat felt guilty disturbing them on the account of a bad dream. Regardless, Bao Bao's companionship kept her occupied for the remaining hours until dawn, when she could once again waltz into the kitchen and pretend nothing happened the night before.

Or could she?

*****

"Good morning, Mao Mao!" Adorabat chirped, kicking her tiny legs in her booster seat as she greeted the sheriff, "Hey Badgerclops, are you making waffles today?"

"We don't have to eat waffles _every day,_ you know," Badgerclops smiled casually, pouring a mixture into a frying pan, "I like mixing it up once in a while by trying something different. Like pancakes!"

"But aren't pancakes just flat waffles without the fancy grid marks?" Mao Mao asked, sipping coffee from his duck mug.

"Nah, dude," Badgerclops shook his head amusingly, "pancakes are special. Then again, anything that goes into my mouth is special as long as it tastes good."

At that moment, Bao Bao came trotting into the kitchen, his tail wagging. He greeted the three present sheriff's department members with his signature grin, plopping himself beside Mao Mao and allowing himself to be petted.

"Hold on, pal," Mao Mao smiled, scratching the dog between his ears--his favorite spot--and waltzing across the room, "I'll fill up your dish so you can eat too." He rummaged through the cabinet, discovered a big bag of_ K9 Kibble _(Pure Heart Valley's signature dog food), and poured some into a salad-green dog dish that perfectly matched Bao Bao's collar. Immediately, the eager pup chowed down on his breakfast, leaving Mao Mao to his own.

Footsteps sounded behind the black cat, and he wheeled around to find Mimyao trudging down the hallway, yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"Ah, good morning, Mimy--"

What Mao Mao was staring at almost made him spit out his coffee. Mimyao's fur was noticeably scruffier than usual, and her light blue eyes had bags under them, which caught her boyfriend--and everyone else, for that matter--off guard. Mimyao normally groomed herself long before she arrived for breakfast, but today, she hadn't bothered with a shower just yet.

"Uh, Mimyao?" Badgerclops asked, sliding his finished pancakes onto a large serving plate, "Is everything...okay?"

"What?" Mimyao yawned, "Of course. Nothing wrong here. Just a little tired."

"A little?" Mao Mao murmured, "You sure about that?"

"Yeah," the truthfully exhausted cat lied, "just had a rough night, that's all."

"How so?" Mao Mao intrigued, taking a seat next to her.

"W-well..." Mimyao stuttered, "t-the thunderstorm last night woke me up. You know, because of how loud it was."

"Uh, Mimyao," Mao Mao corrected, "there wasn't a thunderstorm last night. Actually, it was pretty quiet. So...is there something else going on?"

"Okay, okay, you got me," Mimyao facepalmed, "fine. I've been having nightmares for about a week or so. But it's not a big deal..."

"It is when you can't get any sleep," Mao Mao countered, "and isn't this...you know..._bothering_ you at all?"

"Well..."

"Actually," Mao Mao whispered, "you wanna talk about this in another room? The verandah, maybe?"

Mimyao nodded, following Mao Mao out of the kitchen, through the living room, and into the verandah, where they stood side-by-side, admiring the sunrise for a moment. It was a beautiful sight; the warm colors it released coated the valley in shades of red, orange, and yellow. Even the Ruby Pure Heart glistened in the early morning sun, its single star-shaped crack included.

"Let me guess...you're having nightmares about your family again?" Mao Mao muttered softly.

"Wait..." Mimyao cocked her head, "how'd you know?"

"Oh, lucky guess," Mao Mao shrugged, "well, that and it sometimes happens to me as well."

"You have nightmares about your family?" Mimyao asked, attempting to smooth out her fur.

"About my father, mostly," the black cat admitted, "it isn't easy, having to relive your worst moments when all you want is to move on with your life."

"You're telling me," Mimyao rolled her eyes, leaning on the railing with both her elbows.

The pair stood in silence for a moment, before Mao Mao wrapped an arm around Mimyao. He nuzzled her cheek with his own, his whiskers grazing the cream cat's fur, giving off a comforting and warm feeling somewhere deep inside Mimyao, but she didn't mind.

"Now that I think about it," Mimyao sighed, "these nightmares kinda _have _been getting to me. They've been happening a lot lately...but I don't know why."

"Hmm..." Mao Mao suggested, "I think I might know someone who can help. But you'll have to come to his office with me at 3:00 if you want to meet him."

*****

It was a small office, that was for sure, but cozy all the same. The walls were painted a faded gold, with accents of green and mauve, and the flooring was composed of smooth, light brown wood. Supposedly, this was the workplace of a therapist Mao Mao called by the name of Blue.

"I've been seeing him for a few months now," Mao Mao explained, "after an..._interesting_...series of events with him. I guess I was having a few problems with repressed memories about my father."

"I don't know about this, Mao Mao..." Mimyao muttered skeptically.

"Oh, trust me, I wasn't too sure about it either," Mao Mao agreed, "but it turns out, working through your problems with someone else is _way_ easier than coping with them alone. Take it from my own personal experience. Plus, no one else has to know, because 'what's said in here stays here', or something around those lines."

At that moment, a small blue dog sweetiepie opened the door to a private room in the back. "Oh, hello, Mao Mao," he greeted quietly, "are you in need of an appointment?"

"Oh, not me," Mao Mao shook his head, "but my friend here is." He motioned to Mimyao, then leaned over to whisper into her ear. "You want me to go back with you?"

"No, thanks," Mimyao whispered back, "I think I should do this alone." She pulled herself to her feet, approaching the therapist casually. "Hi, I'm Mimyao," she began, shaking hands with him, "you must be Blue?"

"Yes, I am," Blue replied, smiling a little, "it's nice to meet you. If you're ready, we can get started now."

"Sure, why not?" Mimyao agreed. She stepped into Blue's office, and took a moment to take in her surroundings. The room was very similar in appearance to the waiting room, aside from a large teal sofa and a red velvet chair, which were lovingly tucked against the wall.

"You can have a seat on the sofa," Blue acknowledged, "make yourself comfortable; then we'll begin our first session."

Mimyao gulped nervously, sliding down into the teal couch, resting her back against the upright cushion.

"Nervous?" Blue asked, digging through a drawer and removing a pen and notepad. His patient nodded silently, pawing at the sofa with her feet.

"That's alright, Mimyao," Blue assured her, taking a seat in the velvet chair, "you don't have to talk about anything you don't want to. And whatever you do say stays in this room. It's policy."

"Well, if you say so," Mimyao shrugged, sinking into a comfortable position.

"So," Blue prompted, clicking his pen, "I saw Mao Mao brought you in today. Any particular reason why?"

"Well," Mimyao sighed, "I guess I've been having nightmares for the past week, and he's a little worried about me."

"I see," Blue nodded, jotting down some notes, "do you remember what your nightmares were about?"

"It's...kind of a long story," Mimyao muttered, resting her head on one hand.

"I don't have any appointments for the rest of the day," Blue smiled reassuringly, "I've got time to listen."

Mimyao took a deep breath in, then exhaled at the same rate. This was going to be painful, but it was likely for the best that she got her past out of her system. "Alright," she agreed, "let's start from the beginning. The very beginning..."

*****

"So how'd it go?" Mao Mao intrigued, driving the aerocycle home with Mimyao.

"It actually wasn't that bad," Mimyao admitted, "but it was pretty hard to articulate everything that was bothering me without feeling guilty or...uncomfortable..."

"I get what you mean," the black cat replied, "it's not very easy on my end, either. But did it at least help you just a little bit?"

"Yeah, I think so," Mimyao shrugged, "Blue says we can work on sorting out my insecurities over time. In short, I'm going back there every Waturday from today on out."

"That's good!" Mao Mao smiled, "I'm proud of you, Mimyao. It takes a lot of courage to go through with something like this."

The cream cat flushed a little, pressing her cheek into Mao Mao's back. "Thanks, Mao," she purred, "I don't know where I'd be without you."


	35. He's a Mao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanya invites the sheriff's department to an adults-only karaoke night, but things kick up a notch after she and Mimyao sing an all-too-familiar song...and order a few drinks.

⚠WARNING⚠: This chapter contains some alcohol-related content, so read at your own risk kiddos!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mao Mao had planned to spend his Sunsday night in the verandah, practicing his meditation; however, his plans had been drastically changed. The cause: Tanya Keys, who had invited the sheriff's department (or at least, the _adult _members) to a karaoke night at the _Akai Sanshō̄o_ [Red Salamander], the only bar in Pure Heart Valley, which also happened to have several designated rooms for karaoke in the rear of the restaurant.

As for Adorabat, Mao Mao refused to leave her home alone (secretly in fear that she'd repaint the verandah). Fortunately and incredibly conveniently for the sheriff's department, Adorabat had been invited to Chubbum's sleepover birthday party, so on their way to the _Akai Sanshō̄o_, the group simply dropped their youngest deputy off and were on their way.

Upon their arrival at the bar, Mimyao immediately appreciated the scenery of the place. It was dimly lit; there were no neon lights anywhere aside from the sign on the roof. The interior was a casual space, painted deep red and complemented with shades of tan and blue. Though Mimyao had never sang in front of anyone before, the environment in which she would attempt to made her comfortable enough to go through with it.

"Hey, kitten. Mittens, Patch," Tanya greeted, waltzing over to her friends after noticing their appearance, "I almost expected a no-show."

"Patch?" Mao Mao and Mimyao asked unanimously, cocking their heads.

"Hey, I had to come up with a nickname for Badgerclops, right?" the tanuki shrugged, "And we all know I choose nicknames based on the first thing I see."

"Alright, alright," Mao Mao interrupted, "can we just get this over with? I've never been into singing."

"Oh, lighten up, mittens," Tanya teased, playfully rolling her eyes, "it's an _adults-only_ karaoke night! No need to hold yourself back." She wheeled around, her fluffy tail bobbing behind her. "C'mon, I already reserved a room!"

"I don't know about this," Mao Mao murmured, "knowing Tanya, there's bound to be alcohol involved."

"What's wrong with that?" Mimyao prompted, grazing Mao Mao's chin with her tail.

"It means that one of us is gonna have to be the designated driver," Mao Mao explained, "and I have a feeling it's gonna be me. As for Tanya..."

"Mao, don't worry about her," Mimyao assured him, "her apartment's literally across the street; she doesn't need a designated driver. Besides, she _really _knows how to hold her liquor."

Mao Mao sighed, rubbing his neck. "I just don't want everyone to get too wild tonight, you know? But I guess I could give this a try. For y'all, at least."

"That's the spirit!" Mimyao winked, rushing past him to catch up with Tanya, not knowing that her evening--and everyone else's--was about to take an unexpected turn.

*****

"I never want to hear you say...I want it that way!"

Tanya and Mimyao applauded Badgerclops as he finished singing. His first number had been "I Want It That Way", which he performed as proudly and enthusiastically as ever. Mao Mao, however, had remained straight-faced the entire time, if you could call an annoyed expression a straight face.

"That was pretty good, Badgerclops," Mimyao complimented, downing her second martini of the evening. Admittedly, she was starting to feel a little tipsy, but brushed it off as a slight buzz and nothing to worry about.

Tanya, whose only drink of the evening was a single glass of red wine, stepped up to the karaoke machine, typing in the number of the song she wanted. She paused before her finger touched the button to confirm it, swiveling her head to glance at Mimyao. "Hey kitten," she asked, "you wanna join in this one? It's a song I know you love."

Mimyao nodded, confidently strutting over to Tanya, who handed her a second microphone as the song began to play. Almost immediately, Mimyao recognized it, and a flirtatious smile spread across her face. Noticing how Mao Mao had suddenly perked up, his eyes glued to her, only furthered her love of this moment. Simultaneously, she took the lead, singing the lyrics to the song passionately as she had done in the years prior.

_He's a tramp, but I love him  
Breaks a new heart every day  
He's a tramp, they adore him  
And I only hope he'll stay that way_

Tanya joined in as a backup vocalist, leaning against Mimyao's backside in a playful fashion.

_He's a tramp, he's a scoundrel  
He's a rounder, he's a cad  
He's a tramp, but I love him  
Yes, even I have got it pretty bad_

Mimyao waltzed over to Mao Mao, grinning slyly all the while continuing another verse.

_You can never tell when he'll show up  
He gives you plenty of trouble  
I guess he's just a no 'count pup  
But I wish that he were double_

Mimyao finished off the song, Tanya by her side, by brushing Mao Mao's cheek with her tail, swaying it side to side as the made her way back to the karaoke machine.

_He's a tramp, he's a rover  
And there's nothing more to say  
If he's a tramp, he's a good one  
And I wish that I could travel his way  
Wish that I could travel his way  
Wish that I could travel his way_

Mao Mao blushed profusely, his eyes stretched wide in embarrassment. "I'm never coming to karaoke night again," he muttered, hiding his face in his cape as Badgerclops clapped beside him. But secretly, the black cat adored Mimyao's singing voice, and though he refused to admit it, was in fact enjoying himself a tad more than he expected to. Maybe tonight hadn't been a total waste after all.

*****

Four martinis and three songs later, Mao Mao could tell Mimyao was completely plastered. She was leaning on his left shoulder, her face coated in a deep flush as she rubbed against him.

"Maoooo Mao," she slurred, glancing up at him drunkenly.

"Y-yeah?" Mao Mao replied uneasily, attempting to lean away from her.

"Didja like my song?" Mimyao asked, leaning in closer.

"Uh, sure," the visibly uncomfortable cat answered, "it was, uh...interesting."

"Ohhh, that's *hic* good," the intoxicated cream cat grinned, "y'know, I reeeeally, reeeeally like you."

"I know," Mao Mao rolled his eyes, "you've told me before. Like, six times."

"I can't help but lo-*hic*-loooove you," Mimyao purred. She lost her balance and collapsed into his lap, staring up at him and laughing hysterically.

"Mmmmmph, your fur's really soft," she murmured, burying her face into Mao Mao's chest fur, "I wanna cuddle with you allllll day..." Mimyao attempted to sit up, but ended up slouching against Mao Mao's torso.

"Mimyao, you're drunk," Mao Mao shook his head. He stood up, causing Mimyao to fall onto the couch they were sitting on. "I'm taking you home."

"Noooo," Mimyao pouted, "just *hic* one more martiniiii..."

"I think you've had enough," Mao Mao sighed, turning to Badgerclops, "I'm taking Mimyao home. I'll come back for you later."

"Whatever you say, man," Badgerclops shrugged, "I'm gonna sing another round. Maybe I'll get to 'Don't Stop Believing' before you get back!"

"Ugh," Mao Mao facepalmed, "whatever. If I'm not back in an hour, you'll have to walk home. I probably shouldn't leave Mimyao home alone. Not like this..."

"Yeah, she's pretty plastered," Badgerclops agreed, "I'll just hitch a ride home with Tanya. She's only had one drink."

"Fine, then," Mao Mao nodded, "I'll see you whenever." He lifted Mimyao in his arms, carrying her so that she had her arms wrapped around his neck. "Let's go, Mimyao."

"Byyyye, Badgerclops," Mimyao slurred "see ya *hic* later!"

"See ya, dudes," Badgerclops waved, grinning amusingly, "oh hey Tanya, plug in that one song we were talking about earlier!"

*****

Mao Mao had driven slowly back home, having Mimyao sit in front of him to ensure that she didn't fall off the aerocycle. It was basically his first time being a designated driver, and he especially didn't want his girlfriend getting hurt again. Not like the fight with the griffin, which he still believed was his fault.

When they pulled up in the garage, Mao Mao hopped off first, catching Mimyao as she stumbled and fell on his right side. He carried her up the stairs and into her room, setting her down on the air mattress. At this point, Mimyao had settled down a little bit; she was quieter, and seemingly exhausted.

"That was realllly fun, huh?" Mimyao giggled, settling down under the covers, "Hey Mao?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you stay here? Pleeease?"

Mao Mao shook his head assertively. "No," he replied softly, "you need to go to sleep."

Mimyao sniffled, rolling over to face the wall. "Oh...okay..."

Guilt washed over Mao Mao like a wave, and he sighed in defeat, kneeling at Mimyao's bedside. She was now sound asleep; her sides rose and fell peacefully, and Mimyao smiled a little, a light blush dusting his face.

"You were half right, though," he whispered, kissing Mimyao on her exposed cheek, "tonight was kinda fun. You have a beautiful voice." He rose to his feet, exiting the room, and quietly shut the door behind him.


	36. Chasing Rainbows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a massive rainbow appears above Pure Heart Valley, Mao Mao becomes suspicious of its origins.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Should I give up_   
_Or should I just keep chasing pavements?_   
_Even if it leads nowhere_   
_Or would it be a waste?_   
_Even If I knew my place should I leave it there?_   
_Should I give up_   
_Or should I just keep chasing pavements?_   
_Even if it leads nowhere_

**-Adele, ** ** _Chasing Pavements_ **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a gorgeous Fireday. Titmouses were singing outside Mimyao's window, and she pulled herself out from under the covers, stretching and yawning, as sunlight flowed in from through the blinds. Next to her, Bao Bao did the same. He had curled up next to Mimyao last night, and though it would seem normal to any given pet owner, it had been the first time Mimyao had ever experienced this level of canine companionship from Bao Bao. After all, she'd never had a pet before, and this was a nice change of pace.

Even Bao Bao seemed to appreciate the serenity in the air; he refrained from barking, instead licking Mimyao's face as he usually would. It was so quiet, so peaceful...

"Mao Mao! Badgerclops! Mimyao! Come look!"

Mimyao was caught off guard by Adorabat's gasp, and bolted through the doorway, Bao Bao on her heels. Mao Mao and Badgerclops had come running, and screeched to a halt in the living room, where Adorabat hovered in the windowsill, her eyes glued to whatever was happening outside.

"What is it, Adorabat?" Mao Mao asked anxiously, "Where's the perpetrator?"

"Perpa-what?" Adorabat asked, tilting her head in intrigue, "There's no danger here."

"Nevermind the fancy words," Badgerclops added, "why'd you scream if there wasn't any danger?"

"Adorabat grinned, pointing outside.

Mimyao shrugged, peeking out the window. Suddenly, she gasped. "Mao Mao," she called, "you might wanna have a look at this."

Mao Mao was at the cream cat's side in a split second. After Badgerclops and Bao Bao had joined him, the group found themselves gaping in astonishment. An enormous rainbow, much bigger than its average form, spread across the entirety of Pure Heart Valley, from over the mountains and into the forest. Mimyao swore she'd never seen a rainbow of that size; not even during her travels with Tanya.

"We gotta get a closer look!" Adorabat cheered, flapping out the door, "I'm gonna go downtown!"

"Adorabat, wait!" Mao Mao called after her, but she had already set out on her merry way. "Ugh, not again!" the sheriff facepalmed, "Badgerclops, Mimyao--uh, Bao Bao too, I guess--meet me downstairs by the aerocycle! We can't let Adorabat go out by herself, she's _five!_"

*****

Bao Bao sat happily in Mimyao's lap, his canine tongue waving in the wind as the wind blew over his ears. The cream cat was hugging her dog under his front legs so he wouldn't fall off, while Badgerclops held Mimyao's waist for good measure. Something about the first flight with Bao Bao was both entertaining and yet profoundly beautiful; this was the life Mimyao never knew she wanted, and honestly never imagined for herself, but appreciated nonetheless.

"There she is!" Mao Mao gasped, landing the aerocycle in downtown Pure Heart Valley. He parked it next to a bike rack, hopped off, and raced after his young bat deputy, calling her name, while Badgerclops, Bao Bao, and Mimyao were still getting off the vehicle.

"Here you go, buddy," Mimyao purred, fastening Bao Bao's leash to his collar, "we can jumpstart our morning workout now, while we're at it."

"Well, we better hurry," Badgerclops advised, "because Mao Mao's waaaaaay ahead of us."

Mimyao lead Bao Bao along, smiling and laughing during the entire chase. Suddenly, Badgerclops jolted to a halt, and Mimyao skidded behind him, almost colliding with her teammate. Bao Bao, however, had a more graceful stop. Just ahead of the trio, Mao Mao was gently scolding Adorabat about not running around by herself.

"You could get lost," Mao Mao explained, "or worse, eaten by a monster!"

"No!" Adorabat shrieked, "I don't wanna be monster food!"

"Well, just stay with me--I mean, _an adult_\--at all times, okay? I don't want anything bad to happen to my little deputy."

Just then, a crowd of sweetiepies ran past excitedly, chattering and staring up at the rainbow.

"Something's..._off_ about that rainbow," Mao Mao murmured, rubbing his chin, "but I just can't put my finger on it."

"Dude, you're not seriously gonna overreact about a _rainbow,_ are you?" Badgerclops asked, preparing for the inevitable.

"I don't overreact!" Mao Mao snapped, "There's no such thing as overreacting when it comes to the safety of the kingdom!"

"Here we go again," Mimyao sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Dude, it's just a rainbow," Badgerclops shrugged, "why would it be harmful, in like, _any way?_"

"Look at how pretty and big it looks!" Chubbum chirped, "It must be magical!"

"Magic...that's it!" Mao Mao gasped, snapping his gloved fingers, "If there's anyone who knows what's going on here, it's Camille and Honey! We gotta go see them right now!"

"I don't think there's really anything to investigate, Mao," Badgerclops shook his head, taking Bao Bao's leash in his good hand, "besides, don't you think we should just..."

Suddenly, Pinky burst through the crowd, screaming at the top of his lungs. "Hey everybody! The ice cream place down the street is giving out _free rainbow sherbet!_ I'm gonna slather it all over my body! Woo!"

"Well, that's my cue," Badgerclops grinned, "good luck finding out information about something that isn't actually a problem. Now if you'll excuse me, there's sherbet to be eaten!" He pushed through the sweetiepies, stampeding down an alley with Bao Bao to take a shortcut to the ice cream parlor.

"Well, I guess it's just you and me, Mimyao," Mao Mao sighed, turning to his girlfriend.

"Don't forget about me!" Adorabat winked, hovering above Mao Mao, "I'll come with you, Mao Mao! Mimyao can come too, right?"

Secretly, Mimyao wanted nothing to do with this mission. She thought it was completely unnecessary and ridiculous, and that Mao Mao was, once again, overreacting. But Adorabat's innocent yellow eyes sent a guilty feeling radiating through her heart, and Mimyao couldn't possibly turn her down.

"Ugh, fine," Mimyao sighed, "I guess I could use a little excitement. But if this really is just a regular rainbow, and all the evidence points to it, I'm _walking away,_ alright?"

"Thank you, Mimyao," Mao Mao smiled appreciatively, "I knew I could count on you guys. Now enough sentiments. To the castle!"

*****

"Hold up, you three," a tall, purple bird guard stopped the heroic trio, blocking the entrance to Pure Heart Palace, "what're you doing here? The King isn't expecting you."

"It's important," Mao Mao explained, "we need to see Camille and Honey!"

"We can't let you in here without permission from the King," the guard shook his head, straight-faced, "no exceptions."

"What's going on out there?" a snooty voice yelled above the group. It was King Snugglemagne, who had stuck his head out a top floor window to glance at the commotion. His annoyed expression melted into a delighted one upon seeing Mimyao. "Oh, Mimyao, darling! What brings you here?"

"Mao Mao here wants to see your...uh, magicians," Mimyao called up at the King, "I'm just tagging along."

"Oh, how delightfully mysterious!" the King grinned, "Let them in, will you? Any friends of Mimyao's are always welcome here, even if they _are _the sheriff's department." He signaled to the guard to let the guests in, and disappeared back into the castle.

"Follow me," Mao Mao waved the group on, trotting up the staircase which lead to the top floor.

Why's he in such a hurry to do this? Mimyao thought, It's just a rainbow. What harm has ever come from a _rainbow?_

A sudden loud blast from down the hall interrupted the quiet of the castle, sending the trio rushing to its location. It turned out that, unsurprisingly, Camille and Honey were experimenting with yet another chemical mixture, which had turned out to be a failure.

"Oh, well," Camille giggled as the smog began to subside, "we've tried this 37 times already, we're bound to reach a positive outcome soon!"

"Wow," Mimyao coughed, waving away the thick plumes of smoke she walked through, "what was _that?_"

"Project #235," Camille replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Adorabat asked, entering the room with Mao Mao.

"Spectrum Incarnation Amulet," the chameleon explained, "we need a certain mixture to make the mold, but..."

"Ugh, never mind your magical experiments!" Mao Mao rolled his eyes, "We need your help with something important."

"What Mao Mao's _trying _to say," Mimyao shot him a warning glance, "is that there's a larger-than-normal rainbow above the valley, and he apparently can't move on with his life until he's figured out why."

"Ah, of course!" Camille nodded, "Honey and I have _extensive _knowledge on supernatural weather occurrences!" She turned to her apprentice, pointing to a large bookshelf behind her. "Find me that book, would you, dearie?"

Honey silently searched the bookshelf, her fingers gliding across the multicolored tomes until they settled on a bright green book. She took it from the bookends, dusted it off, and handed it to Mimyao, who read the oriental title engravings aloud.

**神秘的な天気パターン**

** _Shinpi-Tekina Tenki Patān_ **

_[Mystical Weather Patterns]_

"Sounds promising," Mao Mao shrugged, "is there anything in there about rainbows? More specifically, _our _rainbow?"

"Well, let's find out," Mimyao replied, opening the mysterious tome. This book had just about every type of weather abnormality to ever exist, the majority of which Mimyao had never heard of in all her years of life. When the _Rainbows _section finally appeared, however, the narrowing down process truly began.

"Let's see...dark, miniature, monochromatic, underwater...aha!" the cream cat placed her finger on a page with the headline _Unusually Large._ "This has to be it."

"Lemme see that," Mao Mao replied, snatching the book from Mimyao's hands.

"Hey!" she objected, snatching it back, "Now listen here, mister. You've already dragged me into this little investigation, so I might as well do something productive."

Mimyao skimmed over the information on the page, her eyes widening with every passing word.

"Well?" Mao Mao asked impatiently, "We're not mind readers, so tell us what's going on."

"Apparently," Mimyao gulped, "this is no ordinary phenomenon. It comes from an extremely rare dragon species, the Mindeye, which has white scales, hypnotic eyes, and a breath that emits a cloud of gas which can make its victims easily suggestible. The Mindeye's scales produce a rainbow effect when the sun hits them at the right angle., and the resulting spectrum becomes attracted to water up to 50 miles away."

"I knew it!" Mao Mao boasted, "I knew there was something weird about that rainbow, and y'all didn't believe me! _Ha! _Thankfully, it's just a little monster. I can destroy it before it does any real damage..."

"Don't get so smug, Mao Mao," Mimyao warned, "From what I've read, Mindeyes have impressive hunting skills, which means they're way more than _potentially _dangerous."

"Oh, please," Mao Mao waved her off, "I've defeated more monsters than I can count, why should this 'Mindeye' be any different?"

"You know what, Mao Mao?" Mimyao snapped, slamming the tome shut and handing it back to Honey, "If you're so confident you can do this alone, then whatever, do it! It's not like Adorabat and I actually _wanted _to be a part of this whole mission anyways!"

Mimyao's words jabbed at Mao Mao's heart. "Oh, so the truth comes out," he growled, "you only came along because you felt sorry for me!"

"No, I made a sacrifice for you," Mimyao shook her head in frustration, "and that's what you do for your friends; for your teammates. But then your ego gets in the way, dragging me into ridiculous situations! And when it turns out that you _actually_ need me, you don't want my help!" She whipped around, signaling for Adorabat to join her. "C'mon, Adorabat," the aggravated cream cat suggested, "I'll get you a rainbow sherbet, if there's still some left at the ice cream parlor."

"But shouldn't we help Mao Mao fight the dragon?" Adorabat asked, almost pleading with Mimyao to let her stay.

Mimyao shook her head. "I'm sorry, Adorabat, but I don't want you getting hurt. Besides, why would an independent hero want _our _help? Let's go."

Adorabat glanced at Mao Mao sadly, then wordlessly flapped after Mimyao, leaving the sheriff behind, fuming.

"Fine!" Mao Mao yelled, "I'll just do it alone! How hard can it be?"

Suddenly, Mao Mao's phone rang, buzzing and displaying a monster alarm alert.

"This is it," the black cat faked a smile, "I'll show them I can be a legendary hero, all by myself!"

*****

"There you go, Adorabat," Mimyao purred, handing her a cone of rainbow sherbet, "we're lucky we left when we did, otherwise we'd be out of luck! Right, Badgerclops?"

"You said it," the badger grinned, licking his cone. He handed Bao Bao's leash back to Mimyao, who was pouring water into a paper bowl for the Shiba Inu.

"Don't worry, buddy," Mimyao winked, "I didn't forget about you."

Bao Bao barked in gratitude, lapping at the cool, refreshing liquid.

Adorabat sighed, licking at her sherbet sadly. She hadn't said a word since Mimyao stormed out on Mao Mao, and everyone in the group had noticed.

"What's wrong, dude?" Badgerclops asked, finishing off the rest of his cone.

"I wanted to fight a monster with Mao Mao," Adorabat muttered, "but he didn't want to fight with us..."

"I'm sorry, Adorabat," Mimyao shrugged in resignation, "I would've let you stay, to tell you the truth, but I don't want you getting hurt. We're a team, and we should fight together. Mao Mao's probably learning his lesson the hard way right now..."

Just then, Camille and Honey rushed towards them. Honey was carrying some sort of purple box in her hands, lined with gold accents.

"Whew, there you are, dearie," Camille panted, "we came to give this to you. Go on, Honey, show her what's in the chest!"

The yellow-cloaked cat lifted the lid, revealing a beautiful heart-shaped amulet. It nearly appeared to be made of smooth glass, which shimmered in the sun; the colors of a pastel rainbow flowed across it like a stream. A pastel green ribbon was attached to the amulet, completing the color scheme perfectly.

"We call it the Spectrum Incarnation Amulet!" the chameleon magician crowed, "It's one of our biggest achievements! But I'll let you see what it can do, especially since that sheriff is out fighting that Mindeye."

"He's..._what?_" Mimyao spat, "He actually found it?"

"Well, from what I've seen, yes," Camille explained, "but I can't lie to you, he might not be able to do it alone."

"We gotta help him!" Adorabat gasped, dropping her sherbet in shock, "He could get really hurt!"

"She's right, Mimyao," Badgerclops nodded, "we should probably..."

"Oh, but what could _we _do for _him?_" Mimyao rolled her eyes sarcastically, "he wanted to do it himself, so why not let him learn?"

"So you're just gonna stand by and wait for him to come back, when there's a possibility he might not make it out alive?" Badgerclops replied in disbelief.

Those words hit Mimyao like a freight train. She was instantly filled with a sort of regret; her friend wasn't wrong in the slightest.

_So you're just gonna stand by and wait for him to come back, when there's a possibility he might not make it out alive?_

"I'm sorry," Mimyao apologized, facepalming, "you're right. Even if Mao Mao's legendary hero desires get in the way sometimes, he's still my boyfriend...and my teammate. Heroes don't leave their teammates in danger when they could be doing something about it!"

She glanced at the amulet in Honey's box a final time before removing it. "That's it," Mimyao whispered, "I have an idea!"

*****

Mao Mao slashed at the Mindeye with all his might, but it kept overcoming him, knocking him aside with its massive tail. It stared him down with its purple, hypnotic eyes, causing him to get distracted time and time again, freezing in terror.

At last, the monster parted its jaws, releasing a cloud of gas, which surrounded Mao Mao as he tried desperately to dodge it. It filled his lungs, causing him to lose his balance and cough on the ground. A dizzying sensation racked his skull, sending the helpless black cat into a trance. His green eyes transformed into hypnotic spirals as he drifted off, just as Mimyao arrived...

"No!" Mimyao yelled, "What happened to him?" She glared at the Mindeye, her blue eyes colder than ice. "I may not have arrived on time," she murmured, "but that doesn't mean I'm too late!

Quickly, the cream cat slipped the Spectrum Incarnation Amulet around her neck, hoping Camille and Honey's experiments had paid off, and the weapon would function properly. To her surprise, the heart-shaped amulet began to glow, enshrouding her in a mystical light. In an instant, she was levitated off the ground, fragments of rainbow colors swirling around her.

By this time, Badgerclops and Adorabat had made it to the battlefield, and were watching in awe as they stood protectively by Mao Mao's body, mystified by the scene that was unfolding before their very eyes.

There was a bold flash of light, and Mimyao reappeared, hovering just inches above the grass. Her entire body, clothing included, had changed in color; resembling without misconception the amulet which dangled from around her neck. Her eyes glowed a pure white, and she glanced at her paws in wonder. "Wow," she whispered, a small smile forming on her face.

The Mindeye, though briefly startled by Mimyao's transformation, rapidly resumed its attack. It swung at her with outstretched claws, but Mimyao zipped past it, retrieving her katana from her waistband. However, upon its retraction, the sword transformed into a long, flowing ribbon. Mimyao gasped, completely starstruck by her newfound abilities. She leapt into the air, holding the ribbon above her head, then swung it at the dragon.

The ribbon whipped the dragon, sending it flying into a large oak tree, easily toppling it over. The Mindeye flew at Mimyao with more fury and power than before, releasing a cloud of gas. Mimyao swiftly blocked the attack with her ribbon, using it as a spherical shield against the attack, which sent the cloud of gas back into its deployer's face.

The Mindeye, now afflicted by its own breath, stumbled backward and sank to its knees, stunned. Barely hesitating, Mimyao saw her chance. She plunged down after the dragon, and slashed her ribbon at it, causing it to wrap around the beast's neck. Then, with added passion and speed, the pastel rainbow-striped cat delivered the killing blow: a supercharged kick to the monster's head. This caused the Mindeye to burst into a million white fragments, dissolving in thin air, never to be seen again...but not before slamming a huge foot on Mimyao's amulet, causing it too to shatter.

Just as the dragon had disappeared, Mimyao's Spectrum Incarnation form did as well. It faded from her fur and sword as she lowered herself to the ground. She removed the remaining ribbon from her neck, glancing at the ground, where the remnants of the glass amulet lay scattered throughout the grass. Though the experience was a brief one, Mimyao had enjoyed every second of it. The only thing to worry about now was thanking Camille and Honey for their assistance.

"M-Mimyao?"

Mimyao heard Mao Mao's voice behind her, and she immediately released the pastel green ribbon, rushing to her boyfriend's side.

"Mao Mao!" Mimyao gasped, "You're okay!"

"Yeah, of course I am..." Mao Mao muttered weakly, sitting up a little, "but I feel a little..." he stumbled over to the bushes and heaved, forced to his knees. "N-nauseous..."

"It's okay, Mao Mao," Mimyao purred, rubbing his back, "the book said that sometimes exposure to the Mindeye's breath does that to you. But I'll help you out with that when we get home, okay?"

"Oh...okay..." Mao Mao murmured, leaning on Mimyao as she helped him up. "Hey, Mimyao?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry," the black cat bowed his head, "I should've listened to you when you said..."

"Don't worry about it, Mao," Mimyao whispered, nuzzling his cheek, "I forgive you. Now come on, Badgerclops and Adorabat fired up the aerocycle. Let's get you home."


	37. Two Hearts, One Bunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mimyao can't sleep, so she decides to see what's going on in her partners' room.

It was dead silent in the sheriff's department; a typical scenario for any household at 3 AM. Mimyao was pulled from the recesses of sleep yet again by insomnia, and was bored out of her mind. She sat on her mattress, waiting for the sun to once again rise over the valley, beginning a new day. Moonlight shone through the windows of her room, coating the floor in a pale white glow. At last she had had enough of this almost eerie solitude. The cream cat pulled herself to her feet, exiting the bedroom quietly. 

Mimyao tiptoed down the hall, caving to her curiosity as she approached Mao Mao, Badgerclops, and Adorabat's room. She cautiously creaked open the door and stepped inside. The triple bunk bed, which held all three of her teammates, greeted the cat first, and she observed each of their positions as they slept.

Badgerclops was sound asleep on the top bunk, hugging his pillow in his arms and nuzzling his face into it. Mimyao couldn't see his face, but she guessed he carried either his casual smile or an exhausted one, complimented by a string of drool. His side rose and fell rhythmically, like leaves in a light breeze. As for Adorabat, she wore a small, innocent smile as she dangled upside down in her bunk space, her wings wrapped around her little body like a cloak.

But it was Mao Mao that caught Mimyao's attention the most. Instead of being swathed in his red cape like a burrito, he was lying on his side, his legs tangled together. He grunted lightly, his left ear twitching as he rolled to the other side of the bed; the side facing Mimyao, who could now clearly see his facial features.

The black cat's green eyes were closed, and his mouth was curled into a discontented frown. His legs kicked a little as he grunted again, sending a pang of sympathy through Mimyao.

_He must be having a nightmare._

Silently, she seated herself at Mao Mao's bedside, gazing down at him worriedly. Mimyao reached over and gently stroked the fur between his ears, causing the sheriff's sleep-induced movements to cease almost immediately.

Mao Mao released a light sigh, his body loosening up as Mimyao moved her hand from his head to his neck and exposed shoulder, gently circling his fur with her hand. A brief, quiet vibration escaped his throat, then stopped just as quickly.

_Was he...purring?_ Mimyao thought, smiling a little, _It's kind of...adorable?_ She stifled a giggle, moving her hand back to Mao Mao's face. Her thumb glided across his cheek, gently and slowly.

At that, Mao Mao's frown dissipated into a contented smile. He rolled onto his stomach, his cape covering his backside like a blanket. "Mmmm..." he murmured, still facing Mimyao.

He looks alright now. I should probably let him sleep... Mimyao gave Mao Mao a final scratch between his ears and poised to stand up.

Suddenly, Mimyao felt a pair of strong arms around her waist, and found herself being pulled into the bunk with Mao Mao. She didn't dare pull away, worried that she might wake him up. Instead, she watched, wide-eyed, as her boyfriend pulled her closer to him, until the pair of cats' foreheads had about an inch between them.

"Please...d- *yawn* don't go," Mao Mao whispered, wrapping his arms around Mimyao, "I'm cold..."

Mimyao couldn't deny the fact that the air did had a certain coolness to it, which only made Mao Mao's proximity even more enticing.

_His fur...it's so warm...so soft..._

At last, Mimyao capitulated. She curled up next to Mao Mao, surrendering to his cozy embrace. Beneath the black cat's cape, the pair cuddled affectionately. Never in Mimyao's life had she been so tired, and at this point, she was ready to doze off.

Mao Mao, half awake, opened an eye. But instead of being shocked, he was surprisingly happy to see Mimyao's body snuggled up next to his. He rubbed her back, which rose and fell as she drifted off to sleep.

The sheriff smiled, flushing a little as he rested his chin above Mimyao's forehead. "I love you," he whispered, beginning to drift off himself. One thing was for certain: Mao Mao was in love with Mimyao, and always would be.


	38. The Great Migration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A traditioned, the sweetypies all gather in town square to watch the birds return to the valley.

It was a bustling Sunsday in Pure Heart Valley, but not for the reasons one might expect. Though Sunsdays were normally designated for shopping and relaxation by the townspeople, today would be different. That was because today marked the start of the annual Modori no Ikō Festival; a celebration which commemorated the coming of spring by welcoming the valley's native birds, which typically returned from their winter migration around this time.

Hundreds of sweetypies gathered in the town square. Some setting up event booths; some preparing fresh food stands and trucks; some preparing by decorating the area. But others, like the sheriff's department, had mixed priorities.

"This is outrageous," Mao Mao gasped, "look at all these sweetypies! With all of them gathered in one place like this, who knows what could happen in a day!"

"Actually," Adorabat piped up, "the festival sometimes lasts a whole week, depending on how long the birds take to come home!"

"What?" Mao Mao exclaimed, "How did y'all even _survive _before we got here?"

"Relax, man," Badgerclops shrugged, "why is it that whenever these little dudes are celebrating or having fun, you have to be there to 'investigate' or 'defend' something?"

"Because they need supervision!" Mao Mao snapped, "Crowded spaces are the perfect cover for illusive crimes, and even..." He paused for dramatic effect. "...monster attacks!"

"Oh come _on,_ Mao," Mimyao sighed, a hand on her hip, "don't tell me you're scared of a little excitement just because of a _minor possibility._"

"Yeah, she has a point, dude," Badgerclops nodded, "it kinda sounds like you're over-analyzing again. But honestly, we're here to party, and you're kinda being a third wheel."

"I am _not_ a third wheel!" Mao Mao argued.

"Hmmm," Mimyao shouldered Badgerclops playfully, "yeah, there's four of us, so he can't really be considered a _third _wheel. Maybe a..._fourth _wheel?"

Badgerclops burst out laughing, slapping his knee hysterically. "Fourth wheel! Oh my gosh, Mimyao, that's _priceless_...because it's _true!_"

Even Adorabat cackled, hovering above Mao Mao, who was fuming where he stood, dramatically aghast at what he was hearing.

"Okay, fine!" Mao Mao challenged, "So that's how you wanna play, huh? What do I have to do to make you stop calling me that?"

"We'll get back to you on that," Mimyao winked, motioning for Adorabat and Badgerclops to form a threesome huddle. They whispered to each other, nodding and giggling in the process, while Mao Mao watched, almost scared to hear what they were going to answer with.

_Oh no...what're they talking about? They better not make me do or say anything stupid, or else I'm out of here._

When the group had finally reached their decision, they wheeled around, facing Mao Mao in a row like a group of soldiers, prepared to lay down their terms of battle. The battlefield: Mao Mao's comfort zone.

"Alright, then," Mao Mao prompted, "let's hear it."

"So here's what's gonna happen," Badgerclops began, "_you _have to spend the entire festival with Mimyao, _without_ worrying about the consequences."

"But what if..."

"You gotta learn to relax, Mao," Badgerclops cut him off, "it's a party, you should be enjoying yourself."

"And if you can do that," Mimyao added, "I'll take you up on that beach day offer. I still have that bikini in my closet, you know..."

"Okay, okay!" Mao Mao nodded tenaciously, shaking off his embarrassment, "I'll take on your precious little challenge. How hard can it be?"

"Great!" Mimyao grinned, "Because I've got something to show you." She took Mao Mao's hand, leading him away from the festivities and down a path, which lead directly into the forest.

"So...where exactly are you taking me?" Mao Mao intrigued, strolling alongside Mimyao.

"You'll find out soon enough," Mimyao replied, taking a sudden lead, "that is, if you can catch me!" The cream cat raced ahead of Mao Mao, her long, fluffy tail grazing Mao Mao's chin as she rushed past him.

"Hey, get back here!" Mao Mao called after her, a competitive smile overtaking his face. Usually, it was him who initiated a chase, but this time, Mimyao was taking the initiative. He thoroughly enjoyed this change of pace--both literally and metaphorically.

The pair of cats sprinted through the trees on the dirt path, their paws pounding against it like a horse on a racetrack. However, unlike most of these other chases, Mao Mao caught up with Mimyao, scooping her up by the waist and into his arms. He twirled around with her in ecstasy, the two of them laughing and blushing all the way. When they had finally calmed down, Mao Mao released his hold on Mimyao, setting her back on the ground in front of him.

"Good thing you caught me, Mao," Mimyao smiled, "because we're here." She turned and pointed upwards at the pine tree behind her. It was a tall, enormous plant, towering above them like a skyscraper.

"Let me guess," Mao Mao raised an eyebrow, "we're gonna climb it, aren't we?"

"Yep." Mimyao unsheathed her claws, beginning her ascent of the massive tree. "Well? Are you coming?"

"I thought you didn't like heights," Mao Mao cocked his head, joining his girlfriend on the pine's trunk.

"I don't," Mimyao confirmed, "but where we're going is high as I can go without freaking out." She launched herself at a branch, then leaped onto a neighboring limb. The feline hero repeated this process until she (and Mao Mao) had eventually reached the upper half of the pine tree.

"Nice view," Mao Mao remarked, sitting on a strong branch with Mimyao.

"Oh, definitely," Mimyao agreed, gazing over the horizon of the valley. "You know," She continued, "this was the tree I climbed on the day we met. I looked over the valley on this same branch that day...it's just as beautiful as it was then."

"Do you ever miss adventuring?" Mao Mao asked, "I know you and Tanya did a lot of that before you came here."

Mimyao sighed, swiveling her body to face Mao Mao. "Well," she replied, "no, not really. I spent my last two years of travelling alone. I never want to go through that again." She smiled a little, leaning into Mao Mao as she glanced up at him, her chin on Mao Mao's shoulder. "Besides, I found myself something better; something that I never want to leave behind."

Mao Mao locked eyes with the cream cat, taking in their ocean-like sparkle. "Like what?"

"I found you."

As Mimyao finished, a comfortable silence settled between the two. They sat close together, watching the sky as the first flock of birds, a hermitage of bluebirds, arrived in the valley. The only sounds to be heard were the songs of the feathered travellers, who had already completed several adventures of their own, and were bound to face many more in the future. 


	39. Heart of Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sheriff's department surprises Mimyao with a special initiation gift.

"Hey guys, I'm ba--"

Mimyao cut herself off, closing the front door behind her as she gaped at the scene which awaited her. Mao Mao, Badgerclops, and Adorabat were sitting at the kitchen table, smiling with anticipation.

"Oh, hi Mimyao!" Adorabat greeted, grinning sweetly, "How was your walk?"

"Uh...it was...fine?" Mimyao cocked her head in confusion, "What's going on here?"

"You'll see," Mao Mao replied, casually strutting over to her, "meet us in my office, we have something to show you." With that, he and his deputies exited the room, disappearing down the hall.

_I wonder what this is about?_ Mimyao thought, _Guess there's only one way to find out._ She rounded the corner and followed her co-heroes down the hallway, stepping into Mao Mao's office as he quietly shut the door behind her.

"Ahem!" Mao Mao cleared his throat, "Mimyao, you've been working with us for about four months now, and in that time, I've learned more about heroism and friendship than ever before. That being said, you've clearly proven without a doubt your loyalty to the valley, the sheriff's department, and by extension, me."

"Which is why we're gonna promote you!" Badgerclops added.

"A promotion?" Mimyao gasped, "Really?"

"It's more than just a simple promotion," the sheriff refuted, "it's a traditional ceremony known in the Hero's Code as an _Eiyū no Chikai,_ or Hero's Oath. When a hero from the Mao clan is ready to pursue their ideals amongst a group with the same goals, they recite this sacred ritual. And now, without further ado...Mimyao, please step forward."

The cream cat did as directed, and faced Mao Mao in the center of the room, her heart beating out of her chest.

"Mimyao Sakura Akio, do you promise to uphold the laws of Pure Heart Valley; to defend the sweetypies no matter the cost; to stand by your teammates no matter what?"

"I do," Mimyao nodded, a sudden surge of confidence racing through her veins.

Mao Mao smiled, blushing proudly, as he unveiled a medal, which displayed a small, gold heart in the center. He placed it around Mimyao's neck, finishing the ceremony with a bold declaration. "Then by the power vested in me by my authority as sheriff, you are now an official deputy of the Pure Heart Valley sheriff's department!"

"Yay!" Adorabat cheered, "You're one of us now!"

"And I have a gift for you," Badgerclops piped up, revealing a fancy helmet. It was similar to Mao Mao's, but was repainted to share her fur and eye colors.

Mimyao teared up, sniffling as she held her hands to her mouth in surprise. "Oh, guys...I don't know what to say! This is all happening so fast, I just...thank you so much!"

"Group hug?" Adorabat suggested, tugging at Mimyao's leg.

"Of course!"

The entire team, along with their newest member, embraced with a profound love for their friendship. None of them knew what awaited them, but one thing was for certain: no matter what came their way, they were ready to face it together. As a family.

**Author's Note:**

> Mao Mao and all related characters belong to Parker Simmons! I only own Mimyao, Zurui, Kai, Taka, and the miscellaneous background sweetypies mentioned.


End file.
